Mystic Spirit Rangers
by zookster
Summary: The time has come...the ultimate evil has appeared and two twins chosen by Zordon will lead an army of Rangers to the ultimate showdown of Good vs. Evil. This is a complete crossover with all the rangers from MMPR through to Megaforce
1. Mystics Revealed Part 1

It was good to be home. Years living on another planet had been fun and interesting, but nothing beat Angel Grove. This was his home. A city that had seen its share of beauty and sadness. He remembered the time that he had to leave. He'd acquired some type of illness that was fatal on Earth and had to be transported to the Planet of Aquitar. There, he worked on a cure. It took him five years, but he finally made it.

Billy Cranston returned to Earth six months earlier at the request of Project Genesis, a secret organization commissioned to protect the planet and be as quiet about it as possible. As a former Ranger himself, he knew of the darkness that would one day come to Angel Grove. There was a darkness so evil lying under the ground in this peaceful city that if it ever woke up, it would take the strongest Rangers alive to fight it. Rangers that had trained their entire lives for this moment.

"Are you really going to sit there and not talk the entire way to Angel Grove?"

There was no answer. Jessica Hart was fed up with her twin brother. He'd done nothing but sulk the entire trip.

"Look, I know you didn't want to come here, but this is what we've trained for our entire lives. Jacob, we have to do this."

Still no answer. Jacob didn't want to upset his sister. It was exactly the opposite. He knew if he told his twin anything she would realize how much pain he was in. He chose to keep that to himself. It had been a long journey from Genesis to his old home of Angel Grove, and Jacob did not know if he was ready for what stood in front of him. Even more so, he wasn't sure if he could handle what he'd left behind.

The twins were 21. Older than the usual Ranger, but nothing about them was ordinary. They'd left Angel Grove 12 years earlier to begin their training. Now they were the strongest A level cadets at Project Genesis. They pulled up to an old abandoned building in the industrial part of town. After climbing the two flights of stairs, they saw a very large man standing in front of a doorway. He opened the door and they walked inside.

"Do you think he's really here?" Jessie whispered.

"That's what Commander told us." Jacob answered.

"I assume your talking about me."

The twins turned to see Billy reveal himself from the shadows. It had been so long since they had seen each other. Billy had been like a big brother to both of them when they were younger.

"I wish we had time to catch up, but I'm afraid we aren't allowed that option. Come take a look at this."

Billy pulled a remote control out of his pocket and clicked a button. What seemed to be a run down room turned into a state of the art facility. On the screen before them they saw strange readings coming from the ocean just 20 miles away. Before their eyes they saw the reading continue to rise.

The ground began to tremble, and then shake. The volcanic activity continued as this land mass formed in the ocean. To the naked eye, a strange phenomena, but to these three, something destined to happen.

"It was just like the book said it would happen," Jessie suggested.

"Yes." Billy agreed. "And we have no time to waste. These are for you."

He handed them a wristwatch that looked very familiar.

"Don't take these off. Ever. They will keep you in communication. I trust that you have the gems, Jacob."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, you have no idea what I went through to get these."

Billy opened the box and inside sat six gemstones: Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, White, and Black.

"So which one is mine?" Jacob asked anxiously.

Billy raised an eye brow. "The gems choose their owners. Raise your wrists towards the gems."

The twins did as instructed. Very quickly, the pink gem chose Jessie and she instantly felt the Ranger powers enter her body. Jacob had closed his eyes, but nothing had happened. Three gems lay dormant, but two were violently shaking. It was almost as if they were fighting over him. Jacob watched as the Red and White gems knocked against each other before he was finally thrown back against the wall. He instantly felt the power enter him. He stood to see that the Red gem remained in the box. Jessie opened her palm to see the pink gem there. Disappointed, Jacob opened his, and saw the white gem. The gems floated over the wristwatches and were absorbed into them. This watch now contained the power.

Billy closed the box container. "It is now my job to find four to battle along side you. Wait here until you are called for. It is very important that our enemies not know that you are here quite yet. I'll see you soon."

With that, he left the room and the twin rangers behind.

Billy had already spotted the four that would join the twins. He actually had to admire the irony of it. But after the two months in Angel Grove he'd spent preparing for this moment, he really had no doubts. Project Genesis bought this large mansion at the top of a hill in Angel Grove. It had been empty for five years. As Billy walked inside it, he admired how it looked normal to anyone that would enter. But this house was anything but normal.

"DECA, I'm home."

"Good afternoon Billy."

"What time is it?"

"It is currently 2:25 in the afternoon. You have an appointment in five minutes."

"Thank you DECA. It would probably be a good idea for you to not talk or answer any questions until I tell you the coast is clear, okay?"

"Affirmative. Shutting down system now. Will awaken on your voice command. Goodnight Billy."

"Goodnight DECA."

Timing could not have been more perfect. Billy heard the doorbell ring. Walking to the door, he knew who would be on the other side. He couldn't help but be excited that this moment had finally arrived. The powers would finally come full circle. He opened the door and there standing in front of him were four people who had no clue that walking through the door would change their lives forever.

"Welcome guys. I'm glad you could come over and finally see my new place. Come in."

As he greeted each one he thought of the back story for each.

The first to enter was Phillip Scott. Billy did not remember Phillip that well, but was very close to his older brother, Jason. When Jason and his family moved for him to join the youth world summit, Phillip was very young. Truth be told, Jason and Billy weren't that close. He was much closer to the girls, Kimberly and Trini.

Which is how he knew the next beautiful girl that walked into his home. Kallie Kwan grew up to look more and more like her big sister Trini everyday. Kallie was much more of a girlie girl than Trini, but he knew that she'd trained in martial arts since she was very young.

Donte was nothing like his brother. He was quiet and reserved. Zack, on the other hand, was always loud and never afraid that he would look stupid. Donte enjoyed alot of the same things his brother liked, but lacked the same self-confidence. Zack moved to Europe over five years ago, and the two never kept in contact. Billy hated the fact that Donte felt left out.

Then Billy came face to face with the last of the foursome. The person that resented him for leaving him behind. Brian Cranston was his little brother. Because his Ranger identity had never been revealed to his family, Brian never understood why his brother abandoned him. More importantly, he had a real problem with his brother coming back and wanting to be a part of his life.

He followed them into the den and offered them a seat.

"Really, Billy, the house is great and all, but why are we here. I don't understand what this is all about," Phillip questioned.

"He wants you to like him so I'll be forced to hang out with him because you guys want too."

Billy didn't answer. Instead the phone rang.

"Let me get that. You guys feel free to explore the house. I'll find you when I'm done."

Billy disappeared down the hallway. The four friends sat there for a minute before Kallie just smiled and got up to explore. Phillip shrugged his shoulders and followed.

"Aren't you even a little curious about how your brother got all of this?" Donte asked Brian.

"Who cares. If you want to go look around go ahead I won't care," Brian scoffed.

Donte understood how his friend felt, but didn't want to pass up this opportunity either.

Kallie and Phillip found their way into a large work out room They both looked at each other in amazement and then started to look around. There was a boxing ring in the middle of the room, and on the other side a sparring mat. Weight machines lined the floor and in an adjacent room tons of cardio equipment lined the walls.

Donte opened the door into a very dark room. He walked inside and the door shut behind him. Unable to see, he felt around on the walls for a light switch. Clicking it, music came on with the lights. It was an incredible sound system. Better than any he'd ever seen.

Brian couldn't help but wonder where the music came from. He followed the noise down the hall. Kallie and Phillip met him there. They opened the door to see Donte dancing to the music. When he saw them watching, he stopped from embarrassment.

"Don't stop. You are really good!" Kallie exclaimed.

He just pushed his way out of the room and across the hall into the next. The other followed. Brian was astonished by what he saw. It was the largest library he'd ever seen. There had to be millions of books.

"There is no way your brother has read all of these," Phillip said.

"Don't be so sure," Brian smiled.

He loved to read. This would have been the room he'd spend hours in if he wanted to be anywhere around his brother. He walked through the room examining the books on the shelf.

"What are you looking for?" Kallie asked as she started to look as well.

"I've never heard of these books before. Like this one. It's at least 1000 pages. It's called the Zordon Effect. Let me see if..." He pulled the book toward him but it only tilted. He heard gears moving. The bookcase began to move and revealed a staircase which led underground.

Phillip didn't think twice. He headed down the stairs. Donte followed. Kallie and Brian just looked at each other in disbelief. What could Billy have hidden down there? They each took a deep breath and followed their friends down the stairs.

"Why am I the White Ranger and not the Red Ranger? It's not like anyone Billy picks is going to be better trained than I am. I just don't get it!"

Jacob had been ranting about the Ranger Powers since Billy left them. Jessie immediately sat down to do surveillence, her speciality.

"Get over it, Jacob. White is an important color. Remember that's like first year cadet school stuff. A White Ranger is that which demonstrates the better qualities of all the other colors." Jessie tried to cheer her brother up but it was not working.

"Yes, here we go. Jacob come look at this. I was able to patch into the Command Center. We can see who ends up becoming rangers with us.

Jacob came over to view. The twins watched as four figures entered the dark room and all the lights came on. Billy was standing there waiting.

"It took a little longer than I thought to get you here, but welcome to the Command Center."

"Oh no! You have got to be kidding me," Jacob backed away from the table.

"What is it?" Jessie asked concerned.

"I can't believe that Billy is going to pick him. I hate him!"

Jessie turned around to see who he was talking about. She immediately recognized the first boy to enter. Phillip Scott was one of the few memories the twins had of Angel Grove. He was a bully in kindergarten and use to beat Jacob up on a regular basis. She was sure he'd grown up since then.

"Jacob, it's been almost fifteen years, I'm sure he's changed since then."

Jacob didn't answer and stared out the window. Jessie knew to leave him alone when he got like this so she turned around to watch what happens.

Billy stood in front of the four bewildered young people.

"Billy what is going on here?" Brian was stunned. What had his brother gotten himself into. The place was vast and there was more computer equipment and technology than he would know what to do with.

"Brian, you and your friends have been chosen for something very important. In fact, you were chosen many years ago, and have been training for this day without even knowing it. Let me show you what I'm talking about. Observe the Viewing Screen." He pointed to a screen in front of them that lit up. "This is Nemesis, ruler of the underworld. He has laid dormant since he was locked up 2006 years ago."

"That would place him at the time of..." Donte began.

"Exactly. According to legend when the keys to hell were taken they were also used to lock up Nemesis and his demon army. The legend continues to state that when the Earth contained as much evil as it did when he was locked up, the locks would be released and he would terrorize our world again," Billy explained.

"And now the world is that evil again?" Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Billy turned to him. He clicked the screen remote again and images of Earth in turmoil shot across the screen. "Millions of people in the world are hungry and dying everyday. We fight over money and oil instead of protecting ourselves and the Earth in which we live. We've become selfish and greedy instead of giving and good."

"What is this mission?" Kallie spoke up.

"In short, I'm offering you a chance to be Power Rangers. Just like your older brothers and sisters," Billy stated.

They were all shocked. Again, the screen clicked and the images of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers filled the screen. They watched in amazement. In front of them, four wristwatches appeared on the table. Each of the four picked one up and put it on.

"Just like Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and myself, you have been chosen to protect Angel Grove and the world. Keep your identity a secret. The power has chosen you and now so will your gems."

He opened the box and immediately the four gems leapt from their resting places and hovered over the four. Each of them held out their wrists and the gems absorbed into the watches. Brian accepted the Blue Power, Kallie, the Yellow, Donte the Black, and Phillip the Red.

Before they could even think about what should happen next a siren began ringing.

"DECA AWAKEN!" Billy commanded.

"DECA program initiated. Good afternoon Billy and Rangers."

"DECA, let me see the threat on screen."

Before them, on the screen was a group of black creatures seared with silver. The silver almost looked as if it was burned into their flesh.

"What are those things?" asked Donte.

Billy was studying them. "It appears Nemesis has already arrived. Those are geracks, devils that answer to only him."

They were headed into Angel Grove Park, and followed by a huge creature of a man and beast.

"That is the demon Galastic. He is Nemesis's right hand man. Rangers there is no time to waste. You must stop them before they reach the city. Call on your powers by saying 'Mystic Spirit Ranger Form'. Go now.

The four ran up the staircase. Billy stopped Brian.

"I hope now you know I didn't just desert you."

Brian nodded and ran to help the others.

"Jacob come quick!"

Jacob walked over to his sister and saw Galasitc and his minions attacking the park.

"We should help them," Jessie demanded.

"Not yet. Let's see what the others can do first. Nemesis doesn't need to know there are six Rangers quite yet. Let's see if they can handle it."

"But..." Jessie started.

"No buts! Billy gave us an order and we follow it. He is our superior."

In the park citizens of Angel Grove ran in disbelief that their city was once again being attacked. As so many were running away from the devils, four ran toward them.

"Galastic stop right there!"

"Who is going to stop me?" the Seven foot Man with huge muscles of steel said.

"We are," the four begain.

"Ready," Phillip asked.

"Ready," Kallie, Donte, and Brian answered.

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH"

Before Galastic stood four Power Rangers. His surprise was obvious, but he would not turn back.

"Geracks, Get them!"

The first attack began. All four Rangers fought bravely. Each of them reached for their Mystic Swords to plow through the geracks. Galastic seeing that his geracks were not winning conjured up a demon from the water named Aguam.

Billy knew this was too much for the Rangers first battle. He could tell they were nervous about the monster. He only had one choice. He contacted the twins.

Red and Blue Ranger fought Aguam and Galastic but kept getting thrown down. Black and Yellow continued to knock out geracks, now with their blasters. The geracks just seemed to keep coming. The Rangers were overwhelmed.

The sky began to darken and lighting shot through the sky. A strong wind blew and pushed the evil mongrels away from the Rangers. When the Rangers looked up, they saw standing before them two of their own kind, in White and Pink. The White Ranger pulled out a staff and the Pink Ranger a whip. The others watched in awe as the two mauled through the geracks and went after Aguam leaving Galastic for them.

The four fought Galastic with everything they had. He pulled back saying, "It appears we have underestimated you humans. It will not happen again." He disappeared.

The four looked over to the White and Pink Rangers and watched as the combined their weapons into a slingshot attack that took out Aguam and incinerated him.

The weather cleared and the six Rangers stood there staring at each other. The twins did not intend to reveal their identities just yet. That would be another day. The twins ninja streaked away from the park leaving the others to wonder their identities.


	2. Mystics Revealed Part 2

Jacob stood next to the window overlooking the city. He knew he should be happy in his new position, but things from his past still bothered him. Jessie walked in from her bedroom and saw her brother standing there quiet. She knew he was conflicted. And now, that he was not chosen to be the Red Ranger, she imagined his mind was filled with many more questions.

Jessie and Jacob began training to be rangers at the age of ten. She learned fast, but not nearly at the speed of her brother. She was constantly amazed at his ability. She was sure in his head he believed he should be red.

"The new powers are pretty incredible, aren't they?" she asked.

He turned toward her and smiled.

"Yeah. They are. It was nice getting to battle an actual demon instead of a hologram."

He walked over to the kitchen to get some more coffee.

"The other Rangers seemed to do well. Not as well as us, of course, but considering their lack of training they did really well," Jacob remarked.

She was shocked. It wasn't like him to give compliments.

"Yeah. They did. I even think that Phillip will be a good leader," she answered.

He turned at that notion, and appeared annoyed.

"You still think I'm upset about that?" he asked and walked back to the window.

Now she was really confused. "Wait a minute. Ever since we first found out we would be rangers, you've talked about being Red. You never even mentioned any of the other colors. And now you're telling me it doesn't bother you?"

Jacob thought about his answer for a while. "It did. I'd be lying if I said it didn't. But I don't know sis, priorities change. I have other things in my life that are more important. I mean, I'm not a big fan of Phillip. Actually, I don't really like the guy at all. But, I can see why he's Red. And like you said, White is the best of all, but you missed the second part."

"What's that?"

"White Rangers are those whose destinies are not completely foretold yet. I like that there is a bit of mystery to me still. Let Phillip be Red," he said as he looked out the window. "I have more important things to worry about then what color I am."

The Rangers were exhausted after their first battle, but woke up exhilarated and excited to learn more about their powers. They ventured down to the chamber and searched for Billy to learn more. Not finding him they searched for clues about why they were chosen.

"Hey guys, I wonder if we can access DECA?" Kallie asked.

"It's worth a shot," Donte answered.

"Brian, you try. You're voice is closest to Billy's," Phillip ordered.

"Well, ok," Brian agreed. "DECA, are you there? DECA?"

"Yes, Brian. What can I help you with?"

"Can you tell me where my brother is?" Brian asked.

"Cannot compute an answer. Billy is not in the mansion."

"Billy what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I need you to meet a friend of mine. He has something we've been working on for a while together."

"What is it?"

"I need a way to cloak the technology I've been working on. It's finished and I need you to go get it." Billy informed the twins.

"So where are we going?" Jacob asked.

"The Animarium."

The Rangers in the mansion were curious about their surroundings and what had happened to them over the past few days. All they wanted was answers. Unfortunately, Billy was not there to answer them. They had taken it among themselves to look through Billy's things in the command center to find their true purpose.

They weren't having much luck.

Finally, Brian came across a very old book laying on the middle shelf of a bookcase. He placed it on the table but could not open it. He tried with all his strength but it would not open. The others saw his struggle and attempted to help him. Even with their combined efforts it still did not open.

"You won't be able to open it," Billy's voice came down the stairs. "I can't open it. There are only three who can."

"Who?" Brian asked.

"They are known as the Trilogy. Three chosen by Zordon before his death to become the leaders of the great army."

He could see the puzzlement in their faces.

"Come sit down. It's time for me to explain."

Phillip, Brian, Kallie, and Donte sat around the round glass table in the middle of the command center. Billy sat opposite them in order to explain.

"There are some things that I need you to trust me on for a while. But I will tell you what you need to know. Before Zordon left Earth, he chose three to become the trilogy. These would be three individuals that would be connected until their death. They began training for a battle they began studying. As the years past, each new crew of rangers were told of the trilogy on the off chance that the Battle of Evil would occur during their watch. During all this time these three grew up and help found what is called Project Genesis. Project Genesis is an organization that the followers of Zordon, the former Rangers, began. Using our contacts on other planets we created a training facility completely out of site of any radar or intelligence surveillance."

"Well that explains some of the situation, but how did we become involved?" Donte asked.

"Each of your older siblings played a large role in the creation of Project Genesis. Watching the four of you grow up we knew you would be the right age. We saw that you were close friends. Something that is necessary in trusting your fellow Rangers. And we knew that ultimately in order for you to work with the Trilogy, it would be you that must be chosen."

"What do you mean work with the Trilogy? We don't even know who they are," Phillip questioned.

"White and Pink," Kallie stated under her breath.

"That's correct, Kallie," Billy admired how fast her mind worked.

"Two members of the Trilogy are the White and Pink Rangers. That's how they were able to do all those things that amazed us. They've been training for much longer."

"So if they are on our side, why aren't they here with us?" Phillip didn't like the idea of stronger rangers than him. He was the Red Ranger. He should be in charge like his older brother Jason was.

"They have to complete a mission first. There are powers you must learn to harness. When you do, White and Pink will come to fight with you."

The siren went off again. The rangers looked to the viewing screen and saw a large tree trunk of a monster attacking people in the city.

"Rangers go. I'll contact White and Pink if you need them." Billy ordered.

"We won't need them," Phillip stated confidently. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

The Rangers began fighting against Trunk, an evil tree demon in Nemesis's army. Billy watched from the Command Center, but worried when he saw both Galastic and Mallix watching from the rooftops. He felt that they were up to something. He knew what he had to do.

"Jacob. Jessie. Come in."

"Jessie here."

"You have to come back. The city is under attack. Do you have the packages I sent you for?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Jacob and I have activated ours and we've both hidden the other four."

"Thank Cole for me, and help the Rangers as fast as you can."

"Will do."

Jacob was standing by another young man who knew that call all to well.

"I'm sorry to cut our visit short Cole, but it looks like duty calls," Jacob said.

"Hey, Wild Force was always on crazy schedules. Don't worry about it. Go protect Angel Grove."

The twins morphed and jumped onto Mystic Runners and flew down from the Animarium to Earth. Cole couldn't help but smile. He knew he would be called on soon enough.

The Rangers continued to fight, but the enemy increased in strength. The Geracks continued to form, and Galastic and Mallix entered the fight as well.

Kallie had been cornered by Mallix and none of the other rangers looked as if they could get away. She cowered into a corner, but the blow never came. The air around her was cold. She looked up to see Mallix covered in ice. Behind him, stood the White Ranger. White grabbed for her hand and pulled her up.

"You have to feel out your power. It's in you, but until you harness it you won't defeat these guys. Do you understand?" White Ranger explained.

She nodded. She looked up to see Pink Ranger create a tornado and blow all of the Geracks into a construction site.

The twins stood there and the four Mystics came behind them.

BLUE RED YELLOW BLACK

PINK WHITE

"Trunk, your days are numbered," Jacob announced. He turned to Red and Blue. "Attack Galastic," and then turned to Yellow and Black. "attack Mallix. We'll take out Trunk."

And everyone fought but Phillip. Why was White Ranger giving the orders. That was his job. He quickly turned his attention to helping Brian battle Galastic.

As the battle continued, Kallie could feel her power increasing. She was concentrating on it, trying to focus on what she could do with it. She opened her eyes to see Mallix coming for her. She pulled back and knocked him square in the chest. He knocked a hole into the wall behind him. Mallix stood up and vanished returning to the Lair. Kallie turned to see White and Pink struggling with Trunk. White Ranger was knocked to the ground after blocking a blow meant for Pink.

Trunk went to hit White Ranger. Out of complete instinct, Kallie grabbed for her sword. "Earth Attack!" she screamed and stabbed the ground with the sword. A tremor shot across the ground directly at Trunk knocking him off his feet. White Ranger nipped up and nodded his approval towards Yellow Ranger.

White and Pink combined their weapons against Trunk and he was defeated.

Pink yelled to the other four, "Combine your weapons to defeat Galastic!"

Phillip heard her words and began. He took his staff, Kallie's sword, Donte's Ax and Brian's laser guns and created the Mystic Force Blaster. They pointed it to Galastic and shot. Galastic disappeared.

Mallix then reappeared and the Rangers heard him say, "Demon of the night Rise once more and fight."

Trunk rose from his ashes. He grew to the size of the buildings that surrounded them.

Jacob noticed the people of Angel Grove who were trapped and could not find safety.

"Rangers, protect them from attack."

Jessie and Jacob knew what they had to do. They placed their right wrist over their hearts and in a circular call and then a reach to the sky they called their new weapons.

"MYSTIC ZORDS, ARISE!"

The ground trembled. From the forest, an enormous elephant with pink eyes charged at Trunk. Halfway there the real elephant spirit transformed into the robotic zord and Jessie jumped to connect with and pilot it.

A loud noise from the sky screeched across the air. Eagle came flying down past Jacob and he connected with it as well. Both zords hit Trunk with all they possessed, and then...

'MYSTICS ZORDS COMBINE"

The Elephant created the body while the eagle formed the head and breastplate. The Elephant's trunk became a sword. In one swipe, Trunk was no more.

..

"The powers were amazing!" Kallie explained back at the Command Center.

"You each have one," Billy explained. "You will harness it in your own time. When you each harness your powers, White and Pink will be able to combine their arsenal with yours."

Billy retired for the evening.

"Does anyone find it odd that the other Rangers know us, but we don't know them?" Phillip asked.

"Not really. I'm just glad they're around," Donte laughed.

"Guys I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Brian said.

He walked up the stairs and toward the second floor stairs of the house until he noticed a light coming from Billy's private office. He heard voices.

"It's almost time, Billy," a female voice stated.

"I know. I just need a little more time with them before I drop such a burden on them. There almost there, but not yet," Billy explained.

"Ready or not, the battle must begin. Zordon would want it to be that way," she continued. "The Hart Trilogy must fulfill the destiny at all costs."

"Your little brother and sister are doing an amazing job as Rangers. You should be proud of them," Billy tried to change the subject.

"And so is your little brother. Unfortunately, he has a problem being nosy," she said as she flicked her wrist toward the door and it opened.

"Good evening, Brian. It's been a long time," she smiled.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She hadn't changed in ten years.

"Hello Kimberly."


	3. The Alpha Connection

Brian walked out of his brother's study. His head was swimming from all the information he'd been given. More importantly, the idea that he had to keep it from the others for the time being made it even harder. He'd listened as Kimberly told him of The Battle. The idea that there was a being out there that would want all living beings dead was hard for Brian to accept.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor of the mansion. He passed both Kallie and Donte's rooms. It appeared they had both gone to bed already. He turned the light on in his own room, and didn't even notice Phillip calling to him from across the hall.

"Brian, man, wake up!"

"What! Oh, sorry, I didn't even see you there."

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," Phillip joked.

If only he knew what he'd just seen. Brian thought. So much had happened before Kimberly used her ninja streaking abilities to leave the mansion undetected.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Phillip realized that Brian was not acting normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brian covered. "I guess that I've been working so hard trying to uncover these clues of what is going on, that I haven't slept much."

"Well, get your sleep man. We'll need you out there if Nemesis attacks again."

"Right," Brian said. "Goodnight." he said and walked into his room shutting the door.

"That's weird," thought Phillip.

THE LAIR

Nemesis was fuming. Twice his generals had fought the Rangers and twice they had failed. Galastic and Mallix stood there in front of him awaiting the punishment they were sure to receive.

"You two have failed me twice. These Rangers aren't even fighting together as a team and they can still defeat you. You are pathetic. Tell me Mallix, should these Rangers join forces what will stop them from that point. Just the Yellow one listening to advice from the White one allowed her to increase in power."

"I would imagine if they joined forces all of their powers would increase sir," Mallix blubbered.

Nemesis backhanded him across the face. "Exactly my point. It is my fear that the White and Pink Rangers possess more power than they are letting on to. I believe they may be the chosen ones."

"The chosen ones? Are you sure master? That would mean that..." Galastic stammered.

"I KNOW WHAT IT WOULD MEAN! Do you take me as a fool?" yelled an angered Nemesis. "If my feeling is correct we must defeat these puny Rangers now before their powers increase. Two already have their zords. We must defeat them before the other four find theirs."

Nemesis walked toward the door of the lair. "I have located two more generals that appear to be more qualified to do my work. You two will work for them for a while. Meet Robotron and Ada."

A large figure of about 7 feet entered the room. It was obvious that he was some type of android. Ada, on the other hand stood at about 5.5 feet. She was a beautiful woman with a dark sense of style. Just by viewing her you could see the evil penetrating her blood. These two would be bad news for the rangers.

ANGEL GROVE

Kallie was driving from Angel Grove University back toward the mansion. To see her in her natural habitat, she was much different than her Ranger counterpart. She enjoyed being girly, and wearing nice clothes. She was singing along to the Pussycat Dolls on the Radio. She was a beautiful woman, but never seemed to realize that men were in love with her.

As she continued to sing, she heard a loud pop and her car swerved off the road. She maneuvered the car and regained control stopping on the shoulder of the highway. She got out of the car and saw that the driver's side back tire had blown. Kallie was good at a lot of things, but she'd never changed a tire before. She thought about using her communicator to call the boys for help, but didn't want the kidding that would obviously come with it. She opened the trunk of the car and pulled out the spare.

She looked out and saw a white mustang coming in the distance. Perhaps this would be someone that would stop and help her.

In the mustang, Jacob immediately recognized the driver in distress. At the time, he was talking to his sister.

"Be careful, you can't let her know your identity yet," Jessie said.

"Got it sis. But I'm not going to leave her stranded on the side of the road either."

Jacob pulled over and got out of the car.

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

"That would be great. I have a spare, but there is no jack in my car," she replied.

"No problem. I've got one in mine."

Jacob pulled off his polo shirt revealing a white wifebeater underneath. Kallie couldn't help but notice how muscular her newfound friend happened to be. He got the jack out of his trunk and walked back to her car.

"I really appreciate this. I'm Kallie," she held out her hand.

Jacob shook her hand. Kallie felt a sense of deja vous.

"I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you."

She decided to pursue her thought process.

"Your voice is so familiar. I swear I've heard it before."

Jacob could tell she was fishing around for an answer. He continued to work on the tire.

"Gee, I really don't know where. I just got back into town. I haven't lived here in over ten years."

"What did you come back for?"

Jacob had to think of an answer. "College. I'm studying psychology at the University."

Maybe that was it. Maybe she'd just seen him in the hallway or something.

"Oh ok. That must be it. I'm studying Political Science. I want to work for the government."

"That's a great goal. I'll probably work with kids."

"You like kids?" Kallie asked immediately realizing it was a stupid question.

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, I've been training kids for a couple of years now. I work at an afterschool program."

"That's really nice. I've always admired people that work with children. What do you train them in?"

Now it was Jacob's turn to figure out what to say. "I've been doing martial arts since I was a kid. I think it's a good thing for kids to know how to protect themselves."

Kallie smiled. This was a really nice guy. She hadn't met many like him in Angel Grove. They continued to talk until Jacob finished replacing the tire. He stood up and wiped his hands off on a towel from the back of his car.

"So it's all good now. I guess I'll go. It was nice meeting you. Glad I could help," he said as he walked to his car.

"Wait! It was such a nice gesture. Let me buy you a cup of coffee or something," Kallie knew she didn't want him to leave yet.

Jacob smiled. "How about a rain check? I really have to get home."

"What's so important?" she smiled at him.

"Hey, you never know what could pop out of nowhere," he laughed.

"Truer words have never been spoken."

Kallie and Jacob looked toward the woods where the voice came from. Ada and Robotron appeared followed by a dozen geracks.

"Attack!"

Kallie looked to Jacob thinking she needed to protect him. Afterall, she had no idea he was a Ranger. But she couldn't morph without giving her identity away. Jacob was under direct orders not to let the Mystics know he was a Ranger. He could not morph either. Both began battling Geracks. Kallie was surprised at how well Jacob was able to handle himself. She quickly remembered that just because she couldn't morph did not mean she didn't have powers. She had an innocent to protect.

Jacob was quadruple teamed by geracks and thrown back onto the road. Seeing that Jacob could not see her, Kallie called upon her power and used her fist to strike the ground causing an earthquake. She flipped backwards and landed in front of Jacob.

"Stay back, I'll protect you," she yelled to him.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "If she only knew," he thought.

Jacob closed his eyes. His concentration sent out a telepathic message to his sister.

Before Jessie could arrive Jacob saw the Red and Black Rangers come to their aid.

"Stand back! We'll take care of it from here!" Red stated.

"We should get out of the way," Kallie ordered as she grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him around to the other side of the cars.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ada calmly stated as she crossed the road with sword out. "He-ya" a bolt of lighting came toward the duo.

Jacob threw Kallie out of the way and took the bolt. Kallie thought she saw an energy orb surround him, but quickly realized it could not have happened when her new friend didn't move after.

Kallie stood in front of an unconscious Jacob. "You'll pay for that!"

"Will I?"

A strong windstorm came through. standing next to Kallie was the Pink Ranger.

"Yes you will," said the Pink Ranger.

"No," Kallie said. "Thanks, but this is my fight. Get him to safety for me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, get him to safety and then you can come back," Kallie was definite.

"You got it."

Pink Ranger picked up the unconscious Jacob and called for her mystic runner. Once they were gone, Kallie called upon her powers...

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM HAH!"

The Yellow Ranger attacked Ada and the two woman fought hard. Kallie's sword clashed with the one yielded by Ada. Across the road she could see her friends fighting Robotron and the geracks. They were overwhelmed.

"Where is Brian?" Phillip screamed.

"I don't know. But we've got to keep going without him," Donte answered.

Robotron knocked Phillip back ten feet with one blow. Donte was being held down by the geracks. Kallie was beginning to struggle against Ada.

The sky got dark. Lighting streaks in blood red shot through the sky. The Red eyes of Nemesis formed above them. The Rangers were not able to move. They were frozen in fear. They had never felt anything like it before.

A Smile formed across the face of Ada. "Behold, my master, Nemesis."

Before Nemesis could descend three streaks flew through the air, one white, one pink, and one red. When Ada looked up, the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers were gone.

THE COMMAND CENTER

Brian stood there watching the viewing screen with his brother. He was in awe of what he had just witnessed. The Rangers were in no way prepared for what they were going against. He covered his face when a Wind rushed through the room. He looked up to see his three friends, unmorphed and lying on the floor. The three got up and brushed themselves off."

"What happened? How did we get back here?" Donte was confused.

"What was that thing? I've never felt like that before in my life," Kallie cried.

Phillip looked up at Brian. "Why didn't you come to our aide. We were sitting ducks out there and you just stayed here. What were you thinking?"

He grabbed Brian by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Stop!" Billy yelled. "Back up Phillip!"

Billy pulled Phillip off his brother.

"Brian was following orders. We were led to believe that Nemesis himself would show up to the next altercation, and our sources were correct. You're just lucky there was someone there to save you."

"Who?" Donte asked.

"The Hart Trology," Brian answered. "They are here. To help us defeat Nemesis and his army. But we haven't exactly proven ourselves to this point. You were frozen from fear out there when Nemesis arrived."

"Well put me out there again. It won't happen a second time," Phillip retorted.

"Oh you think so," a female voice rang through the room. "Well try me on for size."

A Red Streak flew through the room. In a puff of smoke a ninja stood in front of the four Mystics. "Attack me!"

Phillip wasted no time at all. In his eyes, their command center had been compromised. The other three Mystics joined in the attack. No matter how hard they tried the Pink ninja always stopped their movements.

"Enough!" screamed Phillip. "Rangers ready!"

"Ready!"

"MYSTIC SPIRIT RANGER FORM HAH!"

The Mystic Rangers stood before the red ninja.

"Very well. If that is the way you want it."

The White and Pink Rangers appeared behind the red Ninja.

The three chanted, "PHANTOMS THREE, HART TRILOGY!"

A Red Orb of light formed in front of each of them. The Mystics watched as the orb absorbed into their chests. Each formed a silver metallic armor but still appeared like rangers.

"I don't believe it?" Billy was amazed. "The Harts are the Phantom Ranger."

Again Phillip led the attack. It was like watching a novice fight a third degree black belt. The Phantoms did not move from one spot. They simply blocked the blows from the other Rangers.

The Rangers were winded. Billy decided to put a stop to this exercise.

"Mystics Power Down!" he called out. "It's time for you to sit and listen."

Yellow and Blue immediately powered down.

Black did a few seconds later.

It was a full minute before Red Ranger powered down.

At that point, the Phantom Rangers powered down to their original states.

Pink and White Rangers powered down to their ninja state.

Kallie caught the eyes of the White Ninja. She knew she had seen them before.

"It is time that you are introduced to your adversaries," Billy announced.

The lead ninja pulled off her headpiece to reveal her identity.

"Billy, Brian good to see you again. Kallie, Donte, and Phillip let me explain myself."

"You don't need too," Kallie stopped her. "You're Kimberly Hart. You're one of the original Power Rangers just like our older siblings."

"That's correct. I see you take after Trini in a lot of ways. Which means you've already figured out who these two are behind me, correct?"

Kallie nodded her head.

"Allow me," Kimberly smiled. "These are my younger twin siblings, Jacob and Jessie Hart."

The twins revealed themselves to the others. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

Brian was in shock. He'd been best friends with Jacob when they were younger. It was why he was so surprised to see Kimberly the night before. He'd spent the night at their house several times, and had a huge crush on the original pink ranger.

Donte seemed unfazed. He shook his head and nodded his approval.

Kallie immediately caught Jacob's eye. He just grinned at her.

"So you weren't hurt in that battle?" she asked.

"Not exactly. I used a force field to shield myself." he answered.

"Then I did see an energy orb around you," she joked. "Thanks again for fixing my car."

"No problem, and thank you for protecting me today. That was really brave. Ada is a fierce warrior."

Phillip couldn't believe his luck. Not only had he decided he wasn't fond of the White Ranger before his identity was known, now it turned out to be the one person he persecuted relentlessly as a child.

"I guess you remember me?" Jacob asked Phillip.

"Yeah. Not such a skinny midget anymore I see," Phillip insulted.

"Nah, I grew up. No hard feelings about the past though. It made me tough."

Kimberly and Billy had the Rangers sit around the table. It was important that they understand what was ahead of them.

Kimberly began.

"Nemesis is unlike any enemy that Earth Rangers have ever faced. He learns from each attack. He is strategically stronger than us. Because of today he will know that six rangers are now fighting together in this battle. Our objective is to defeat him before he grows too strong. Nemesis is a master at mind control. You've already fought his top four generals, Mallix, Galastic, Robotron, and Ada. He calls them the Four Horsemen."

"After the Apocalypse?" Brian asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Project Genesis was started by Zordon to prepare for this one battle. If we can defeat Nemesis we can guarantee that all the evil of this time period will be eradicated. When Zordon's tube was destroyed that ended all the evil in our galaxy. Since then, evil empires from outer space, the past, the future, and even manmade enemies have tried to take over this planet. Rangers from the past have held those threats at bay, but this is a threat that no one team can handle alone. Zordon will have to call upon all his Rangers for this one."

"Wait? You just said that Zordon was destroyed? How will he call on anyone to help us?" Phillip questioned.

Kimberly nodded to Jacob and he left the room.

"Maybe you misunderstood me, Phillip. I said Zordon's tube was destroyed. You just saw each of us yield the Phantom energy. You can check the history books and learn about the Phantom Ranger. But what history doesn't tell you is there have been three Phantom Rangers. The Phantom powers allow us to do many things such as telepathy, teleportation, and even time travel."

"Time travel? You've got to be kidding me?" Donte didn't believe a word she said.

"It's true," Jessie began. "As long as one of us remained in the present so that we can find our way back, the other two could travel in time to do what Zordon needed us too. The first mission was the most important."

"Which was what?" Kallie asked.

"We have a friend that can explain that," Kimberly pointed toward the entrance to the command center.

Walking into the room with Jacob was Alpha 5, the long time friend and robotic companion of Zordon himself.

"Guys let me introduce you to Alpha 5," Jacob said smiling. "This guy has fought alongside Zordon longer than any of the Rangers."

"Ok, I confess that I am incredibly confused. Can someone please explain to me? How is he here, and how can Zordon still be leading the Rangers?" Phillip questioned.

"Please allow me Kimberly," Alpha asked.

"Certainly Alpha," she agreed as she put her arm around his robotic shoulder.

"Years ago, when the Turbo Rangers were protecting Angel Grove, Zordon and I left Earth because of disturbances in Outer Space. My replacement, Alpha 6 continued to work with the Turbo Rangers, Space Rangers, and Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. When Zordon and I left Earth, he took me to the planet of Triforia, and my circuits could not believe it when I saw Kimberly standing there with Trey the Gold Ranger. It was then I learned the real reason Kimberly left the Rangers. She and her two siblings were transported to Triforia by Zordon to gain a very special power. I stayed on Triforia with them for five years. It was then we knew it was time to begin Zordon's plan."

"Alpha, that still doesn't explain how Zordon could still be alive," Brian questioned.

"Zordon is a spirit," Billy continued. "During the five years that Alpha spoke of, Kimberly contacted me on Aquitar and informed me of Zordon's plan. Zordon knew that with the build up of evil masterminds, even the power Rangers would not be able to stop them alone. He allowed himself to be caught by Astronema."

"Before he was caught, he explained the Phantom Powers to me. I learned how the time travel worked. When Jacob and Jessie were old enough, we knew it was time to time travel and rewrite history without anyone knowing that didn't need to," Kimberly explained.

"We tested the power first. I went back in time, and helped out the Turbo Rangers. I did that two or three times to test the power while using Kim and Jessie as anchors in the present to bring me back. Then in looking through history we realized the Space Rangers never discovered a set of Zords they needed to win this battle. So I went and contacted Cassie, the Pink Space Ranger, in order to give them the location. The version of history you know is when they found the new zords." Jacob added.

"It became obvious to the three of us that Jessie's psychic powers were the strongest. So for this final mission through time, Jacob and I traveled and she was the anchor. Jacob fought alongside the Gold Ranger in the Battle. I materialized on Astonema's ship right before Andros destroyed Zordon's tube. The Phantom power allows us to remain invisible, but Zordon sensed me even though Astronema and Andros did not. When Andros destroyed the tube, Zordon's spirit flew toward me and the new home we had planned for him. Jacob and I came back to the present and since then Zordon's spirit has continued to lead us and help us gather Rangers from the past and create Project Genesis." Kimberly explained

"So where is Zordon now?" Donte asked.

The top of Alpha's head opened up in the middle and a bright light shown from inside. Above Alpha the Rangers saw a face materialize in front of them.

"Rangers!" Zordon's voice boomed. "The younger versions of my first Ranger Team. You are my chosen ones. Yet your mission is much different than those Rangers before you."

Everyone in the room was in awe. The great Zordon himself was in their presence.

"Rangers, you must keep Nemesis from growing in power until our entire plan is in place. Within each of you there are powers you do not realize you possess. I call on each of you to trust me and allow me and those I've chosen to lead you to show you the way. Kimberly and Billy understand the importance of this mission. They will not let you go down the wrong path. Trust in them. The Book of Destiny will teach you more when it is time to learn new things. I believe in each of you. In time, you will grow to believe in each other. Your powers will not reach their full potential until you work as a team and completely trust the others with your life.

And with that, Zordon, disappeared and Alpha returned to normal.

"Is that it?" Kallie asked softly.

"It was the last recording we have of him," Billy answered.

"But it may not be the last time you hear him," Kimberly smiled. "His spirit is out there. He's watching over us," Kimberly confirmed.

An hour passed since Zordon's words. Kimberly and Billy had left the Rangers alone in order to let the intensity of the situation sink in. The group had paired off to discuss the situation.

Jacob came and sat next to Brian on the staircase.

"So Kimberly said, you found out things a bit early."

"Yeah, it was quite a shock finding out why you Harts really left Angel Grove. I mean when you said you were moving I thought you meant to another town not another galaxy," Brian laughed.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a trip." Jacob kidded.

Brian got serious for a moment.

"Jacob, this situation we've gotten ourselves into. On a scale of 1-10, how serious is it."

Jacob looked back. "24."

Kallie and Jessie hadn't left the table. The two girls quickly bonded, and had been talking for a solid hour.

"So what's the story on your brother?" Kallie asked.

"Kallie, take my advice. My brother is complicated. There are a lot of things about him, you don't know yet," Jessie confided.

"Care to share any of them?" Kallie inquired.

"I can't. I'm sorry, it's just personal stuff, you know. Let's just say that he is occupied at the time," Jessie said sitting back in her chair.

Kallie looked over to Jacob laughing with his old friend Brian. What could those secrets be?

"Look at her, Donte. Could it be anymore obvious that she has a thing for him?" Phillip was livid.

"Well dude, she's never going to have a thing for you if you don't tell her how you feel," he said as he continued to use the digital map to scan for signs of Nemesis.

"She should know by now. We've been around each other for how many years now?"

"Exactly my point. You may have just missed your opportunity, Phillip. She might be moving on."

"Kimberly, do you think this group will be able to do it?" Billy questioned.

She thought about it for a moment as she looked around the room.

"How could they not. It's in the genes."


	4. Zords

It was early morning and the Command Center was quiet with no activity. The Rangers were all asleep in their beds. All of them except one.

Jacob Hart quietly walked down the stairs into the Command Center.

"DECA, turn on the lights please," he commanded.

"Initiating power controls. Good Morning Jacob. Is there anything else I can do for you this morning?"

"Yes. I need you to set up a communication link with Project Genesis on the desk computer."

"Initiating communication link. To where should I direct the link?" DECA asked.

"Cadet Lyndsay Tate."

Jessica Hart sensed something was not right. She sat up in her bed and noticed the light on in her brother's room across the hall. She walked over and saw that the bed was made and her brother was no where to be found. Using her powers of telepathy, she located Jacob in the Command Center talking to someone on the computer.

"I swear…I'm going to kill him," she said shaking her head and heading into the bathroom.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't call," Lyndsay said smiling.

Lyndsay Tate was a cadet at Project Genesis at a very young age. When the Hart Twins arrived she'd already been through two years of training. As C-Level cadets, Lyndsay, the twins, and four others patrolled the areas of Earth not under current Ranger protection. On several occasions she accompanied the twins on special missions ordered by Captain Kimberly Hart. Over the last two years, Lyndsay and Jacob had become very close.

"You know if I say I'm going to do something I will find a way to do it," Jacob help smiling. It had been weeks since he'd seen her face.

"How are things going in Angel Grove?" she asked.

"I don't really want to talk about that. I want to talk about you," he answered.

"You're sweet, but I figured you've been gone long enough now that Billy is probably ready to work with you on the power harvest," Lyndsay had concern in her voice.

Jacob had tried to put this thought out of his mind. The Power Harvest was a special mission he'd been assigned by the Commander. It wasn't something he was looking forward too because it would be the most dangerous mission to date. But he also knew that Billy would not begin the mission until he felt comfortable leaving the Rangers to defend Angel Grove by themselves.

"He hasn't mentioned it yet," Jacob stated flatly. "I don't think we're at the point with the other Rangers that we can. The Four Mystics haven't received all their powers yet. But what about you? How are things going with your new assignment?"

"Good. I'm working with Steven Landors training the new C-Squad. Their seven good kids, but they have some growing up to do first."

"How's my boy doing?" Jacob got choked up talking about it. "I miss him so much Lyndsay."

"I know you do. I talk to him everyday about you. We've even watched some of the battles you've had in Angel Grove, and I point at the White Ranger and tell him that that is his daddy," Lyndsay replied.

"Is he awake? I really want to talk to him."

"He heard you were calling and has been waiting. But he wants to show you something," Lyndsay said with a huge smile on her face.

She stood from the table she was sitting at and moved the chair away. She returned and kneeled down on the floor with their 1-year old son. She stood him next to the chair and he held on to it. Then, she backed about three feet away.

"Come on. Show Daddy what you can do," she spoke.

The child began walking toward his mother.

Jacob's eyes grew wider and the tears began to form. He was watching his son walk. He was emotional from seeing this occasion, but part of him knew that the first time this had happened he'd not been there to see it.

Lyndsay scooped her son into her arms and sat back down at the table with her son in her lap. The baby saw his daddy on the screen and gave him a huge baby grin. Jacob waved at him, and the baby waved back. Jacob was overwhelmed with the emotion he felt. He knew his duty was as a Ranger, but he wanted nothing more than to be at home with his family.

"Say hello to your son, Jacob," Lyndsay broke him out of his trance.

"Hey Skylar! How is my little boy?"

In the stair well from the mansion to the command center, Jessie Hart stood. Her brother was under strict orders to keep his private life from the others for the time being. But his need to see them had proven stronger than his need to follow orders. As usual, Jessie had to protect her twin by standing in the stairwell to keep others from discovering his secret. While she stood there she was able to hear the hurt in her brother's voice as he continued to talk to his fiancée and his son. She too missed her best friend and nephew, but knew it was nothing compared to the emotional turmoil her brother was enduring. Jessie looked at her watch. The other Rangers would be coming down soon. She started to make noise coming down the stairwell.

Jacob heard someone coming.

"Lyndsay, I have to go. Skylar buddy I love you I promise I will come see you soon. Lyndsay…" he began.

"I know," she smiled with every ounce of love she had I her. "You don't have to tell me. Wave goodbye to daddy, Sky. You should go now Jacob."

"I love you," As he said this the link disconnected.

He turned to see his sister walking toward him.

"Little brother, you have got to be more careful. I heard every word. If it had been one of the others, Commander would crawl your butt for that."

Jacob knew he had taken a huge risk. His sister was right, but to him, the risk had been worth it. He knew Jessie understood how he felt. After all, if she didn't, who would.

"Jacob, I know you're hurting. I know you want to be with Lyndsay and Sky instead of here, but first and foremost we're Rangers. You have a responsibility to stop Nemesis so that Sky has a wonderful world to grow up in."

The twins didn't have anymore time to discuss things. They heard the others coming down the stairs.

"Good morning guys. Did you sleep well?" Kallie asked as she walked over to the twins.

"Somewhat," Jacob answered.

"So what is so important that Billy wanted us down here so early in the morning?" Donte asked.

They heard a sound from behind them. Next to the staircase, smoke was coming from an opening in the wall as a door they had never seen before opened. Through the door came Billy.

"I got you up so early because your new training simulator is up and running," Billy answered.

"Is it from the plans you've been working on?" asked Brian.

"What can we do with it?" asked Phillip.

"Yes, it's my new design. It's just like the ones at Project Genesis. Anyone want to try it out," Billy asked.

Phillip looked over and noticed that Jacob wasn't paying attention.

"I think Jacob and I should try it out first."

Jacob looked up at him. "That's okay. I'm not feeling that great. I'm sure one of the others would be willing to spar with you," Jacob explained.

"I'm sure they would. Don't worry about it Jacob. I'm sure no one would blame you for not wanting to fight me. Afterall you've never won a fight with me," Phillip egged him on.

"Dude, you're not actually going to count playground fights from when you were six are you?" Brian joked.

"Who knows. I'm sure he's forgotten all about it."

Jacob got up and headed toward the stairs. Phillip walked toward the simulator.

"Jacob, while your up there why don't you finish breakfast and clean the kitchen. I'll spar with your sister instead."

Phillip walked into the simulator. Jessie just looked around at the other Rangers, and started to walk inside as well. Before she could, Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her out, and took her place inside. The door shut and the simulation began. It looked like a boxing ring. Phillip walked toward Jacob and the sparring began. At first, Jacob just blocked every punch and kick Phillip threw at him, but eventually his emotions took over. Jacob got aggressive and started to hit back. Many of his blows hit Phillip square in the chest knocking him to the ground.

When Phillip turned back around, Jacob saw flames in his eyes, literally. Phillip stood and Jacob saw a red aura glowing around him. Outside the simulator the other Rangers and Billy were watching on the viewing screen.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Kallie asked.

"It looks like Phillip is tapping into his mystic powers," Billy explained.

Back inside, Phillip went after Jacob. The fight was much more even. Both Rangers were getting an equal amount of punches in.

"Okay this is getting too personal. DECA switch simulation to Alpha Beta Omega," Billy ordered.

The ring they were fighting in switched to Angel Grove Park. In front of Phillip and Jacob stood Galastic and Robotron.

"Do you think maybe we can put our differences aside and fight them instead of each other?" Jacob asked.

Phillip simply nodded. Both of them put their right arms in front of them.

"MYSTIC SPIRIT RANGER FORM, HAH!"

Red Ranger began battling Galastic and White Ranger fought Robotron. Each was losing on their own.

Jessie knew what they needed to do. Using her telepathy she spoke to Phillip.

"Concentrate on your mystic powers. The Power of Fire can be used with that of ice."

Phillip received the message.

"I know I can do this." From deep within he could feel the warmth of fire take over. He looked down to see his sword was on fire. He looked down at his left hand to see flames there as well. He pointed his sword at Galastic and shot fire toward the demon. As Galastic disappeared, Phillip turned to see Jacob on the ground below Robotron. Turning quickly he shot fire at him as well. Jacob looked up to see Phillip saving him. Rolling out of the way, he watched as Robotron disappeared as well.

White Ranger stared at Red Ranger.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Just because we may not like each other doesn't mean we can't fight together," Red Ranger stated.

"Well I hope that is true for your sake," a voice said from behind them.

Both turned to see Nemesis standing in his robed form behind them. Bolts of red lighting flew towards them. After they jumped out of the way Jacob yelled for Phillip.

"If we combine our powers it might buy us some time."

"Right!"

Red and White Rangers stood side by side raising their right arms toward Nemesis.

"FIRE AND ICE ATTACK, HAH!"

From the palms of their hands streams of fire and ice combined and attacked their Foe. Nemesis disappeared. As they stood there, a flame appeared in front of Phillip. Within the flame he saw a Hawk. The Hawk appeared through the flames and landed on his shoulder. From there, the bird turned into a power coin and levitated toward Red Ranger's morpher and absorbed into it. Phillip felt the new power enter his system.

As Phillip and Jacob exited the simulator, the others buzzed with the fact that a new zord had been found.

"Billy, this means I can use the hawk zord right?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, the hawk has given you its powers, but you will not be able to create a Megazord until the others find their Zords," Billy explained.

"How do we do that?" Donte asked.

Jessie was already working on that. She walked toward the research area of the command center and used her power to open the Book of Destiny. "We should be able to find something in here."

The Siren went off and DECA informed the Rangers of a new threat.

"Location of new demon is Angel Grove Beach. Identity Bellatrix, demon. Geracks are also located in the area.

"Jacob and I will stay and decipher the book, you go fight Bellatrix," Jessie suggested.

"Right, Rangers Ready!" Phillip ordered.

"Ready!"

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

Bellatrix was on the beach attacking the citizens of Angel Grove. He was about to attack an innocent young man with no defense. Before he could hurt him, Red Ranger's sword stopped the blow. Pushing Bellatrix back, he yelled for the boy to run. Red and Yellow Rangers attacked Bellatrix while Blue and Black worked on the Geracks.

"Flaming sword attack!" Red Ranger called out.

The Flames over took Bellatrix, but did not defeat him.

Blue and Black were rocking through the Geracks. One after another fell to their weapons.

"Guys we need you help," called Yellow Ranger.

Blue and Black joined Red and Yellow and the four of them fought Bellatrix.

"Combine your weapons!" ordered Red Ranger.

Red Rangers sword combined with Yellow Rangers double swords. The three lay on top of Black Ranger's ax and then Blue Ranger maximized his Blasters to canon mode and the other weapons docked on top of it.

The Rangers called out "MYSTIC CANON FIRE"

The four Rangers blasted Bellatrix. Bellatrix fell apart. The Rangers celebrated but quickly Yellow Ranger realized something was not right. Bellatrix reformed and stood before them.

A strong wind blew through the beach. With it, brought Pink and White Rangers.

"Guys, in order for you to retrieve your zords, you must completely accept your Mystic Powers," Pink Ranger explained.

Black, Blue and Yellow felt the powers increase inside them. Red, White and Pink defended them from Bellatrix.

"Come on Kallie, you felt these powers before. Bring them back." Yellow Ranger thought to herself.

The ground began to rumble beneath her feet. Inside her helmet her eyes turned yellow. A yellow aura surrounded her. She looked toward Bellatrix and dove into the ground. The ground shook as she headed in his direction. Coming up underneath his feet, she threw him twenty feet into the air and dropped him. As she returned to earth, a yellow fog came out of the ground. In it she saw a yellow bear walking toward her. She reached out and placed her hand on its head and the power entered her Ranger Form. She looked at her hand and her zord power coin was there. She placed it in her morpher and returned to the fight.

Donte kept feeling shocks all over his body. Looking at his hands he saw lighting flashes coming from his body. He looked to Bellatrix attacking his friends and pointed his arm in that direction. A bolt of electricity flew from his body and shocked Bellatrix to his knees. The Black Ranger felt his power increase. From the bolt of lightning came the form of a Bison. The Bison ran toward him and the power entered his body with the bison turning into a power coin and entering his morpher. Donte now felt this new power and joined the fight against Bellatrix.

Through all of the action, the Rangers lost track of the Blue Ranger.

"Where is Brian?" Jacob called out while ducking a blow from Bellatrix.

"We have to find him," Phillip answered back.

A huge wave a water came toward them from the lake.

"Look!" screamed Jessie.

The Blue Ranger was surfing on top of a shark's back toward the group.

"Wave Attack!" called out the Blue Ranger.

Bellatrix was knocked down by the water.

The Shark gave its power to Brian.

The Rangers stood there together; a group of six.

"MYSTIC SPIRIT RANGERS!" called out all six Rangers.

"White as snow, and solid as ice, WHITE MYSTIC RANGER!"

"Pink as the sunset, and powerful as the wind, PINK MYSTIC RANGER!"

"Black as the night, and shocking as electricity, BLACK MYSTIC RANGER!"

"Blue as the ocean and strong as the sea, BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!"

"Yellow as the sun, and firm as the Earth, YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!"

"Red as fire, and destructive as the flames, RED MYSTIC RANGER!"

"POWER RANGERS SUPERSONIC ATTACK!"

The Rangers used each of their mystic powers to create a wave of energy that struck and destroyed Bellatrix.

The Rangers looked to the sky when they heard a familiar voice.

"Demon of the night, Rise once more and fight!" Mallix called out and Bellatrix rose from the ashes.

"Here we go guys. Jacob, you and Jessie take care of Mallix, we'll get Bellatrix."

"Right!" he agreed.

"MYSTIC ZORDS ARISE!"

From the different elements they created each animal returned and changed into their Zord forms.

"MYSTIC ZORDS COMBINE!"

The Rangers watched as the Bear Zord created the legs. The Bison Zord formed the body and left arm. The Shark Zord formed the right arm. The Hawk Zord formed the breast plate and head of the MEGA MYSTIC ZORD.

"Power Sword!" called Phillip.

The Mega Mystic Zord fought Bellatrix, But on the ground the twins went after Mallix. The demon wanted nothing to do with them and disappeared.

"We should call our Zords and help them," Jacob stated.

Their communicators beeped.

"Jacob," Billy began speaking. "Return to the Command Center immediately. It is time to begin The Harvest. Jessie wait there and if the others need your help call the Spirit Mega Zord."

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked.

"I'll have to be. Take care of yourself," Jacob hugged his sister. "Mystic Runner!"

The White Mystic Runner appeared and he jumped on.

"Jessie," he began. "If something happens to me make sure Lyndsay and Skylar are taken care of, okay?"

It was the first time she truly felt nervous about what her brother was about to endure. "I will. Please, Jacob, be careful."

Jacob disappeared in the distance.

The Mega MysticZord took its strike pose.

The four Rangers said in unison, "Mega MysticZord Final Strike!"

The Power Zord did a trip strike and Bellatrix was no more.

When the Rangers returned to the Command Center, Kallie noticed Jessie crying in the corner. The others quickly noticed as well.

"Jessie what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry guys. We should have told you. Part of our mission here was to make sure that you gained your Mystic Powers. When that happened we knew our Commander was sending Jacob on a dangerous mission."

"You mean he's gone?" Brian asked.

She simply nodded.

"Will he be coming back?" Phillip truly sounded concerned.

"I hope so, but this mission is extremely dangerous. He has to do it alone. The only assistance he has is through his communicator if he needs help," she tried to control her emotions. "Let me show you."

She placed her hands on the Book of Destiny sitting in her lap and the magic opened the book. She turned the pages to one titled, "The Chamber of Powers."

"You know how in Physics there is a law about energy not being made nor destroyed?" she asked.

"Yes," Donte answered. "It's one of the basic laws of Physics."

"Ranger energy is no different. All of the Rangers that have lost their powers simply lost the use of them. The powers themselves returned to The Chamber of Powers." She explained.

"And that is where Jacob is headed?" Kallie questioned.

Jessie looked up.

"It's his destiny. He has to locate all the Ranger energies and return them to their owners before Nemesis gains full power. If he doesn't everyone on Earth will perish." Jessie said as she closed the book.


	5. The Power Harvest

Jessie found herself on a hillside overlooking Angel Grove Lake. She was kneeling in front of a gravestone. The tears streaming down her face could not be stopped.

"I just don't understand how this could happen. How could I lose you?" she cried.

Behind her, a figure walked up the hill and leaned against a tree behind her.

"Jessie, sometimes we lose people and we can't explain it. I know you're hurting. I'm hurting too. Losing a member of the family isn't easy for anyone on either side."

Jessie turned to see Jacob standing behind her.

"I have to go now. But you should know I will never be far from you," Jacob said and faded away.

"Jacob! No don't go! Don't leave me!" Jessie screamed out.

"Jessie, wake up!" Brian put his arms around her and held her close. "It's a bad dream Jessie. Jacob's not going anywhere."

Jessie's head jumped up from the table she had fallen asleep on. She looked around the room to see Brian, Kallie, Donte, and Phillip with concerned looks on their faces. Jessie had tried to explain to them the importance of the mission her brother had gone on, but left out some pretty major details.

"I'm sorry guys. I must have dozed off. Have we heard anything from Billy yet?" she asked.

"No, it's been six hours and nothing," Brian answered. He was worried about his brother as well because he had no idea what role he was playing in this mission. "Jessie, I still don't understand what's going on. Why would finding a secret cave be so dangerous?"

Jessie knew she needed to tell them, but it was a fine line between what they needed to know and what she could actually tell them.

"It's not a cave, Brian." She began. "But it is a chamber so to speak."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Jessie. I think we deserve to know what is going on," Phillip insisted.

Jessie nodded her head in agreement.

"In theory, the mission is simple," Jessie attempted an explanation. "Nemesis is the most powerful demon in the entire universe. Now that he has returned to Earth, he will attract enemies of the past, present, and future. In order to combat that, we must increase our forces as well. Zordon put a plan in motion called the Chamber of Power. The location would send out a sort of homing beacon for Ranger powers if they were ever lost or removed from the Rangers themselves."

"So, Jacob has to find this Chamber and retrieve all of these old powers?" Donte inquired.

Jessie shook her head.

"Not exactly. He already knows where it is. In fact, he's the only one that has ever been there, and is the only one that can access the power."

"So if he already knows where the chamber is then why is this such a difficult mission?" Phillip was trying to understand.

"You're asking the wrong question, Phillip. It's not a matter of where the chamber is located. It's what he has to go through to get there."

Billy and Jacob stood at the front entrance of Project Genesis. To Jacob, it felt like home. But he also knew what awaited him on the inside. Project Genesis was protected by state of the art equipment produced by NASADA. The entire facility was enclosed with cloaking technology that would keep the average onlooker, or evil villain, from detecting its presence. The United States Government itself had funded the project along with 80 other countries. It was the belief that if you could train enough Rangers, they could defend the entire planet.

As the two walked down the long corridor to the entrance, Billy could sense Jacob's nervousness.

"You know everything is going to be okay, right? The finest brains in the company will be working with you to make sure that nothing happens," he said comforting.

"Yeah, I know," Jacob agreed blandly.

"Please identify yourselves." The DECA computer system asked.

Both placed their hands on key pads for the palm scan.

"Mr. Billy Cranston and Captain Jacob Hart, welcome back to Genesis."

The doors opened.

"Captain? But I'm only a cadet?" Jacob questioned.

"Not anymore little brother," Jacob turned to see his oldest sister walking toward him. "I sensed that you two were here. I thought I'd meet you at the door."

Kimberly Hart was all smiles. Jacob took note of his sister's uniform. The grey suit with red lining showed four stars on her lapel.

"You've been promoted!" Jacob smiled.

"So have you," she winked.

She reached up to his collar and pinned on a third star to his lapel. "Jessie has been promoted too. You will have to take hers to her when all this mess is over."

Jacob saw concern in his sister's eyes. Even though she was older and more experienced he always wanted to protect her.

"So Kim, you only have like two people on the whole planet that out rank you now. That has to feel good." He tried changing the subject.

"It does. In fact, they have insisted on helping you through your journey today. Billy, I am supposed to take you to see the General now. He is looking forward to seeing his old friend. Jacob, I am sure that there are a few places you want to go before you begin the mission."

"Yes. Can you tell me where Lyndsay is?" he asked.

"She's on the training fields right now."

The three said their good-byes and separated. Jacob knew his way around Genesis much better than Angel Grove. He couldn't help but take in all the scenery around him. He missed this place so much. "You aren't lost are you?" a voice called out from behind him.

Jacob turned and saw who was speaking to him. Standing there was Dana Mitchell, the former Lightspeed Pink Ranger. He could see that things had changed since he'd last seen her. She was pregnant.

"Well, well, well! There sure has been a lot of things going on with you. How are you doing? And what are you doing here?" he asked as he gave her a hug. Dana had been one of his trainers when he'd injured himself before.

"You're the reason I'm here. I'm one of the ones doing your procedure today," she answered. "And as for my belly, I'm six months pregnant. We're having a girl."

"I am really sorry I wasn't able to come to the wedding. I really wanted too, but with training and everything…"

"Don't worry about it. I got the present you and Jessie sent. Thank you," she responded.

"So what's your husband's name again?"

"Donavan Drew. He has started a new laser technology plant that NASADA has a lot of interest in. Hopefully, things will turn out well for us," she beamed when she talked about him.

"Well, I'm actually trying to find Lyndsay. I want to see her and Schuyler before the…well you know"

"I'm sure she wants to see you two. That boy of yours is adorable."

"I'm sure your daughter will be too. Have you decided on a name?" he asked.

"Sydney. Donavan and I both love that name, and it's where we went on our honeymoon," Dana answered.

The two said their good-byes and Jacob continued walking toward the training fields.

He spotted her immediately. She was working with two others he recognized. Before being assigned to Angel Grove, Jacob and his sister were a part of a group of Rangers that worked across the globe on secret missions. The sole purpose of the group was locating Nemesis. Once he was found, the group was separated and sent on different assignments. That was two months ago. The group was led by Kimberly Hart, the first female Red Ranger on Earth. Jessie and Jacob were the same colors as they are now; pink and white. Lyndsay was the Blue Ranger. Jacob's best friend and roommate, David Schuyler, whom they named their son after, was the Green Ranger. They also served with three others. Felix Delgado, the Black Ranger, and the two men working with Lyndsay currently. Addison Randall was the Purple Ranger, and Steven Landors, the Yellow Ranger. Together they made up the Power Rangers Spirit Force.

While Jessie and Jacob had been assigned Angel Grove, the others were busy as well. Lyndsay, Steven, and Felix, all stayed at Project Genesis to train new Rangers. David and Addison were different stories. Both had been sent on missions and never returned. Both were missing in action.

Jacob could hear Steven's voice.

"A ranger should always be ready for any situation. You never know when and where an attack can come from," he heard him say. Then he heard Steven's voice in his head. "I can tell your standing up there. Want to have some fun with these cadets?"

All the Spirit Rangers had the power of telepathy. He could tell Felix and Lyndsay knew he was there as well.

"Sure why not," he laughed.

The air became cold. All of the cadets began to shiver. They looked around and could not understand how it could be so cold with the sun shining. All of a sudden they were all knocked to the ground by a gust of wind. When they stood, four ninjas, White, Blue, Purple, and Yellow stood before them.

A young man of about 18 seemed to take the lead and began the attack. The four ninjas took on the class of twenty. Jacob noticed that some were far more advanced than others. The kid that began the attack singled him out. Jacob couldn't help but be impressed. Even though his skills didn't match up to Jacob, they were far more advanced than the others. But even this kid could not stand up to the Spirit Ninjas.

The sparring ended as quickly as it began.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

The four former partners revealed themselves and the group of cadets saw Jacob Hart's face for the first time.

"You're…you're Jacob Hart!" the boy couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yep. What's your name?" Jacob asked.

"Marcus, sir. Marcus Truman."

"Not bad kid. Keep up the good work. Steven, Felix good to see you again," Jacob said as he shook their hands. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to steal my fiancée away for a little while."

Jacob and Lyndsay walked back to their quarters. They hadn't really said anything. They just enjoyed being in the presence of each other. Lyndsay knew why he was there and was concerned, but knew the last thing Jacob wanted was to think about it now.

"It was good to see Steven and Felix again," Jacob stated.

"Yeah, they always ask about you. You know Felix and Kasey are having a baby soon," Lyndsay informed.

"I ran into Dana Drew and saw that she was pregnant too. There must be something in the water," he laughed. "Does Steven still insist that Edie and their boy not live at Genesis?"

"I think that's more Edie than Steven," Lyndsay joked. "She likes to keep Jack away from all the 'craziness' I believe is what she calls it. I think Felix and Kasey plan to do the same."

"They would be much safer here. Especially with Nemesis out there. I worry about you and Schuyler all the time. Where is my boy anyway? I can't wait to see him."

"Emily is taking care of him for me. Her son absolutely adores Sky. They love to play together," Lyndsay said.

They knocked on the door and a young woman their age answered.

"Well hey stranger! It's good to see you! I certainly wasn't expecting you today," Emily Carson gushed.

She heard a crash behind her.

"Bridge, stop trying to stand on your head! You're only 2 years old for goodness sakes. You two excuse me."

Jacob had stopped paying attention. He saw his son's eyes looking back at him. Sky's grin was from ear to ear and he clapped his hands when he saw his daddy. Jacob got down on his knees and Sky walked towards him. He almost started running. Jacob scooped him up in his arms and Sky put his little arms around his dad's neck.

"Hey little man! It's so good to see you."

"Daddy!" Sky called out.

Sky's words took the breath out of both his parents. It was his first word. They laughed and celebrated with their son.

Unfortunately, the celebration had to end.

Standing in front of the happy family was Commander Kimberly Hart, Commander Wesley Collins, and Billy.

"Jacob, it's time. Why don't you bring Lyndsay and Sky with you? The General would like to speak to you before the mission begins," Kimberly began.

With Sky in one arm and his other hand holding Lyndsay's, the three walked with them to the medical wing of Genesis. Once inside the room, Jacob began recognizing those around him. Dana was seated over in the corner. He also noticed other former Rangers in the room. Kathryn Hilliard, whom he knew had become a doctor of psychotherapy, was there as well as Cassie Chan who was the resident physician at Project Genesis. It was the first time he realized how many former Pink Rangers were in the medical field.

After exchanging pleasantries, Cassie began to explain the procedure.

"Jacob, Kathryn will be monitoring your brain activity and using Kimberly as your psychic connection. Dana will monitor your heart and vital signs. Billy and his assistants will help with the extraction and then the General and Lt. Commander will work on the storage issue."

"Who are Billy's assistants?" Lyndsay asked concerned.

"We are," Steven answered as he and Felix walked through the door. They were accompanied by Danny Carson, the technical advisor for the Spirit Rangers.

Jacob and Lyndsay felt better knowing their friends were there to help.

Jacob looked into Cassie's eyes. "What are my odds?"

"We are all going to be here for you. I'd say excellent." She tried to comfort him.

"Cassie, no one understands how hard this will be more than I do. Don't sugar-coat it. What are my chances for survival?"

Her face seemed grimmer.

"This procedure has never been done. New procedures always have a 50% mortality rate. But that's what I'm here for. You do your part of the mission. Zordon chose you to hold the Chamber of Power because he knew you could handle it. Just like all those times you helped me as the Phantom Ranger, I know you can do this. Let me worry about the other stuff. I'm a damn good doctor. I'm not going to let you go anywhere."

The doors to the medical bay opened. A stream of cadets entered with trays containing important materials.

Each contained a set of Ranger morphers that he recognized from the past. The final tray held a shield he did not recognize.

"ATTENTION" Commander Wesley Collins called out.

Jacob turned around to see the two highest ranking officers of Project Genesis enter the room.

Lt. Commander Andros and General Jason Lee Scott.

"Jacob, it's so good to see you again," Andros said as he shook his hand.

Jacob knew Andros very well. Part of his training had been on KO-35. However, the person he couldn't help but watch was the person standing behind him. General Jason Lee Scott.

"Jacob, how is that brat of a little brother of mine treating you?" he asked.

"Not bad, sir. We're working well together."

"No need to lie to me. I've been watching. But I appreciate your candour," Jason smiled. "Lyndsay, if you will take Sky with you. It's time to begin the procedure."

She turned and put her arms around Jacob and her son. She was trembling from the fear of losing her love. She kissed him gently on the lips. Jacob held his son close to him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Schuyler, daddy has to work now, and it's going to make him a little sick. So think really good thoughts about us being together and everything will be okay."

The entire room was quiet as Jacob said goodbye to his loved ones. Everyone knew how serious this could be.

Lyndsay walked out the door and looked back through the window. She saw Jacob morph into the Phantom Ranger and then remove his helmet. He lay on the table and the others began to hook him up to all kinds of machines. Finally, Billy approached him with a contraption that looked like a large magnifying glass with a large needle coming from the eye. The needle lowered toward Jacob and pierced the red oval over his heart. She heard his scream of pain and then he was unconscious.

**COMMAND CENTER**

Jessie turned around and immediately started all the surveillance equipment in the command centre. Kallie and Brian followed suit not understanding what she was doing.

"Where are Phillip and Donte?" she asked.

"Donte went to pick up his little brother at school, and Phillip went for a run," Kallie answered.

"Call them back. The harvest has begun."

**NEMESIS'S LAIR**

"Master, there is something going on we should know more about. I can feel that the rangers are up to something. My psychic abilities tell me that they are stretched to their limits. I believe an attack now would be most beneficial," Ada suggested.

"And I suppose you believe that we should send one of your dreadful demons to Angel Grove," Nemesis snarled.

"On the contrary, master," she purred. "Send Galastic and Robotron. Allow Mallix to make them grow. That will keep the Rangers busy until I can figure out what they are up too."

"Very well, my sweet Ada. Do this for me, and I will reward you fervently," Nemesis hissed.

**COMMAND CENTER**

"What is the hurry?" Phillip asked as he came down the stairs.

"Jessie says the harvest began," Brian answered.

"We're seeing fluctuations in the morphing grid that Nemesis will undoubtedly see as well," Kallie continued.

"And Donte is…" Phillip began.

"Still not back from taking his brother home from school." Kallie continued.

"DECA, can you lock onto his coordinates?" Jessie commanded.

"Affirmative. Coordinates for Donte Taylor are locked."

"I'm going to get him," Jessie stated. "Phillip take over surveillance."

Before she could leave the siren sounded.

"DECA identify demon?" Phillip ordered.

"Demons identified as Galastic and Robotron. Coordinates are less than 100 yards from the Black Ranger."

"You should go. I'll stay here and monitor in case another attack happens. I'll join you if needed," Jessie suggested.

Phillip nodded and he, Kallie and Brian all called for their Mystic Runners. The three flew to Donte's location and found him battling both demons at once. Once the four were together the fight was more fair.

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

The Rangers continued to battle.

**GENESIS**

Jacob was still on the operating table. Three hours had passed since the beginning of the procedure. Kimberly was maintaining a psychic connection, and was trembling from seeing what her brother had to deal with. The true battle was inside his soul. Buried deep within his very being was the Chamber of Power. Getting to it was not a problem. His Phantom Power made that part easy. He could even see each one. The problem centred around the fact that in order to release a power, Jacob had to fight it. One after one, he battled each Ranger Spirit. He'd already endured twenty battles, and he was getting tired. But still, he pressed on.

"You must be tired by now," the Dino Thunder Red Ranger Power stated. "Do you really think you can free me?"

"It is my destiny," Jacob said as he pulled himself from the ground.

The two battled ferociously.

On the outside, Cadet Landors received an urgent message for General Scott.

"Sir, this just came from Captain Jessie Hart. There are two superdemons attacking Angel Grove."

The message was absorbed through Kimberly's ears and into Jacob's subconscious.

"Hear that?" he said to the Dino Thunder Red Ranger Spirit. "We've got to speed this up. I've got work to do."

On the outside, everyone watched as a Red ball of light exited from Jacob's right hand and drifted toward the Red Dino Gem.

"What should we do sir?" Cadet Landors asked again.

"Put Genesis on an orange alert. Inform Captain Hart we are monitoring the situation, and retrieve the Purple and Yellow Spirit Morphers and help out the Mystics. Nemesis needs to know that he is not the only one that can multiply."

"Yes sir." Stephen Landors and Felix Delgado took their leave.

When Lyndsay saw them leave the operating room, she left a sleeping Sky on the bench and stopped them.

"What's going on? How can you leave at a time like this?" she cried.

"Angel Grove is under a major attack. The general told us to get our Spirit Morphers and be ready to help out," Felix explained. The two began to run away again.

"Wait!" she called out again, but when they turned around she didn't know what she was going to say.

"We have to go, Lyndsay." Steven felt bad but had to follow orders.

"Grab mine too," she ordered.

"Lyndsay, I can understand but you should stay here with…"Felix began.

"Last time I checked I outrank both of you. Now get my morpher and have your wives and little Jack teleported here. At least until this battle is over."

The two nodded their agreement.

In Angel Grove, the Rangers were being pounded. On top of Galastic and Robotron, Nemesis had sent almost 100 Geracks. Jessie was monitoring the situation and knew she had to help out.

"DECA, all commands will come directly from the Ranger morphers. I have to go help out my friends."

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

The Pink Ranger headed toward the fight, but was not allowed to join it before being struck by a bolt of lightning. She looked up to see Ada walking toward her.

"You didn't think I was going to let the boys have all the fun did you?" she smirked. "Something is going on with the White Ranger, and I'm going to torture you until you tell me. And while I do that, Mallix is going to make things a little harder for your friends."

She pointed to where Mallix was standing. His staff was directed and Robotron and Galastic.

"Demon of the night, Rise once more and fight!"

Jessie watched as both superdemons grew. She heard her friends call their Zords and the sounds of them responding. She went to call the Elephant Zord as well.

"I don't think so!" Ada screamed.

Jessie looked around to see herself surrounded by 50 Geracks and Ada. Above them, the Mega Mystic Zord fought two super-sized superdemons.

**GENESIS**

"So you take care of Sky until I get back. Think you can handle that?"

Lyndsay looked down to Cadet Marcus Truman.

"Yes Ma'am. I will guard him with my life. Good luck ma'am."

Well then, Felix, Steven, there is only one thing left to do…" she suggested.

"Right!" they agreed.

"SPIRIT RANGERS, POWER UP, HAH!"

**ANGEL GROVE**

Jessie was tiring from the constant pounding she was receiving. Ada revealed in her soon-to-be victory. Jessie stood in front of Ada and surrounded by Geracks. "You will not defeat me Ada. Traitors never win!"

"You'll pay for calling me a traitor, Pink Ranger," Ada yelled.

A cloud of smoke surrounded Jessie.

"Exactly how do you plan on making her pay?" The Blue Spirit Ranger asked.

Ada looked up and saw three Rangers she knew very well.

"You three? Where did you come from?" she snapped.

"Rangers never give up on one of their own, Addison!" Steven called out.

"My name is Ada!" she screamed and attacked them.

"Go help the Mystics, we'll take care of this," Lyndsay told Jessie.

"Right! ELEPHANT ZORD ARISE!"

The Elephant ran through the forest toward her.

The Spirit Rangers continued to fight on the ground. Felix and Steven fought the Geracks. Lyndsay took on Ada. The Elephant Zord fought Galastic and The Mega Mystic Zord fought Robotron.

**GENESIS**

"Jason, the situation in Angel Grove is getting worse," Andros informed the General.

"How many more powers, Billy?" he asked.

"By my calculations," he looked at his chart. "There are seven left."

"Cassie, will Jacob be able to fight when he is done?"

"Absolutely not. This drain of power will put him out of commission for at least 48 hours if not longer."

"Kimberly, Jessie is going to need the Eagle Zord to continue the fight. Is there any way that can happen?"

"I can try."

Kimberly concentrated extremely hard as she held her brother's hand.

Inside, Jacob stood in front of seven ranger spirits: the five Turbo Rangers, the White Tiger Ranger, and the Dino Thunder Black Ranger. He was poised to fight them all.

"You heard what they said. I have to protect my team. But I have to go through all of you first."

"No you do not. You have proven yourself worthy Jacob Hart. Zordon chose well. Let these go and I will help you send your Zord," the White Ranger declared.

"Something is happening," Cat informed. "His brain activity just doubled.

"So did his heart rate," Dana called out.

"Jason, there is an energy surge," Billy included.

Six energy fields all exited his body at once causing Jacob to go into convulsions. The turbo powers entered the final tray of morphers and the Black Dino Power entered its morpher.

"Concentrate on Kim," the White Ranger ordered.

Jacob did so.

"Tell her to send your thoughts to Jessie," he continued.

"I hear him," Kimberly said out loud.

"What did she say?" Andros asked.

"She said, 'I hear him,'" Kathryn repeated and shrugged her shoulders.

"Jessie, I need you to listen to me," Kimberly called out.

Jessie looked around her. Her friends, old and new, were all fighting.

"I'm a little busy, Kim."

"Jessie concentrate."

"Jacob," Jessie whispered.

The Elephant Zord stopped moving.

"What's happening to Kimberly?" Dana asked.

Kimberly's right arm slowly rose into the air.

"Look!" Cassie called out.

Jacob's rose as well.

Galastic could not believe his luck. The elephant Zord was a sitting duck.

"I'll finish you Pink Ranger!"

A thunderous screech came down from the sky.

"Look," Kallie pointed. "Jacob has sent the Eagle Zord."

"SPIRIT MEGAZORD COMBINE"

Ada knew she was outnumbered. She saw that all her Geracks had been annihilated. Now there were two Mega Zords standing side by side ready to fight. She waved her arm and disappeared.

The two Mega Zords returned their earlier poundings. Galastic and Robotron fell to the ground. Both yielded Spirit Swords and slashed at their opponents. They returned to normal size and also disappeared.

**GENESIS**

The Spirit Rangers returned to Genesis with Jessie. It was agreed upon that the Mystics would stay and monitor Angel Grove, but that Jessie needed to see her brother.

When they arrived to the operating room, Marcus was asleep on a bench in the waiting area with Sky asleep on top of him. Lyndsay quietly picked up her son and handed him to his aunt. Steven and Felix returned to the operating room. Lyndsay and Jessie watched through the window.

"How are things going?" Felix asked.

"The harvest is over," General Jason Scott announced. "Now they are trying to bring him back."

Jacob began to convulse a second time.

"Pressure is dropping," Dana stated.

"Brain activity is fluctuating too rapidly," Kathryn continued.

Kimberly fell to the ground as if she'd been punched.

"He cut off our connection. I lost him!" her voice cried.

A white ball of energy exited his right palm and entered its morpher.

The room filled with the noise of Jacob Hart flat lining.

Jessie stood outside the operating room in horror, remembering the dream she'd only had this morning.


	6. The Power Chamber

**NEMESIS'S LAIR**

"Have you seen Ada?" Galastic sneered.  
"No, I haven't seen her since our last battle when she promised Master a victory against the Rangers, and she did not live up to her word," Robotron was quite pleased with her failure.  
"Perhaps Master vanquished her for her failure," Mallix squealed in his high pitched voice.  
"It would serve her right for failing the master!" Galastic jeered.  
A voice surrounded them in the room.  
"If I vanquished you every time you failed me you would all be gone fools!"  
All three superdemons cowered from the voice.  
"Come to my throne room. I have a mission for each of you."

The trio slowly walked into the throne room to see Nemesis sitting there, his red eyes glowing from underneath the hood of his cloak.  
"Before you go thinking you are better than Ada you should realize she is the only one of your four buffoons that has been successful against the Rangers. For that she has been rewarded."  
"But how was she successful?" Robotron bellowed. "We did not defeat the Rangers."  
"That was not the mission you weak-minded, small-brained, lily livered bucket of bolts," Nemesis charged. "Your attack was an effort to gain information about the Rangers and their Zords. Ada believed there to be other Rangers in hiding and she was right. She also believed that the Zords would not work if one was non-functioning. Again, she was also right. But the third bit of news is the most important."  
"What could it be master?" Mallix begged. "What could be so wicked that it would make you so happy?"  
Nemesis laughed the most wicked laugh you could ever imagine.  
"The White Ranger, it would seem, has been destroyed."

**OPERATING ROOM AT GENESIS**

Through Lyndsay's eyes she could see that those in the room were doing everything they could to save Jacob. All sound had been muted, all smells erased. All she could concentrate on were the looks on the doctors as the realization covered their faces that they were losing one of The **Trilogy**. Memories of Jacob and her and Sky flooded her mind. How could this all be over? How could she lose her best friend and the love of her life.  
Everyone in the room had stopped. The sound of the machine flatlining resounded through the room. Lyndsay looked around unwilling to accept the fact that he was gone. She had to find some glimmer of hope.

And then she did.

Kimberly **Hart** was not crying. She simply stood and pulled the glove off of her right hand. She placed it above Jacob's heart. She concentrated. Using her abilities of psychic power she transferred energy between herself and her little brother. She was determined to find his soul and bring it back.

Something was wrong. It wasn't working. Jessie saw this and passed Sky to his mother. She ran into the room, stood on the opposite side of the table from Kimberly and placed her hand an inch above Kim's. Everyone in the room could see the added power being transferred. The **Trilogy** was now connected.

"Brain activity is increasing," Kat stated.  
"Still no heart rate," Dana added.

Lyndsay had to try. There was one possibility. The main centre of the Spirit Rangers power came from a psychic connection that each member had with the other. All seven Spirit Rangers had telepathic powers. Perhaps she could help Jessie and Kimberly bring him back. She walked into the operating room with Sky and handed her son to Andros. Sky wasn't sure what was going on, but held on to Andros with all the strength he had. He watched as his mother walked over to his two aunts and placed her hand above theirs and began to concentrate. The psychic connection began to flow through her as well.

"His fingers are moving," Billy announced.  
Cassie looked down at Jacob's hand. "Muscle reflex returning…..Dana heartbeat?"  
Dana stared intently at the screen.  
A small bleep crossed the screen.  
"No heartbeat yet, activity is still there, Cassie."

At this point, Felix and Steven had taken their cue from Lyndsay. They joined the three girls and used their abilities as well. Everyone in the room watched as those closest to Jacob attempted to save his life.

The heart monitor began increasing in speed.  
The heartbeat had returned.

"Pressure is back up 100/80. Normal patterns emerging," stated Dana.  
"Brain activity running on normal cycles," Catherine released the breath she'd been holding all this time.  
Cassie breathed a sigh of relief as well.

"We're not out of the woods yet. As I said before this procedure will take at least 48 hours before he gains consciousness again."  
"You're saying at least," Jason asked.  
"Yes, it could be longer."  
**THE COMMAND CENTER  
**  
The Mystic Rangers sat quietly in the command centre waiting on news about their fallen friend. Jessie had promised to send them news but it had been almost 12 hours and still no word from anyone.

"Does anyone else find it strange that so much fuss is going into taking care of Jacob?" Phillip asked.  
The other three Rangers were shocked by his question.  
"Phillip, something is wrong. Can't you tell? All the signs point to it. Billy is not answering his communicator, and neither is Jessie or Jacob. Something is really wrong!" Brian protested.  
"So we all sit around here and wait on word about Jacob? We're supposed to just put our lives on hold and wait on him to complete his mission?" Phillip was annoyed and no one knew why.  
"Come on man just cool it. Jacob could be hurt or messed up. Let's just wait and see what's up," Donte was always the one with the cool head. He'd tried to calm down Phillip but it didn't seem to work.  
"Why Donte? Give me one good reason why?"  
Kallie had enough.  
"Because Jacob wouldn't think twice about it. You're the only one harbouring resentment here, and for what I have no way in hell of knowing. But if it was you on this mission doing whatever it is that they have him doing, Jacob would be checking on you constantly. Not because he likes you. He doesn't. You don't make it very easy for anyone too, but he believes in you and me and the entire team. This is not about you Phillip. This isn't the Red Ranger Show! This is about the entire team, and one of us is in danger, and until we have him back we are not complete. Now sit down, shut up, and wait like the rest of us!"

Phillip sat down and shut his mouth.  
Donte went back to his book.  
Brian had to stifle his surprise. It was so out of character for Kallie to do something like that. He looked to see that she was crying. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Incoming message from Project Genesis," DECA announced.  
The four Rangers all moved toward the viewing screen.  
"Put it through, DECA," Phillip said.  
"Rangers, it's good to see you." Billy smiled.  
"How is Jacob?" Kallie quickly asked.  
"That's a complicated answer. I take it you've figured out what has happened?" he asked.  
The truth is, only Kallie and Brian had taken the clues Jessie gave them to figure out what was going on. Phillip and Donte did not.  
"What exactly did happen. Billy?" Donte asked.  
"I don't have much time, but the shorthand version is that the Chamber of Powers isn't a place, it's a person. Jacob is the Chamber. We had to extract the powers from him so that when the time comes, we can call upon all the Rangers for assistance. There were complications during the surgery and we lost Jacob for a while."  
All four, even Phillip reacted to the news. It was a shock to their system.  
"Is he…" Brian started to ask.  
"He's alive," Billy interrupted. "But he's unconscious. It's unclear when or if he will wake up."  
"So what happens to our team?" Phillip asked.  
"That's a question for someone else besides me. Phillip, there is someone who wants to talk to you anyway. He's the head of Project Genesis, and the guy we all answer too.  
Phillip saw his older brother enter the screen.  
"Rangers, we have a lot of work to do. Let me take this as my first opportunity to thank you for taking up this battle in Angel Grove. I think I speak for each of us on the original team when I say you are going to make us proud. Donte, I spoke to Zack just a few days ago. He may be in Europe right now, but he is keeping tabs on you. He loves that you are continuing the legacy of the Black Ranger. Brian, I know how much Billy loves his work, but I can tell he is enjoying working with you even more. Phillip…" Jason smiled. "You're a lot like me. Don't forget to learn from your mistakes. Make me proud little brother. And Kallie, I know that Trini is looking down on you from heaven. She is so proud."  
Kallie couldn't hold the tears back any longer.  
Then, Jason got to business.

"Rangers, I am sure that Nemesis has figured out that you are down a Ranger. He is a smart enemy. I am not sure when his next attack will be, but you should get your rest and be ready. I am sending Billy back to you along with Felix and Stephen in case you need back up. They will fight in place of the twins should an attack come before they return. I am keeping Jessie here to help us with Jacob. Should you need her she will return. Get some rest Rangers. May the power protect you."

**THE CHAMBER OF POWER  
**  
Jacob opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of a dark cave. The cave itself was only lit enough that you would be able to see to find your way. Unsure of what was happening to him, he proceeded toward a white light that was coming from what appeared to be the end of the cave. As he walked he realized that the walls of the cave had turned into glass. Peering inside he saw old Ranger uniforms. He recognized Kimberly's right away. As he continued he past the uniforms of the Zeo and Turbo Rangers, then the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers. When he turned the corner following the light again, he saw LightSpeed Rescue and the Time Force Rangers. He noticed how much the Mystic Spirit Uniforms looked like Time Force. After those, Wild Force and Ninja Storm appeared. Then, he recognized the Dino Thunder Uniforms to his left, but there were a set of uniforms he'd never seen before to the right.

"That's strange?" he thought. "I thought I knew all of the Rangers.

As he continued, he saw a mixture of Rangers. It appeared to be three groups of Rangers all intertwined. Jacob couldn't help but wonder how. He recognized both Mystic Spirit and the Spirit Force Rangers, but the third set he did not know. They were different then all the other. He'd never seen Rangers with capes before.

"Kind of cheesy," he laughed to himself.

All of a sudden in front of him, there was an opening in the wall and a white light shown through. Jacob heard a voice calling to him to come through the fog and light.  
Jacob wasn't sure he wanted to, but his instincts told him he needed too.  
He walked through and lost his breath when he saw where he was. It was the original command centre. The one his sister and the original rangers came to with Zordon. But this place was destroyed, Jacob thought. He passed the viewing globe and couldn't help but look up to Zordon's tube. It was breathtaking to Jacob.  
"It does tend to take your breath away doesn't it?" he heard a female voice come from behind him.  
Jacob turned around and was amazed by who he saw.  
"Trini? Is that you?"

**NEMESIS'S LAIR**

Nemesis had just finished divulging his great plan to his minions.  
"So what do you wish for us to do, master?" Mallix squealed.  
"Mallix I want you to find six demons that will give the Rangers a run for their money, but don't have a chance in defeating them," Nemesis ordered.  
"Why such weak demons master?" Mallix asked.  
"They will be sacrificed to a greater cause. They will serve a greater purpose."  
"Yes, Master. I will go choose your sacrificial lambs now sir," Mallix agreed as he backed away from the throne and slithered out of the room.  
"As for you two," Nemesis declared staring his red eyes into their minds. "You will take this map and find a gift that is waiting for me that my former servant Master Vile left on Earth for me. You will find these toys and work on them until they are ready for service."  
Galastic and Robotron could not help but sneer at the plans that were in their hands.  
"This is a brilliant plan master," Galastic stated  
"Yes, the Rangers will never see this coming," Robotron agreed.  
"Just go! And do not come back until my plan is ready!" Nemesis yelled.  
Galastic and Robotron left the room leaving Nemesis on the throne. Ada crept out of the shadows and stood next to her seated master.  
"Do you think they even understand what they are getting themselves into?" she questioned.  
His wicked laugh filled the Lair.  
"No chance at all. You should go now. Your mission to bring me another female superdemon will not be easy. Especially the one that I want. Now go,"  
Ada began to walk out of the Lair, but stopped.  
"Wait, I almost forgot. If I'm going to turn a goody two shoes back into a demon I'll have to change my persona a bit," she laughed.  
It looked as if she was shedding a skin. Ada went away and a beautiful young woman stood there in a business suit and glasses.  
"Ada will have to stay here, and let Addison do the dirty work."

**CHAMBER OF POWER**

"It really is you, isn't it?" Jacob was bewildered.  
"In the flesh, so to speak," she smiled.  
"I don't understand?" Jacob could not find the words.  
"You don't have too. I'm here because you are between lives right now. You really had a close one. They almost lost you. We all almost lost you."  
"So I'm not dead?" Jacob couldn't hide his relief.  
"No, but you are hurting badly. It's up to you how long it takes for you to leave this place. Jacob, there is a reason why you are here?" Trini explained. "Zordon has afforded me this opportunity to help you gain some understanding about the true nature of what it is you are about to do. It hasn't gone without his notice that you are having doubts about being a Ranger."  
"I don't doubt being a Ranger!" Jacob objected. "It's just that my priorities are a little different now."  
"You're talking about Lyndsay and your son right?" she asked.  
Jacob nodded.  
"Jacob, they're not going anywhere. They both love you so much. Lyndsay can't wait to marry you and be by your side as Rangers and as your wife. And little Sky…anyone that sees him with you can tell that he adores you. His whole face lights up when you come in the room. I want to show you something."  
Trini walked to the viewing globe and Jacob followed.  
Jacob looked inside and saw Lyndsay lying in bed next to him. Sky was asleep between them. He could tell that she had done more than her fair share of crying. He wanted to reach out and hold her and tell her everything would be okay but he couldn't.  
"There is no need to worry about her. Lyndsay is one of the strongest females ever to wear a Ranger Uniform. She even went and helped your team out while you were in surgery," Trini explained.  
"Nemesis attacked again?" Jacob asked alarmed.  
"Yes, but your friends from the Spirit Force helped Mystic Spirit defeat the demons."  
For a moment, they just looked at the picture in front of them. Jacob noticed that Sky was holding his hand. He squeezed his hand together and saw it squeeze Sky's in the viewing globe. "My boy is going to grow up and be a good man. That's all I want. I want to be around and watch him grow up and teach him right from wrong. I want to be a good daddy to him."  
Trini looked as if she was contemplating something in her head.  
"Let me show you something." She offered.  
The screen switched to a group of Rangers battling an interesting looking monster.  
"Wait a minute!" he stopped her. "That's the Ranger Uniforms I didn't recognize."  
"That's because they are from the future. You are watching the year 2025."  
"Wow, Schuyler would be nineteen or twenty then," Jacob thought.  
Then it happened. Jacob watched as the Rangers demorphed and he saw the Blue SPD Ranger in person. He instantly recognized those piercing blue eyes as Schuyler's. He looked over to Trini as if to ask if he's thoughts were true. She knowingly nodded her head agreeing with his thought process.  
"Your son is going to grow up and be a great young man. He will be a Power Ranger just like his mom and dad," Trini smiled.  
"I'm ready to wake up Trini. I want to see them and hold them in my arms again."  
"Not yet. We still have more to discuss." She stated.

**HOSPITAL** **AT** **GENESIS**

Jessie was standing on the outside of the room watching her brother unable to respond to his fiancée and son. She knew all along that something like this was going to happen when the harvest came. But no matter how much she tried to prepare herself, she was not ready for this. She was torn. Leaving her brother's side was the last thing she was willing to do, but she felt a strong need to be with her team. She knew that Nemesis would strike soon. She could feel it. A hand went across her shoulder. She glanced over to see Kimberly standing there.

"He's going to be okay," she warmly stated.  
Jessie just nodded her head.  
"It's okay to be conflicted, Jess. I would imagine if the roles were reversed, Jacob would also be thinking about the Mystic Rangers and Angel Grove," she tried to comfort her little sister.  
"He probably wouldn't think twice about it," Jessie laughed. "He'd be all 'Jessie can take care of herself'".  
"He's probably saying that about you now too." Kimberly tried to make Jessie understand.  
Jessie knew what she needed to do. The sisters didn't say anything to each other. They simply gave each other a hug and Jessie walked toward the exit of the building.

**CHAMBER OF POWER**

Trini and Jacob had discussed many different things. She'd opened his eyes to so many things he'd not seen, recognized, or even understood.  
"You mean that's why Phillip doesn't like me?" Jacob questioned.  
"Not all anger is fuelled by jealousy. Love is a much more powerful agent to create disdain between individuals," Trini explained.  
"But I don't have any feelings for Kallie. I mean she's a great girl and all, but I have Lyndsay."  
"Yes, but they do not know that. They have not been clued in on your secret Jacob. This is not entirely Phillip's fault," Trini stated.  
"You're right. How can I expect them to trust me without trusting them with all my secrets," Jacob pondered that fact for a while. "You know what's funny? I see a lot of Jason in Phillip. I have no doubt that he would be a great leader. He needs to be the leader for this mission to work. I can't be in the forefront."  
"You're time will come, Jacob," Trini explained. "There will come a time where you will need to lead your team, and many more. You possess more power than any Ranger before you, but you have not figured out yet how to harness it and use it. When that time comes, the colour of the uniform will not matter. Everyone will look to you for leadership."

**ANGEL GROVE  
**  
Six demons entered Angel Grove Business District and began terrorizing people. Four streaks, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black flew through the air and stopped on the ground before them.  
"Stop right there!" Phillip ordered.  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Mallix squealed. "My demons outnumber you."  
"He's right, Phillip. What do we do?" Donte asked.

**HOSPITAL AT GENESIS**  
Jacob lay there still not moving. Lyndsay sat by his bed. Little Sky was asleep on the sofa next to them.

**CHAMBER OF POWER**

"It's time, Jacob. It's time for you to go back and claim your destiny. Only you can make the things happen in order for Nemesis and his army to fail. It is time for you to go. May the power protect you." Trini faded away.

**HOSPITAL AT GENESIS**

Lyndsay got up to place a blanket over her son.  
"Lyndsay…" Jacob's voice said barely inaudible.  
She turned around and saw Jacob's eyes had opened. She ran over to him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
"It's about time, you woke up," she smiled and ran to the door.  
Cassie, Jason, Andros and Kimberly were outside the room.  
"Come quickly," Lyndsay called to them. "He's awake.


	7. Jacob's Return

**ANGEL GROVE**

"Phillip, we're outnumbered. Without the twins, how will we defeat them?" Donte asked.

The Mystics were looking at an incredible task before them. Six demons stood before them led by one SuperDemon, Mallix.

"We don't have a choice. It's our job to protect Angel Grove and that is exactly what we are going to do,"

Phillip spoke with conviction. "Rangers ready!"

"Ready!" the others acknowledged.  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"  
The four Mystic Rangers transformed and stood ready for battle in front of the demons.

"ATTACK!" cried Mallix.  
The demons went after the Rangers. Both Phillip and Donte were double teamed.  
Kallie was working the roach-like demon that attacked her pretty well. She sidestepped the attack and brushed its feet out from underneath it. Using her powers, she caused the ground to shake and open swallowing the creature up. Before the ground closed back up, the demon pulled itself out of the crack and attempted an attack against the Yellow Ranger. Kallie sliced the demon with her blades. Then, using her blasters ended the demon.

The others were not faring as well. Mallix looked on to see that the Yellow Ranger had finished off one of his soldiers. He had to stop her before she helped the others.  
"Send in the Geracks," he screamed as he pointed his staff toward her. Kallie stopped in her tracks as thirty Geracks appeared in front of her.  
"That wasn't very nice!" a voice said from behind Mallix.  
He turned around to see the Pink Ranger standing there with her whip.  
"I think it's time someone teach you manners," she stated and attacked the SuperDemon.

"Guys, look! Jessie is back!" Brian called out.  
"Good, we can use all the help that we can get!" Phillip knew they were outnumbered. They needed help.  
Kallie was thrown by the Geracks into the steel wall of a building. Before she could recover from the fall, Brian was landing beside her. Donte backed up in front of them after getting kicked in the chest by one of the demons. Phillip saw that his team was in trouble. He flipped backwards toward his team so they could regroup.  
"Jessie, we need you!" he called out over his communicator.  
The Pink Ranger turned to see her friends backed into a corner. She ninja streaked down to Phillip's side. Mallix joined his army of five demons and a multitude of Geracks. The other Rangers stood and regrouped themselves in order to battle.  
"Phillip, with your permission, I think we need some back up," Jessie requested.  
"I think you're right. What do you have in mind?" he asked.  
Jessie used her telepathy to contact Kimberly. Before she could answer Phillip's question, four streaks flew through the sky; red, blue, purple, and yellow.

"You called, sis," Kimberly asked.  
"Jessie, Jacob is awake! He's recovering. So I thought I would come and help." Lyndsay added.  
"Anytime we can help," Steven agreed.  
"I'm always up for a good fight," Felix joked.

"SPIRIT FORCE, POWER UP, HAH!"  
The four Spirit Force Rangers now joined the five Mystic Spirit Rangers. Together the nine attacked Mallix and his demons. Mystic Red, Mystic Black, Spirit Purple, and Spirit Red all took on the five demons. Mystic Pink went straight for Mallix. Mystic Blue, Spirit Blue, Mystic Yellow and Spirit Yellow took care of the Geracks.

Watching the nine of them fight together was like watching a new team. It was as if they were meant to work together.

General Jason Scott was watching the action with Commander Wesley Collins through the viewing screen at Genesis.  
"It would appear that Mystic Spirit and Spirit Force work very well together. Perhaps this idea of a trio of teams will work to your advantage General," Wesley stated.  
"Yes, it is a possibility. The third team has not been introduced to them yet though. Except to Jacob. Zordon took care of that in his dream state. But even Jacob doesn't understand what he saw quite yet. Commander I think it's time that you visit Zordon's old friend, Udonna. Let her know of our plans.  
"Yes sir!" Wesley said as he left the Genesis Command Center.

In Angel Grove the Mystics and Spirit Force were annihilating their competition.  
"You are an interesting girl, Pink Ranger. You fight with Spirit. But that will not be enough," Mallix stated and then disappeared.  
"Huh? What did he mean by that?" she asked.  
She turned and joined the line of Rangers in front of her. Each took their blasters out and pointed them at the remaining demons.  
"Fire!" Kimberly and Phillip said simultaneously.  
The nine blasters all fired on the demons and a huge explosion filled the skyline. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left.

The nine Rangers stood their in victory.

**PROJECT GENESIS**  
His eyes opened slowly. Jacob had already awakened once, but his weakened state would not allow him to stay awake for long. He felt his son lying next to him, and moved his arm to hold him.  
"He's awake," he heard a female voice declare.  
In his line of vision, he made out the faces of Cassie and Andros.  
"How are you feeling?" Cassie asked.  
"Headache," Jacob moaned.  
"I'll get you something for the pain. It's good to have you back Jacob. You gave us quite the scare there for a little while." She smiled at him. He knew that Cassie still had a soft spot for him. Ever since she'd discovered that he was the Phantom Ranger, she'd always insisted on taking care of him anytime he needed medical attention. They had actually become good friends.

As she walked out of the room, Andros sat on the side of the bed next to Jacob. Jacob had always looked up to Andros as an older brother. A lot of his training had taken place with Andros on KO-35 and they'd bonded during that time.  
Jacob looked around the room for Lyndsay.  
"She's not here right now," Andros answered knowing what he was looking for. "Angel Grove was attacked again and Spirit Force went to help the Mystics."  
Jacob heard the news and tried to stand up, but his equilibrium was still off. Andros helped him back to the bed.  
"Not so fast, daredevil. You've still got a ways to go before you can jump up like that. The battle is over anyway. Lyndsay and the others are on their way back."  
"I can do it Andros. I know what I have to do. Just help me stand up," Jacob pleaded.  
Andros could see in Jacob's eyes that something had changed. There was something new there. Andros had very strong intuition about these things and would never go against them. He picked up Sky and placed him on the sofa next to him. Then, reaching underneath Jacob's back, he pulled him up into a sitting position.  
"My morpher," Jacob insisted. "Give it to me."  
Andros reached onto the shelf next to his bed and grabbed the White Mystic Morpher that lay there and handed it to Jacob. He placed it back on his arm and instantly felt that power begin to surge through his body. He held Andros's shoulder as he pulled himself up to a standing position.

"Oh my goodness!"  
Jacob looked up to see Lyndsay and Kim standing in the doorway. He began to slowly walk toward his fiancée. With tears in her eyes, she held out her arms and he collapsed into them.  
"He's still to weak to take more than a few steps," Kimberly exclaimed. "Sit him down in this chair."  
She helped Lyndsay sit him down.  
Cassie returned and gave him medicine for his pain.  
"What's next to help him, Cassie?" Andros asked.  
"Physically he will make a full recovery, but we've got to get him strong enough that he can manage using his powers again," she said.  
"I think I know what will do that," Kimberly realized. "Give me an hour. I think I can come up with something."

**THE COMMAND CENTER**  
Phillip was standing in front of the viewing screen reviewing the last battle. Something just didn't seem right about it. The other Rangers had felt it too, and were trying to recover from such a strange battle. Kallie entered the Command Center and walked over to Phillip.  
"You were good out there today," she said.  
"Thanks."  
"Seriously. You showed some serious leadership qualities out there. I'm proud of you," Kallie smiled.  
"Hey, I wasn't the one that single-handedly destroyed a demon," he said smiling back.  
She'd missed this side of Phillip. No one had seen his nice side since they'd become Rangers.  
"I'm sorry about yelling at you as much as I did earlier. I was really upset, and…" Kallie was interrupted.  
"Don't apologize," Phillip began. "I needed to hear that. I have to accept the fact that I have a problem with Jacob, and I need to face that. But it's not right to bring the rest of you into it."  
"Phillip, remember one thing. The Red Mystic Power chose you, not him. There is a reason you are the Red Ranger and our leader. Who cares if Jacob is more experienced as a Ranger? He has great abilities. Nobody, including you, should deny that. But you do as well. I meant what I said. I was proud of you today," Kallie continued with the compliments.  
Phillip wanted to tell her how he truly felt. He wanted to tell her that he had strong feelings for her. All he had to do was let the words come out of his mouth.

The Siren began to ring.  
The other Rangers ran into the Command Center. On screen, DECA showed them the newest demon.  
"Demon identified as Snowbeast. Classified as a Major Demon, one step lower than SuperDemon." DECA informed.  
"He's stronger than any of the demons we've fought before," Jessie realized.  
"Look, he's already grown!" Donte pointed to the screen.  
"DECA, where is Billy?" Brian asked.  
"Billy is on course to arrive in one hour. He has stopped in the city of Reefside."  
"DECA, set all controls to voice activation, and send us our zords when we morph," Phillip ordered.  
"Yes sir." DECA Agreed.

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"  
"Initiating Zord Sequence, now."

Snowbeast was covering the city with snow and ice. The Mega Mystic Zord formed as the Elephant Zord began to strike. Jessie used the elephant zord to push Snowbeast away from the city. But the Demon was powerful and threw the elephant zord to the side. Before it could head back towards the city, the Mega Mystic Zord got in its way. Snowbeast attacked and the MegaZord blocked it with the Spirit Sword.

Jessie heard the screeching cry of the Eagle Zord coming toward them. The Elephant Zord heard its friend and began to initiate the sequence of creating the Mystic Spirit Zord. Now the SnowBeast was surrounded. The Demon, sensing the trouble it was in, created a snow cyclone that sent out sparks to injure the Mega Zords.

**PROJECT GENESIS**  
Jacob watched as his friends battled Snowbeast on the viewing screen. He knew he had to help them. Already he'd sent the Eagle Zord, but it appeared that would not be enough. He needed more to help them.

He turned when he heard Kimberly enter the room. Behind her, he recognized Cole Evans. He'd not seen Cole since retrieving the Mystic Zords from the Animarium.

"I think I know what can help you and the Mystic Spirit Rangers," Kimberly declared.  
Lyndsay stood from the chair she was sitting in while holding a sleeping Sky.  
"His energy is still low, what can he do?"  
"Use this," Kimberly stated as she revealed to him his Spirit Force Morpher. "If we take the energy from this morpher and add it to your current energy, you should be back at well over 100%. What do you say?"  
"It's worth a shot," Jacob said. He concentrated hard on his former powers. All those in the room watched as a white cloud began to transfer from the morpher in Kimberly's hands to the one on Jacob's right arm.

Jacob opened his eyes and smiled.  
He looked at Lyndsay and nodded for her approval.  
She knew what he had to do.  
"Go! You have a job to do. We'll be here when you get back,"  
"Cole has something for you as well," Kimberly added.  
"I brought you an old friend that will help you and all the Rangers."

**ANGEL GROVE**  
The Mega Zords were not fairing well against Snowbeast. His powers were unlike anything they'd faced in the past.  
"We've got to figure out a way to defeat him!" Kallie called out.  
"But what can we do? We've tried everything we have and it hasn't worked," Donte asked.  
"We never give up!" Phillip demanded as he pulled the Mega Mystic Zord from the ground.  
Jessie pulled the Mystic Spirit Zord up next to the Mega Mystic Zord.  
"Let's try a double sword attack!" Jessie suggested.  
"I'm on it," Phillip agreed.  
Both Mega Zords reached back and struck at Snowbeast with their Zords. Snowbeast stopped their attack and through them both onto the ground. The demon stood over them and prepared to end them both.

A whirlwind of ice surrounded the Snowbeast and began to strike it and knock it back.  
"Why would the demons own powers backfire on it?" Brian asked.  
Jessie concentrated and felt her brother's presence. She looked toward the cliff and saw him standing there. His eyes were clouded over and white and he was using his control of the elements to turn the Snowbeast's powers against him.  
"They aren't, Brian. It's Jacob!" Jessie said almost screaming from excitement of seeing her brother.  
The Rangers saw their friend standing there and using his powers to knock the demon off of them.  
Both Mega Zords stood up and prepared to fight.

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!" yelled Jacob as he transformed into the White Ranger.

"Jacob, it's good to see you. Come join us and let's fight this thing." Phillip ordered.  
"I've actually got a better idea, Phillip I brought an old friend. Just watch.!" Jacob insisted.  
"SOUL BIRD, ARISE!"  
From the sky flew a sliver bird that transformed into a Carrier Zord that White Ranger jumped on.  
"Mega Mystic Zord! Mystic Spirit Zord! Combine!" Jacob screamed.  
The two Mega Zords detached. The Rangers were thrown for a loop. They didn't realize what was happening to them. The Mystic Spirit Zord detached and the Elephant Zord became the sword and shield as well as an armor for the new Zord. The Hawk Zord detached from the head of the Mega Zord and moved down to form the breastplate and the Hawk Face added to the waist as another piece of armor. The Eagle Zord attached as the new head of the new Zord combination.

The Rangers appeared together in a new control center in the center of the Zords body.  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT ULTRAZORD!" Jacob announced.  
Snowbeast, fell back at the sight of the new zord.  
"It's amazing!" Kallie said.  
"What power this thing has," declared Brian.  
"Snowbeast you better watch out now!" laughed Donte.  
"It's good to have you back, brother," Jessie said placing her hand on her brother's shoulder.  
"It's good to be back."  
"Not bad, Jacob. Not bad at all," Phillip added. "What's say we give Snowbeast everything we've got!"  
"Got it!" Jacob agreed.

The Rangers yelled, "Mystic Spirit UltraZord, Final Strike!"  
All of the Zords fired on Snowbeast and he blew up into a million pieces.

The Rangers jumped from the Zords as they thanked their animal friends before they returned to the animarium. The Rangers demorphed and were excited to be back together.  
"It's good to have you back!" Brian said as he hugged Jacob.  
"Yeah, it hasn't been the same without you," Donte agreed.  
Even Phillip seemed happy to see Jacob.  
"Glad to have you back, man." Phillip said as he held out his hand. Jacob took it and the two shook hands. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob asked.  
Phillip agreed. The two walked away from the others.  
"What do you think this is about?" Jessie asked.  
"I don't know, but you know boys. This will either be good or really bad." Kallie joked.

"Look, Phillip, I know we haven't gotten along very well, but I want you to know that I don't hold any grudges, and I don't want you to either. We have to work together as a team. There are a lot of things that I need to explain to you, but there are times when I need you to trust me as well." Jacob explained.

"That's fine. But I need you to listen to me as well. Like today I gave you an order to join the group. You could've added the Soul Bird from your post in Eagle Zord, but you chose to do it your way," Phillip requested.  
"You're kidding, right? You're mad at me for bringing the Soul Bird to help?" Jacob was shocked.  
"No, you're not listening. I'm just saying that if I'm going to be the leader of this team, you have got to let me lead," their egos began to flare.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I have no problem with you being the leader of this team."

The others watched them argue.  
"Do you think those two will ever get along?" Kallie asked.  
"Maybe one day," Jessie laughed.  
"I think they honestly enjoy arguing with each other," Brian smiled.  
"What do you say we just leave them to their arguing and we go get something to eat," Donte suggested.  
"Sounds like a great idea to me," Jessie agreed.  
The four turned to leave, but something caught Brian's attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see an injured Snowbeast aiming at an unknowing Jacob and Phillip. He ran towards his two friends as fast as he could. The others turned around to see what was going on. It was as if it all took place in slow motion. No one could stop it from happening. Brian pushed Phillip and Jacob out of the way and took the full blast of Snowbeast's rays unmorphed.

Phillip and Jacob looked up and saw Snowbeast.  
"FIRE AND ICE ATTACK!" they combined their powers and this strike finally ended Snowbeast.  
All the Rangers surrounded Brian. He wasn't moving.  
"DECA, Six Rangers to transport now!"

**THE COMMAND CENTER**  
Cassie walked out of Brian's bedroom and shut the door.  
"I really appreciate you coming so quickly, Cassie. How is he doing?" Jacob asked.  
"He's in hypothermic shock. The Snowbeast's attack dropped his body temperature well below the acceptable levels. We've covered him with thermal blankets and increased the temperature of his room. His body has basically shut down until it can recover itself. He will be fine, but it will take some time."

Billy ran up the stairs.  
"Where is he?"  
Phillip pointed to Brian's room and he entered.  
"I'd like to take you down stairs and do one last check on you, Jacob, before I leave if that would be okay?" Cassie asked.  
"Of course. Guys keep me posted if anything changes," Jacob asked.  
"We will," Kallie answered.  
Jacob saw Phillip sitting on his bed across the hall from Brian's room unresponsive. He knew there was nothing he could say to him now.

In the Command Center, Cassie finished her check up of Jacob, and was happy to say that everything was okay. He said goodbye to her and used the teleportation device to send her back to Genesis. He walked upstairs and past Billy coming out of Brian's room. Billy was covered with sweat from the high temperature of Brian's room.  
"Jacob, will you watch Brian for a moment while I check in with Jason and Andros. I have some business I have to tell them immediately," Billy asked.  
Jacob agreed and walked inside. The heat hit him immediately. He pulled off the white shirt he had on. He sat next to Brian's bed. It was hard for him to take all this in. Just a short time ago, it was him in bed unable to move and now his friend. A friend that saved his life. A friend that was hurt because of him. For some reason Jacob wanted to spill his soul to Brian at that moment.

"I can't believe this happened to you Brian. There is so much that I need to tell you so you have to come back to us okay. I haven't been completely honest with you about a lot of things, and I need a second chance. I need to tell you about my old Ranger Team. You've met most of them, but there are two you haven't met and you should know about David and Addison too. You need to know about Lyndsay. You've met her already I believe. She's the Blue Spirit Ranger. She's also my fiancée. And we…well…we have a little boy. I mean I'm a father Brian. And I should have told you about that already, and I'm sorry. So you have to wake up. You have to give me the opportunity to make things right."

Outside the door to the room, Phillip had heard every word of Jacob's confession.


	8. Hawk Vs Eagle

**THE COMMAND CENTER**  
No one had gotten any sleep over night. It wasn't for lack of trying, but the Rangers had gone through so many ups and downs over the past week that no amount of emotional exhaustion would allow them to actually relax and rest. Brian's injuries after the previous evening's fight with Snowbeast had been a major blow to the team. Kallie and Jessie had taken turns staying up with Billy throughout the night watching Brian's progress. Donte had taken to doing all the surveillance by himself. Both Jacob and Phillip were working with him, but neither one could concentrate. Both of them were replaying the incident in their heads.

"It's my fault!" thought Jacob. "Brian was trying to keep us safe and then he gets hurt. All because Phillip and I can't get along. I thought I would be able to put the bad feelings I have toward him behind us, but I was just stupid. Now, Brian is paying for my stupidity. I can't let this happen again."

Phillip was having very similar thoughts.  
"It's my fault!" thought Phillip. "Why can't I get over the fact that Jacob is more experienced than me. I mean I might be the Red Ranger, but part of being a leader is knowing when those that follow you have a better understanding of what is going on. Yesterday, Jacob knew the right thing to do, and I had to be a jerk and make a big deal about him not following my orders. The new UltraZord is amazing. But then, it's not like Jacob is without blame. He's been keeping secrets from all of us for so long. And why? I just don't understand him."

The two young men could barely look at each other. Whether it was from shame, disappointment, or whatever, the room was not an easy place to be. Finally, Donte had enough.

"Alright this is enough of this," he declared. "I don't know why you two have problems, but you do. And you need to accept that the problems are affecting the team. And I'm not just talking about Brian's injuries. Your negativity is creeping over on me, and I'm sure the girls would agree. You are both good guys and you want to do the right thing, but you have got to learn to work together for all our sakes. Now I'm done. I've made a full scan of Angel Grove. I haven't slept in four days and I'm tired. So I am going to leave you two here, and I want you to work out your issues with each other. I'm serious I'm tired of it. Just tired."

Donte kept repeating "I'm tired" as he went up the stairs to the sleeping quarters of the mansion. Jacob and Phillip watched him leave and then looked to each other. Both were very quiet. Neither wanted to be the first one to talk. They continued to work in silence. Finally, Phillip took it upon himself to say something.  
"I wasn't mad at you yesterday. I was just making a comment."  
"What do you mean?" Jacob asked finally looking over to him.  
"When I told you to follow orders. I wasn't mad, and I didn't think you were wrong. I was just saying that…well…I just need you to listen to me, okay?" Phillip was holding back.  
"You're right. I'm sorry. And you were right yesterday. I could have called the Soul Bird from the Eagle, but I'd already seen it one way in my head. When I'm in the Ranger Uniform my instincts take over," Jacob tried to explain.  
"Yeah, especially since you've had so much more experience than the rest of us," Phillip said sarcastically.  
Jacob didn't know how to take the last comment.  
"Phillip, do you think I'm mad that I'm not Red Ranger?"  
Phillip stared at him.  
"Yes, I think you're upset that you are not Red Ranger. I don't think it's in your personality to act like you wanted it, but I think in your head and your heart when you came to Angel Grove you expected to be Red Ranger," stated Phillip.  
Jacob stared back at the computer screen.  
"You're right," Jacob confessed.  
Phillip had thought that to be the case, but it even surprised him that Jacob was so honest.  
"I appreciate the honesty," Phillip said going back to work.  
Again, the room was quiet.  
"I was wrong to think that though," Jacob continued.  
Phillip walked over and sat in front of Jacob to continue the conversation.  
"There are some things that I haven't told you. I mean there are reasons that the Red Ranger power would not have chosen me. The leader of the team has to be fully committed, and if I'm being honest Phillip, I wasn't committed to this project until now."  
"Why is that?" Phillip asked.  
Jacob realized that he was about to tell someone something he'd never told anyone.  
"Remember when we told you about the Phantom powers and the ability to time travel?"  
Phillip nodded his understanding.  
"We tested it out before we used it. They sent me about five years into the future, and I stayed there for an hour and then came back. While I was there I studied the archives to see if the battle would have occurred by that point, and it had."  
"But what does that have to do with your commitment?" Phillip was confused.  
"Because I know things I shouldn't. I've always had the full confidence in the battle itself, but it will have casualties. At the time I wasn't ready to accept that fact," Jacob continued. "It's why I've kept things to myself. Things that I should share with you and the rest of the team."  
Phillip was surprised by Jacob's honesty. He had a hard time staying mad at him.  
"Phillip I need to tell you about some things. Things I should have told you a long time ago," Jacob began.  
"And you will," Phillip interrupted. "When your ready. Right now we need to do whatever it takes to get Brian well. And more importantly, we need to figure out what Nemesis's next move will be."

The two began working again. Phillip noticed that Jacob's concentration level was pretty low.  
"DECA, contact Jessie and tell her I need her in the Command Centre."  
"Affirmative. Contacting Jessie **Hart**."  
"What do you need Jessie for?" Jacob asked.  
"You need to rest. You've been through a lot this week, and it's my responsibility to make sure that you are ready for the next battle. I want you to get some rest." Phillip suggested.  
"I'm really not tired, Phillip. I slept for two whole days remember," Jacob tried to get out of it.  
"That's an order, White Ranger," Phillip said with a grin on his face. "Don't sleep then. Go for a walk. Anything that will allow you to rest."  
Jessie entered the Command Centre. "You rang?"  
"Yes, relieve your brother and back me up on the fact that he needs to rest," Phillip asked for an ally.  
"I agree, bro. Go rest."  
"Fine. I can see I'm not going to win this one. I may go for a walk in the park or something. See you guys later," Jacob said as he walked up the stairs.  
Once he was out of sight, Phillip confronted Jessie.  
"We need to talk. I know all about Jacob."

**THE LAIR**  
Ada returned the throne room. She had a vile grin of satisfaction on her face. She bowed in front of Nemesis.  
"Is it done?" he asked.  
"I have acquired the services of the new SuperDemon, yes," she cackled.  
"Did she come willingly?" Nemesis questioned.  
"The evil that was once in her had been completely drained. It was pitiful really. She was so nice. Such a pathetic display. But no more, I followed her home and reminded her of why she used to be evil. She has come home master," she explained.  
"Very good, Ada. I am sure that having you and your sister working together will be very fruitful for me."  
"Yes, Master. Have you heard anything from those bumbling idiots that you sent to retrieve your toys?"  
Nemesis was quiet and his eyes burned a dark shade of red. He began to laugh maniacally.  
"The Rangers will not know what hit them. The time is soon Ada. Soon the Rangers will see their end."  
Ada smirked. "Is there anything I can do to speed up the process, Master?"  
"Yes. You should pay your White Ranger friend a visit. It seems the White and Red Rangers can't seem to get along. Split them up for me, and I will reward you greatly," Nemesis plotted.  
"Yes Master. Your wish will be my command."

**THE COMMAND CENTER**  
"So what your saying is Jacob basically outranks me?" Phillip questioned with surprise.  
"Only when we are at Genesis," Jessie explained. "The Red Ranger is always in charge of the individual teams. And technically, I outrank you too."  
"Not funny," Phillip smiled. "Well now I can see how it would be a hard thing for him. But that still doesn't explain why he wouldn't tell us about Lyndsay and Sky."  
"No it doesn't. And even I don't know why he made that decision. But he chose to, and we have to accept that Phillip. It wasn't our decision to make. Having a family and balancing being a Ranger is something none of us have a clue how hard it would be."  
"This is why I wish he'd shared this with us. I don't know what we could have done, but maybe we'd have been more understanding," Phillip offered.  
"He didn't want special treatment. He would have never accepted anything but what everyone else got," Jessie continued.  
Phillip contemplated his next move.  
"Can you handle things around here?" he asked.  
"Sure. Where are you going?" Jessie returned.  
"I'm going to find your brother. I think we need to finally get on the same page."

**ANGEL GROVE WOODS**  
Jacob had driven his car to the outskirts of the city. He's always enjoyed taking hikes through the woods. He'd been out to this spot on more than one occasion. Sometimes to call Lyndsay and Sky just to talk without worrying someone would interrupt them and sometimes just to think.

No one had a clue the burden Jacob held on his shoulder. Jessie was close, but even she knew that her role in this battle would not be as intensive as her brother's. He'd first found out about what he would have to do as a member of Spirit Force. It was originally thought they would be the team that would take on Nemesis, but after losing two of their members, Spirit Force became a training team; preparing other cadets to one day be Rangers. In fact, sometime in the near future, the Spirit Force powers were to be passed to a younger group of cadets that's sole task would be to protect Project Genesis.

Often, Jacob thought back to the time he shared with his first team. Kimberly was a great leader. His oldest sister understood so much more than he ever would. Jessie had always just been Jessie. She was truly a Pink Ranger. She always fought with her heart as much as her head. Steven Landors had always been someone that he competed with. But they'd both been chosen for this special project that Project Genesis parent organization, Space Patrol Delta, had instituted. Felix was a hothead, but that's what Jacob always liked about him. He was one of the best fighters he'd ever seen.

Then there was David Skylar. David was Jacob's best friend. It was an obvious connection. After eight years of training, both were brought to Project Genesis to become a part of Spirit Force. But six months before coming to Angel Grove, David was sent on a mission and never returned.  
Then there was Addison. Addison was someone Jacob considered a friend. He'd fought in many battles with her. She was a good ranger, but she was power hungry. Being fifth in command wasn't enough for her. She'd always wanted to be in charge, and that's when she abandoned the Rangers.

"Do you honestly think that is why I left?" a voice from behind him announced.  
Jacob jumped up from where he was sitting and prepared to fight. He recognized the voice. Before him stood Ada who was switching back and forth between her Ada form and her Addison form.

"Oh relax! I didn't come here to fight you." Ada scoffed. "I came to talk with you. As I remember Addison and you used to have very long conversations."  
"Yes, Addison and I did," Jacob said not letting her guard down. "Not a SuperDemon from Nemesis's army."  
"Yes, I can see how that would be a problem for you," Ada transformed into Addison. "What about now? Would it be easier to talk now?"  
Jacob was confused.  
"Why would I want to talk to you? You're the enemy. You are no longer my friend," Jacob demanded.  
"You know you are the only one on that team of ours that never betrayed me. Even when I left the team you still believed in me. I often wondered why?" Addison asked.  
"I still believe there is good in you Addison," Jacob let his fists fall to his sides.  
"Hah!" Addison laughed. "You're such an idealist Jacob. It was kind of what I used to like about you before I became Ada."  
Jacob yelled at Addison. "Why are you here? You're not my friend anymore. You and I have battled."  
"I like you, Jacob. You're the only one of those stupid Rangers that I do like. But as for what I want there is a bit of information I am hoping you can give me that I know only you would know," she said as she turned back into Ada.  
"Why would I give you any information?" he asked.  
"Have you heard from David?" she turned back into Addison when she asked.  
She had a weak smile on her face. Jacob remembered how close Addison and David were.  
"No, Addison. No one has heard from him. He's gone," Jacob stated as warmly as he could.  
"I thought so," she said coldly and turned back into Ada.  
"But that's not why you came and found me, Ada," Jacob smirked.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I've been blocking you this entire time. You've been trying to use your mind control on me. It's not going to work. My telepathy powers are far stronger than yours," Jacob explained.  
"Maybe so, but his are not," Ada pointed behind Jacob.  
He turned around to see Phillip peaking at them from behind a bush.  
"If I can't control you, I will control the Red Ranger!," Ada cackled.

Jacob watched as Phillip grabbed his head and fell to the ground. Jacob immediately used his weather powers to push Ada away from Phillip, but the damage had already been done.  
"Forget it, Jacob. He's under my control. Phillip attack!" Ada yelled.  
Jacob turned to see Phillip spear him to the ground. He pounded Jacob in the face. Jacob didn't want to harm his friend and knew he had to stop him. He pulled Phillip's shirt and rolled over on top of him. He flipped backwards and away from his possessed friend.

"Ada, let him go. He's done nothing to you. This is between you and me!" Jacob yelled while blocking each of Phillip's punches.  
"Never, White Ranger! Nemesis wishes to see you destroy each other. And now he will see just that!" Ada screamed.  
Jacob fell to the ground from one of Phillip's punches. He saw the red of his blood staining his white sweatshirt. He knew he had to break Ada's mind control, but he couldn't do it while fighting Phillip, and he couldn't hurt Phillip either. That was exactly what Nemesis wanted. But if he couldn't break it, he knew someone that could.

"WHITE RANGER, NINJA FORM!"  
Jacob transformed into his ninja form and streaked to the top of a tree where he could make contact.

**COMMAND CENTER**  
Kallie noticed that Jessie had doubled over in pain.  
"What is it?" she asked concerned.  
"DECA, locate Jacob and Phillip on the viewing screen," Jessie commanded.  
Jessie and Kallie turned to see what was unfolding on the screen.  
"How is this possible?" Kallie questioned.  
"Ada," Jessie sneered. "Go wake up Donte and get Billy. We have to stop this!"

**ANGEL GROVE WOODS**  
The top of a tree wasn't a smart place to go to get away from a person who controlled fire. Phillip had caused the tree to burst into flames. Jacob returned the ground to try and reason with Phillip.

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"  
"Come on, Jacob! Prove to me that you are a better Ranger than I am."  
"Phillip! This is not you talking! Stop this now!"

Red Ranger came after Jacob with his Mystic Sword. Jacob rolled out of the way so he wouldn't get sliced.

"I guess if you want to do it that way!" Jacob stood.  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"  
White Ranger stood there with his Mystic Staff ready to fight.  
It was quite the duel. Phillip's sword work matched up to Jacob's staff work blow for blow. Neither got in a shot so their weapons were put away.

"FIRE ATTACK" called Red Ranger.  
"ICE ATTACK" called White Ranger simultaneously.

The streams of fire and ice met in the middle in a huge cloud of steam. Both Rangers fought to hold their ground.

"Phillip, stop this! Fight Ada's mind control. You are stronger than this!" Jacob yelled to his friend.  
"Stop putting me down **Hart**! You are not better than me!," screamed Phillip.

The fire and ice attack dwindled as both exhausted themselves. A pink, yellow, and black streak came through the sky and landed beside Jacob.

"Ada, show yourself!" Jessie demanded.  
Ada walked out of the woods into plain sight.  
"Good afternoon, Pink Ranger. Is there something I can do for you?" Ada laughed.  
She looked over the Ranger's shoulders to see Red Ranger knocking White Ranger into a tree.  
"Jacob!" Jessie cried. "Ada, you'll pay for this. Rangers, let's stop her!"  
"Not so fast, Rangers. Let me introduce you to my new partner in crime. This is my older sister, Elsa," Ada announced. "Elsa you take the Black and Yellow Rangers. I want the Pink one."  
"Rangers, it has been such a long time. I'm sure you will be as weak as the Rangers I've battled before," Elsa scoffed.  
Lightning bolts came from her sword toward the Yellow and Black Rangers.

Pink Ranger pulled out her whip and wrapped it around a branch of a tree and swung toward Ada, knocking her on the ground. As it unwrapped from the tree she cracked it against Ada's back and wrapped it around her waist spinning her around and into a tree.

Jacob had to think of something that would stop Phillip. He wouldn't hurt his teammate, but he had to defend himself. He began spinning his staff.  
"BLIZZARD ATTACK!"  
Phillip fell backwards as the snow pelted him.  
Trini's voice entered his head with the answer.  
Ada was angered by the Pink Ranger. She began throwing daggers at her and knocking her to the ground.  
"I will not give up, Ada!"

The Black Ranger was holding Elsa at bay. Her attacks were strong, but he'd noticed at times she could not see him. His abilities at becoming invisible had gotten stronger. Kallie had not had such a strong time. Kallie had been hit pretty hard. She stood up to join the Black Ranger again.

"Kallie!"  
She turned to see the White Ranger calling for her.  
"Kallie, I need your help!" he asked.  
"Go!," Black Ranger called out. "I've got this one."  
"That's what you think!" Elsa said as she hit him with another lighting attack.  
Kallie ran over to the White Ranger.  
"What do you need me to do?" she asked.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked.  
"Yes!" she answered.  
"Do you trust Phillip?"  
'I do," she said without taking a moment to think.  
"Stand in front of me," he asked. "Trust me!"  
She did as she was asked.  
The Red Ranger was preparing another fire attack against the White Ranger, but when he looked up he saw the Yellow Ranger standing in front of the White Ranger.  
"Kallie move! This is not your fight. I don't want to hurt you!"  
"No, Phillip. You have to fight this. You are stronger than Ada! If you want to attack Jacob you have to go through me," she said with fear in her voice.  
"Phillip, remember this morning? Remember that you and I came to a truce? You and I are on the same side."  
"No you are trying to trick me!" Phillip yelled.  
"HAWK ZORD ARISE!" Phillip called out.  
Phillip flew into the sky and joined his Zord. The Hawk shot its lasers into the forest.  
"Help Jessie! You have to break Ada's grip on Phillip's brain," Jacob ordered.  
"Right!" Kallie agreed.  
"EAGLE ZORD ARISE!" Jacob called out.  
Jacob entered his Zord and tried to lead Phillip away from the others.  
"Stop running away, White Ranger!"  
"I'm just trying to keep you from doing something you will regret, Phillip!"

The residents of Angel Grove thought it was an Air Force Dogfight in the air. The two birds of prey fired on each other and dodged the other's ammunition.

The Yellow, Black and Pink Rangers took on the two SuperDemon sisters. The Black Ranger used its axe to block Elsa's electric shocks.  
"See what your forgetting, woman, is electricity is my specialty!" he joked as he threw all of her electric missiles back at her knocking her 50 feet away.  
Kallie had enough. She couldn't let Ada hold onto Phillip like this. She used her swords to create a ground attack. The roots from the trees tied around Ada's arms and legs and let Kallie attack.

In her wounded state, Jessie probed her brain, and found the connection between her brain and Phillip's. She severed the tie.

Phillip was ready to strike, but suddenly was hit with a sharp pain in his head. Jacob knew the connection had been dropped because he'd been trying to break it himself.

Phillip looked up to see himself inside the Hawk Zord and guns pointed at Jacob and the Eagle Zord.

"Jacob, what's going on man?" he asked.  
"Don't worry about it," Jacob spoke relieved. Just glad to have you back man. Let's join the others and get rid of the evil sisters."  
"Right!" Phillip agreed.

When the Hawk and Eagle reached the other three Rangers they found them with no enemies present.

"Ada and Elsa split. Once they knew they lost the connection to Phillip they got out of here," Jessie couldn't help but laugh after watching the two SuperDemons running away from them.  
"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm ready to go home," Phillip said.  
The others agreed.

**COMMAND CENTER (later that night)**  
Jacob had a long day. After the altercation with Ada that afternoon, the Rangers came back to the Mansion to find Brian awake. Billy joked with his little brother that he had to take his morpher away to keep him from joining the events of the afternoon. But Jacob had more to do. He asked all the Rangers to sit down and he told them all of his secrets. After he told them he was worried about their reaction, but it was exactly opposite of what he thought. They were thrilled for him. Even Kallie showed her happiness by asking to see baby pictures. Something told him that if she had had any crush on him, she'd moved on to someone else.

Now he was sitting on the second floor balcony admiring the night sky. He loved the quiet. He heard someone coming to join him. He looked back to see Phillip walk out.  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
"Not at all. Sure had quite a day, didn't we?" Jacob joked.  
"About that, I'm sorry about all those things I said this afternoon," Phillip apologized.  
"No need man. You weren't in control of yourself," Jacob blew it off.  
"But those things wouldn't have come out if they weren't already in my mind. That's what I'm sorry for. That I had those ill feelings against you, and didn't tell you. I promise if I start to hate you again I'll tell you this time, okay?" Phillip couldn't help but laugh at the last part.  
Jacob laughed as well.  
"I'll keep that in mind! And likewise of course."  
They sat there in the quiet.  
"The thing is Jacob, I know a little about what you are destined to do. I'll admit it's a little weird knowing I'm the leader of the person who is destined to change the world," Phillip confessed.  
"You're a great leader, Phillip. I am proud to be on your team. I mean that," Jacob professed.  
Again they sat in silence.  
"What a week huh? The Harvest, The Chamber, Brian's injuries, getting the Soul Bird, mind control. We really are lucky to lead these lives. I know I said that before I wasn't sure I even wanted to be a ranger, but between you and me, Phillip, this week has changed me so much. I know what I'm here for now. And I'm going to do it. Nemesis will be stopped." Jacob spoke freely.  
"And I'll be here to help you do it," Phillip added.  
They could hear the girls laughing behind them.  
"Say, how did you know that I wouldn't blast Kallie? Why would you use her as a shield?" Phillip asked.  
Jacob smiled remembering Trini.  
"You know, a wise woman once told me that Love is stronger than any other emotion, and you, my friend, are not as good at hiding your secrets as you think," he was grinning ear to ear as he said the last part.  
Phillip was in shock.  
"Well yeah, whatever. My Hawk Zord would have totally taken your Eagle Zord if we'd kept fighting today?" Phillip tried to change the subject.  
Jacob laughed and took the hint.  
"Whatever. My Eagle would have sent Hawk crying home to mommy!"  
The guys continued trying to one up the other as they laughed on the balcony.

**THE LAIR**  
"Master, I don't understand. Why did you not send anyone to assist us in battle. If we could have held control for just a little longer the Red Ranger would have destroyed the White Ranger," Ada complained.  
"Ada, you were just one more cover for my master plan. Galastic and Robotron are on their way back with my toys, and when they get here, the Rangers will never know what hit them. Their Zords will never stand up to my Anti-Zords!


	9. The AntiZords

Hey guys. I've finally worked out a routine in which I will be able to update regularly, so expect a new chapter every 2 - 3 weeks. In this chapter the rangers suffer badly, so let me know what you think. If I do not get enough comments I may decide to scrap this story so please review.

**THE LAIR**  
You could smell the sulphur coming through the walls as they descended into the fiery depths of the lair. The demon sisters, Elsa and Ada, did not say a word when Nemesis told them to follow him into the pit, they simply followed. This was a part of The Lair neither one had ever been too. The further they descended the stronger the smell of sulphur and molten lava got.

"My precious daughters," Nemesis said speaking to the sisters. "You are about to witness my finest hour. When my former servant, Master Vile, attacked Earth he created a fleet of destruction vehicles he called The Anti-Zords. They were the only things that would withstand the power of the Rangers' Zords. He himself used the two prototypes in his battle with the Mighty Morphing Ranger Punks. But what those puny Rangers did not realize is that the more powerful Anti-Zords with all their modifications lay dormant below the Earth's surface. For all these years, they have awaited my call. We now have enough information on the Ranger's from the idiotic demons I've sacrificed to this point to train these Anti-Zords against their attacks. When we release these weapons, the Rangers will have no chance against us."

Nemesis stopped walking. The sisters could tell that they had walked into a vast opening in the Earth. They awaited with anticipation what was about to happen next.  
"Observe….the Anti-Zords!" Nemesis yelled and his voice echoed through the cave. Flashes of light left his palms and lighted the entire room.  
Ada and Elsa stood their amazed.  
"Master, they are amazing," said a breathless Ada.  
"This is a remarkable plan master," Elsa sneered.

In front of them were six robotic creatures. All humanoid in shape, the Zords were magnificent and were more massive than all the Ranger's Zords. Ada looked at her Master. She believed she even saw him smile for a quick moment. She saw that Galastic, Robotron, and Mallix were walking toward her.

"I hope that Master is pleased," said Galastic.  
"Master is very pleased. Are they all functioning and operational?" Nemesis asked.  
"Yes sir. Everything is ready for your order," answered Robotron.  
"Master, I have to ask," questioned Elsa. "What is the battle plan to trap the Rangers?"  
Nemesis walked out in front of them all to admire his toys. He turned around and his eyes were glowing redder than any of them had ever seen before.  
"Each of you will pilot an Anti-Zord. The Blood Red one in the centre is mine. It has a very special power. The Ranger Zords are all piloted by animagus, or animal spirits. You cannot kill a spirit, but this Zord has the ability to keep them as the animal and not able to transform into the Zords."  
"But won't the Rangers be able to eventually reverse that effect?" questioned Mallix.  
Nemesis laughed.  
"Not in enough time. But just in case we will move onto the second part of the plan. We are going to capture the Hawk and Eagle Zords. Without them, they will not be able to combine into any Mega Zord combination."  
"That is a genius idea, sir." Ada exclaimed.  
"Yes I know," he bellowed. "But we are not just doing this to have fun. The Rangers have something that I want. And they will give it to me or my Anti-Zords will destroy Angel Grove."  
"What is it Master? What do they have?" Galastic asked.  
"They think I am stupid and I don't know about their precious Project Genesis. The infamous rebuilding of a Ranger empire. They think I cannot sense Zordon's presence. It is sad that they do not give me enough credit. I will forever be linked to Zordon and will always know of his whereabouts. Their foolishness will be their downfall. Ada, Elsa, and Mallix I have a mission for you!"  
The three stepped forward.  
"We need to get the Rangers' attention. I want you to place a force field around Angel Grove School. All of the precious children of this disgusting town will be inside and not able to get out. That should get the attention of the Rangers."  
There was an evil laugh from all of the Demons and the mission began.

**THE COMMAND CENTER**  
It had been almost a week since Nemesis had attacked the city of Angel Grove. The Rangers had all had the opportunity to relax and catch up on the rest that was needed. Both Jacob and Brian had fully recovered from their injuries and were back in fighting condition.

"Have you finished the scan of the city?" Billy asked Jessie.  
"Yes. Still no sign of Nemesis or any of his lunatics," Jessie laughed.  
Jacob came pounding into the room.  
"Billy! Is this serious? The General is really sending me to see the one person on the face of this planet I can't stand to even be in the same room with?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid so. I've set up the meeting. You are leaving tomorrow. It will hopefully only take a day. It's very important Jacob or they wouldn't be sending you."  
"Suck it up bro. Besides better you than me," Jessie chuckled.  
Jacob couldn't help but roll his eyes at his sister. There were just sometimes that he wanted to…  
"Incoming transmission from Project Genesis," DECA announced. "All Rangers report to Command Centre immediately."  
Jacob walked over to the control panel and pressed a series of buttons.  
"Accepting Transmission DECA," he began. "This is Captain Jacob **Hart** to whom am I speaking with?"  
The other Rangers were coming down the stairs.  
"This is General Jason Scott along with Commander Andros and Commander Kimberly **Hart**."  
The entire Mystic Spirit team were standing around the mission table to hear what Jason had to say.  
"Rangers, we wanted to warn you that we are picking up some strange vibrations from beneath the Earth's surface. It is our belief that Nemesis is attempting to hide a massive attack from all of us. We sense intensive evil energy emerging from Nemesis."  
"What do we need to do, Jason?" asked Phillip.  
"Maintain around the clock surveillance. We believe an attack may come in the next 24 hours. I have placed Commander** Hart** and the rest of Spirit Force on notice. They will assist you should anything harmful occur. I am also sending Andros and Dr. Cassie Chan to you now."  
The Rangers watched as Andros left Jason's side and they could see Cassie standing by the door.

The Siren rang out.  
"Demon energy reading. Identified as three demons: Elsa, Ada, and Mallix. Location Angel Grove School," declared DECA.  
"On screen!" yelled Phillip as he and Billy ran over to the viewing screen and surveillance area.  
"What is it?" asked Kallie.  
"I don't know," said a confused Phillip.  
"Billy, we are reading some type of force field activity in Angel Grove can you confirm?" asked Kimberly.  
"Yes, that is affirmative. It appears that the demons have placed a force field around the entire school. I'm also reading five demon readings that are not SuperDemons that are guarding it."  
"Then we should go and stop them," Phillip said preparing to morph.  
"Not so fast little brother!" Jason said stopping him. "I smell a trap. Something tells me there is something bigger in the works.

"Incoming Transmission," stated DECA. "Identity unconfirmed."  
The Rangers looked to each other. Everyone that had ever had any transmission with the Command Centre was already there in one capacity of another.  
"Accepting Transmission on viewing screen DECA," Jacob keyed in the same code again. "This is Captain Jacob **Hart**, identify yourself."  
"My name is Nemesis!" the thunderous voice filled the Command Centre.  
Everyone in the room and the Genesis control centre froze where they were.  
"Nemesis we demand that you let the children of Angel Grove free. They have done no harm to you. If you have a problem with us, take it up with us. Those children are innocent." Jacob demanded.  
"I have no intention of harming those children…yet," snickered Nemesis.  
Phillip moved forward and stood by Jacob.  
"What do you want Nemesis?" he asked.  
"It is so nice to see that the two of you are playing nice together," Nemesis continued.  
"Get to the point, Nemesis. What do you want?" demanded Jessie as she stood forward.  
"I want for the six of you to come out and meet me in battle. If you win, I take down the force field and leave Angel Grove forever. But if I win, you give me the coordinates of your precious Project Genesis."  
Jacob couldn't help but look back toward Jason on the other screen.  
"Yes, Mr. **Hart**, why don't you cover this with those that tell you what to do? We will be waiting."  
The screen went blank as Nemesis cut off the transmission.

"What do you want us to do?" Jacob asked Jason.  
"We can't give him the coordinates that's completely out of the question," Phillip added.  
"You can't leave those children locked up inside that school either, Rangers. This is a difficult decision to make. I am not sure that you are ready to take on Nemesis at this point. And this smells of a trap. I fear it has something to do with the readings I was telling you about earlier." Jason began. "Rangers I don't think you have a choice. I will devise a plan with Kimberly and send her and the Spirit Force Rangers to assist you. You must hold them off until that time."

"You heard the man. Rangers Ready?" Phillip asked.  
"Wait!" Jacob called out.  
He walked over to the computer console and began typing in code.  
"DECA, I want you to lock on to our signals. Lock on to our Zords, weapons, anything that we use in battle. Can you do that for me?"  
"Affirmative. Locking on to Ranger positions now. Will institute all other locks as needed."  
"Billy, this is a trap." Jacob said.  
"Yes, I feel that way too."  
"Phillip with your permission, I'd like to include a contingency backup plan to this mission," Jacob requested.  
All the Rangers, including Phillip, were shocked that Jacob requested permission.  
"I agree. Do what you need to do but we need to go," stated Phillip.  
"Billy, if any of our weapons, Zords, or any of us run low on energy recall it. Pull it back here. I don't want Nemesis getting his hands on any of our technology or any of us," Jacob ordered.  
Jacob walked over and took his place between Phillip and Jessie.  
"Okay, now I'm ready."  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

**OUTSIDE OF ANGEL GROVE CITY**  
The rangers were transported to Nemesis's location. They stood there ready to battle. Across from them, prepared for battle as well was Nemesis. To his right stood Elsa and Robotron. To his left, Ada, Galastic, and Mallix.

"Rangers, so good of you to come see us. Are you prepared to accept my invitation," Nemesis asked.  
"We've come here for no other reason than to stop you!" Phillip called out.  
Each ranger prepared their weapons for battle.  
"That's not what I asked you. I will take you for your word. By showing up you commit to my challenge," Nemesis declared.  
"I think he likes to hear himself talk," Jessie said. "Kallie, can I please have Ada. I have some unfinished business with her."  
"Not a problem. I want to initiate the new chick," Kallie stated.  
"I want Galastic," Donte called.  
"I've never liked that weasel little Mallix," Brian joked.  
"Guess that leaves you and me, Jacob," Phillip whispered. "One of us has to take on Nemesis and the other Robotron."  
"It's your call Red," Jacob answered back.  
"Jacob, this is one of those times when I'll admit you know more about this than I do. I'll take Robotron," Phillip said.  
"I was really hoping you'd say that. That means Nemesis is all mine. I think we need to make this battle a little more unfriendly," Jacob said stepping forward. "Jess, how about a little bit of help."  
"Absolutely."

The twins used their powers to conjure up a wind storm.  
"Foolish Rangers, do you really think that is going to do anything to me?" Nemesis laughed.  
"No, but this might," came the voice of the Black Ranger as he stood behind the twins and placed his hand on top of theirs. His power of electricity caught up in the wind storm and the three directed their powers toward Nemesis.  
Nemesis flew back about ten feet.  
"NOW!" yelled Red Ranger.  
The Rangers sprang into action. Each of them went after their predetermined opponent.

"Mallix, you smell. I think you need a bath," Brian exclaimed. "POWER OF WATER!"  
A huge wave of water fell on top of Mallix's head and caused him to fall and lose his staff. Blue Ranger fired on him with his blaster. Mallix dove out of the way picked up his staff and leapt toward Blue Ranger. A right hook, jab, leg sweep, counter, Brian nipped up from the ground and turned his blaster into sword mode. He went blow for blow with Mallix until he was hit on the tenth strike. Mallix attempted to attack again but from the ground Blue Ranger called out…  
"WATER STRIKE" and canon shots of water flew from his hands causing Mallix to go down over the cliff.

"Yellow Ranger, you don't know who you're messing with," Elsa scoffed.  
"And you obviously don't remember how scrappy us Yellow Rangers can be," Kallie retorted.  
"EARTH ATTACK"  
The Yellow Ranger struck the ground with both her swords and The Earth shook beneath Elsa's feet. As she was falling, she threw a bolt of lightning and hit Yellow Ranger knocking her down as well. Both stood to their feet, and ran at each other. They jumped into the air at each other and began to sword fight. Both missed the other, but they landed and continued to try to kill the other. Kallie continued to back away from Elsa during the fight. It was obvious that Elsa's goal was to make the Yellow Ranger fall off the cliff. She was as close to the edge as she could get without falling.  
"There's no where to go but down now Yellow Ranger," Elsa laughed evilly.  
"Right as always Elsa." Yellow Ranger jumped into the air back flipping over Elsa. When she was vertical the ground she held her Dagger straight out and called, "LANDSLIDE" and the Dagger drew a line in the Earth and when she landed she snapped her fingers and that part of the cliff broke off and fell down the mountain, With Elsa.  
"Have a nice trip," waved Yellow Ranger.

Galastic seemed to have the upper hand as he was sending shot after shot toward the Black Ranger trying to knock him down. But the Black Ranger continued to flip backward missing each and every shot. Finally in one of the back flips, he punched forward and changed directions. Now flipping back toward Galastic, he was in the air and called "MYSTIC AXE" and used it to strike Galastic to the ground.  
Galastic stood up and said, "Is that all you got?"  
He saw the Black Ranger standing there with a ball of electricity forming in his hand.  
"Not quite," said the Black Ranger and he threw the ball in the air and used the axe as a baseball bat. The electricity ball hit Galastic and knocked him over the edge as well.

The Pink Ranger and Ada were blocking each others psychic attacks. Both were picking up objects and hurdling them toward their enemy. Pink Ranger used one hand to hold up her block and the other to pull out her whip. She used it to break a limb off of a fallen branch and threw it at Ada. Ada went to block the limb and did not see the whip return to capture her foot. Ada landed on her back.  
She stood and stared at Pink Ranger.  
"Impressive Jessica," sneered Ada.  
"You taught it to me, Addison," smirked Pink Ranger.  
"Well this is one trick I didn't teach you," she added.  
On her back two swords appeared. She reached across her back and captured one with each hand.  
"Not much a whip can do against duelling swords," Ada said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Very true," agreed Pink Ranger. "But you don't give the Mystic Powers enough credit."  
"MYSTIC WHIP…TWIN SWORD MODE," Pink Ranger called and the whip straightened and disconnected itself into two equal twin swords.  
"Now," Jessie began. "Let's play."  
If the others on both sides could have stopped to watch, they would have all been impressed. Blow for blow each sword connected with another. The two women twisted around and dodged blows behind them, above them, at their knees, and their chests.  
Finally, Ada knocked Pink Ranger's swords out of her hands and to the ground.  
"Any last words Pink Ranger?" Ada asked.  
"Just two," answered Jessie. "WIND ATTACK!"  
A huge gust of wind carried Ada over the cliff and dropped her to the ground below.

Red Ranger was taking a pounding. Robotron was knocking red Ranger all around. Phillip's frustration was leading to anger. He kept remembering the words of his friend. He needed to learn how to harness his emotion and he'd be able to use even more power.  
Robotron stopped in his tracks. "What the…what's going on here?"  
In front of him, Red Ranger was levitating off the ground and flames were coming out of his hands.  
"Don't mess with fire man. Because fire loves to burn you."  
Robotron was having nothing of this. He began running in the other direction.  
"FIRE ATTACK!"  
Red Ranger threw a fire ball at Robotron and it caught him in the backside. He fell over the cliff trying to put it out.  
Red Ranger turned around as the fire simmered down to a cooler steam.  
"And you would think a demon would be used to fire," Phillip couldn't help but laugh at himself.

Nemesis had been toying with White Ranger this entire time. The evil villain had a force field around him that the White Ranger could not break through. He had tried every attack he knew but none of them had worked against Nemesis.  
There was only one other option. He looked down at his morpher and saw a second coin appear. It was the White Spirit Force coin Kimberly had given him to help with his recovery.  
"I think it's time for an upgrade," he said to himself. "POWER OF SPIRIT!" He called. A metallic breast plate and shoulder pads formed on his uniform as well as a Silver Shield in his left hand. His staff changed into a broad sword. The power up had combined his two powers together.  
Again he attacked Nemesis, and this time he could see the strikes with the sword having an effect on the force field surrounding Nemesis. He continued to strike and the other Rangers surrounded him.  
"Form the Mystic Canon!" yelled Phillip.  
The others all combined their weapons, but they needed White Ranger to finish it.  
"Jacob! We need you!" called Jessie.  
"He flipped through the air reverting back to Mystic Spirit White and his sword returned to the staff.  
He connected it and the six of them shot the canon at Nemesis.  
When the smoke cleared. He was gone.  
"Did we…Did we get him?" Kallie asked.  
Phillip and Jacob peered over the side of the cliff and were unable to see any of the SuperDemons or Nemesis.  
"They're gone," Phillip said as he tuned back to the others.  
"Something is not right here. This isn't how it ends," Jacob said to himself.

The ground began to shake. The Rangers all looked to Kallie.  
"Don't look at me. It's not me this time."  
It got stronger and stronger. They could see a crack forming in the ground below the cliff.  
"It's an earthquake!" yelled Black Ranger.  
"No!" White Ranger called back. "This is something else. Look!" Jacob pointed at the ground below them. Six monster size Zords appeared from the ground. They needed to be identified.  
"Phillip to Billy. Can you tell us what these things are?"  
Billy was working with both Andros and Cassie who had both arrived. All three were trying to keep up with everything needed in this battle.  
"Negative. These machines are no where in our data systems. They are not ours, Phillip."  
"Whose piloting them?" Jessie asked.  
"DECA identify the pilots of these machines." ordered Andros.  
"Initiating scan. Scan complete. Machines are operated by Nemesis, Ada, Elsa, Galastic, Robotron, and Mallix.

"You've got to be kidding?" Brian exclaimed.  
"They have their own Zords?" Donte asked.  
"I remember something about this?" Jacob said to himself.  
"Well then we will just have to introduce them to our Zords," declared Phillip.  
"Come on Rangers…call your Zords. Do exactly what I want you to do," said Nemesis to himself.

"MYSTIC ZORDS ARISE!" said all the rangers but Jacob.  
The Zords began to appear.  
"Wait! I remember. MYSTIC RUNNER!"  
The White Mystic Runner appeared and White Ranger headed into the clouds.  
"EAGLE ZORD, ARISE! Meet me in the clouds, Eagle!"  
The Zords began to combine. The AntiZords began to fire.  
"Jacob where are you? We can't make the UltraZord without you!" screamed Phillip.  
"It's a trap, Phillip. Get the Zords out of there. Meet me with the Hawk in the clouds." Jacob responded.  
Before Phillip could say anything back, Nemesis used an ionic pulse laser to strike the Zords.  
The first one hit was the Bear Zord. The Yellow Ranger was thrown from the Zord. All the other Rangers realized what was happening and scrambled to get their Zords away. The Yellow Ranger landed hard on the ground and demorphed. She turned to see her Bear Zord revert back to the Yellow Bear when it landed.

Back at the Command Centre, Billy realized what was happening.  
"DECA get a lock on all the Zords starting with the bear and get him out of there."  
He ran over to a side wall and feverishly punched in a code on the key pad.  
"Cassie, the animal spirits will come here. Help me get them where they need to be."

Kallie watched the Bear disappear. She didn't have long time to grieve. Donte landed next to her. The Bison was falling to the ground, but vanished before landing.

"Get the Hawk before it disappears!" screamed Nemesis.  
Phillip dodged shot after shot from the ionic pulse until he made it into the clouds. The Eagle Zord pulled up next to him.

On the ground both Brian and Jessie had fallen and demorphed while watching their Zords disappear. The Six Anti Zords were all looking for the Hawk and Eagle. Until Nemesis's Anti-Zord turned its head in the direction of the four unprotected Rangers.

Andros had to do something.  
"DECA lock onto all Rangers excluding Red and White!"  
"I have four targets locked in place," answered DECA.  
"Transport them here now!"

Nemesis fired at the four Rangers. They covered their faces for the impact. It did not come. They opened their eyes to see themselves on the floor of the Command Centre.  
"Rangers! Help Cassie with your Zord Spirits!" ordered Billy.  
"They're okay!" cried Kallie.  
"I thought we'd lost them forever," Jessie was so happy.  
"They're not okay. That ionic pulse is keeping them from transforming back to Zords," explained Cassie.  
"Andros, do we pull the other two back here before they get hurt?" Billy asked.  
"No, we've got to believe that Phillip and Jacob can handle this. At least until the back up gets here.

In the skies above the Anti-Zords, the two remaining Rangers prepared for the worst.  
"Are you ready for this?" Phillip asked.  
"No, but since when do we get a choice," Jacob laughed. "So the gameplan is…?"  
"Do what you do when you fight anyone bigger than you. Take them out at the knees," Phillip answered.  
"Alright. Eagle, it's time to fly faster than you've ever flown before!"  
"Hawk, time to lead the way."  
Both the Hawk and the Eagle soared from the sky toward the Anti-Zords. All six of the menacing machines fired on the two Rangers and their Zords. They continued to dodge every bullet and every laser. Once they got down to ground level they each chose an Anti-Zord to fire on and used every weapon aboard. Two of the Anti-Zords had damage to their legs and fell to the ground. Both Elsa and Ada fell to the ground with them.  
"Take your Zords back to The Lair ladies. We'll finish up here," sneered Nemesis.  
They disappeared.  
The Hawk and Eagle flew through the air again trying to make another pass. The Eagle managed to take out another leg. This time to Robotron's Anti-Zord. They both disappeared as well.  
But the Hawk wasn't as lucky. Nemesis hit it with the ionic pulse. Phillip fell from the sky. Then, something happened that surprised everyone. Galastic's Anti-Zord spit out a net from its chest and it captured the Hawk Spirit.

"Unable to lock into coordinates for the Hawk Zord," called out DECA.  
Galastic's Zord through the net over its shoulder and disappeared.

Jacob and the Eagle was all that was left. He only had to defeat two Anti-Zords.  
"Kimberly calling Jacob. Come in Jacob."  
Kimberly's voice meant the cavalry was on its way.  
"Jacob acknowledging signal," he called out as he continued to dodge the fire power of his two remaining enemies. "I am the only one left in the fight. Requesting immediate backup."  
"We'll be there in one minute Jacob. Hold on!" Kimberly called to her brother.  
The Eagle began to shake. Jacob was thrown from his Zord. He hit the ground hard and demorphed. Phillip ran over to him and helped him up. Jacob turned as he watched Mallix's Anti-Zord capturing his Eagle.  
"NOOOOO!" he cried.  
Mallix, the Anti-Zord, and his Eagle were gone.  
Nemesis turned his attention to Phillip and Jacob He pointed his lasers at the two young men.

"We've got to get them out of there," Billy screamed. "DECA lock on to Phillip and Jacob."

Nemesis started to fire, but was stopped when the end of his laser was blown off. Jacob and Phillip looked up and saw four Ranger Stealth Fighter Jets flying in their direction. They all opened fire on the remaining Anti Zord. Nemesis knew he'd won today's battle. Both Jacob and Phillip could both hear him laughing as the final Anti-Zord disappeared.

**THE COMMAND CENTER**  
Cassie was busy tending to the wounds of the Rangers. She was stitching up a cut on Phillip's head while Andros saw to a cut across Jacob's face.  
"It won't need stitches like Phillip, but it's still pretty ugly. This might hurt a little," he said as he dabbed the cut with rubbing alcohol to clean it.

The four Jets had landed behind the mansion and been cloaked from view. Once the invisible mode was on the Spirit Force Rangers entered the downstairs area of the Mansion known as the Command Centre. Kimberly was the first one down. Jessie met her at the stairwell.  
"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked her sister.  
"A little bruised up, but I'll manage." Jessie answered as she hugged her sister.

Lyndsay was right behind her. She came down the stairs and immediately Kallie, Brian, Donte, and Phillip recognized her from the picture Jacob had shown them. Lyndsay saw Jacob sitting in the chair being tended to and ran over to him. She put her arms around him and hugged him so tight.  
"Hey I'm glad to see you to, but I think I've got some bruised ribs from the fall," he joked.  
"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I was just worried about you after that last message and we lost contact."

Felix and Stephen both entered the Command Centre as well.  
Phillip walked over and introduced himself to the new Rangers that had come to their aid. As he walked over to Lyndsay he shook her hand and said, "It's nice to finally meet the girl that puts a smile on his ugly mug all the time."  
Jacob couldn't help but laugh at that comment.  
He turned around to Kimberly, his fellow Red Ranger.  
"Jason said you would bring a gameplan."  
"I did," she said. "And it's going to take me some time to explain it to you. Everyone should have a seat."  
The Rangers from both teams were joined by Andros, Cassie and Billy.  
Kimberly began.  
Nemesis executed a three point plan and did it perfectly, I'll give him that. So, we will have to hit him back with the same thing. It's going to take all of us. In fact, it's going to take more than just us. So the General and Zordon have given me permission to return Ranger powers to some friends of ours that will be able to help us out.  
She placed a box on the table and opened it for all to see. Inside it were five DinoGems.


	10. Blast From the Past Part 1

**Hey guys, Ive just finshed my latest chapter, and it has a big surprise in it. it also give some detail as to why Kim and Tommy aren't together. Don't forget to review and may the power be with you**

**THE COMMAND CENTER**

Kimberly had assembled all the Rangers around the meeting table in the room. After laying out the Dino Gems for all to see there were a mixture of reactions. Some seemed thrilled that another group of Rangers would once again gain their powers. Others didn't seem quite as happy. Some had issues with others in that group.  
DECA made an announcement.  
"There is a visitor at the door. Identifying now. Identification complete. Listed in the Genesis computer as Hayley Manx, head engineer of the Dino Thunder Rangers."  
"I'll get the door, DECA," Billy answered and walked up the stairs.  
Jacob was one of the ones who didn't want to use Dino Thunder. He'd already received word that he had to visit Reefside to do work for Project Genesis, but tried to be removed from the assignment. He decided to try an alternative.

"Kim, why are we calling up an inactive group of Rangers? There is an active group in Briarwood isn't there? I know there a long distance from here, but couldn't we ask them for help?"

"How do you know about Mystic Force? That's above your classification level, Captain," Kimberly never referred to her siblings by their positions unless she was upset.  
"Well, it's hard to explain. I sort of got a glimpse of them when I was unconscious," he explained.  
"Disregard what you think you saw for now," Kimberly cut him off.  
Andros believed further explanation was needed.  
"Mystic Force is in the middle of a very large battle themselves right now. We don't want to run the risk of Nemesis gaining contact with Koragg. If they joined forces we would have a major problem."  
Jacob nodded that he understood.  
"Maybe I'm the dumb one here, but who is Dino Thunder?" Kallie asked.  
A voice came from the stairwell,  
"The Dino Thunder Rangers are five chosen fighters that controlled the powers of the dinosaurs. These were powers that had been lost since the original Rangers on Earth. The reason you haven't heard of them is because after we believed their powers to be gone, each went their separate ways. None of them accepted offers to work with Project Genesis in order to pursue their own dreams first. But it appears that it is time for them to fight once again. My name is Hayley. Billy contacted me about a week ago. I brought the things you asked me to bring." The last statement was meant for Kimberly.  
"By all means, then let's begin," Kimberly stated and sat down.

Hayley handed five wooden boxes with different Dino symbols to Billy. "Billy can you place the gems in these and then place these in with them." She reached back into her bag and placed the five Dino Morphers on the table. Then, she placed a disk in the computer drive.  
On screen was a sample of the Dino Thunder Rangers in action. Those in the room took notice of what each of these Rangers could do. They all had to admit it was quite impressive. Then it stopped with pictures of the five Rangers.  
"Ethan James is a sophomore in computer technology at Angel Grove Institute of Technology. As the Blue Ranger he held the powers of the Triceratops. Trent Mercer, is also in Angel Grove right now. He was the White Dino Ranger. He is actually helping me start a new business here in town. I was in the middle of franchising my Cyberspace Café in a couple different cities. Trent is my manager. Dr. Tommy Oliver is awaiting your arrival in Reefside. He has been briefed by General Scott and is reluctantly agreeing to help," she said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Reluctantly?" Kimberly questioned.  
"Tommy wanted to be finished with his fight against evil once Mesagog was destroyed. I'm sure you know he's turned down an offer to work at Genesis on four different occasions," Hayley answered.  
"No, I didn't know that," Kimberly added.  
Jessie and Jacob looked to each other with concern. They were worried about Kimberly.  
"The last two I haven't been able to track down. Kira Ford, the Yellow Ranger is on tour with her band. She could be anywhere. As could Conner McKnight, the Red Ranger."  
"Conner McKnight was a Power Ranger?" Phillip yelled out. "I love the Reefside Wave Soccer Team. Conner is a great player. I had no idea he was a Ranger."  
"Yes, he is. I haven't located him either. We will certainly need our Red Ranger." Hayley stated.  
"What about the DECA scans?" asked Brian. "I mean Billy you told us that DECA keeps up with the whereabouts of every former Ranger."  
"True. We can run that scan when it's time to get them. I think we need to get this plan in motion. There is no telling when Nemesis will strike again," Billy deducted.

Kimberly continued explaining the plan.  
"This operation will take place in three parts: infiltration, repair, and recovery. First we locate all the Dino Thunder Rangers and get them here. Then we begin with problem number one. Take a look at the schematic," she pointed to the centre of the table and a laser-styled creation of Angel Grove School appeared in front of them. "The school is currently blanketed in a force field. If you look there are eight generators around the school creating this force field. Each generator is guarded by a demon. We need to get in and take it out without the demons knowing."  
Andros picked up from there.  
"Cassie and I have the technology from Genesis that would allow us to reverse the polarization on one section of the force field."  
"What good will they do?" Donte asked.  
"It will allow us to get inside for one. But to the demons it will look as if nothing has changed. The one thing we don't want to do is alert Nemesis that we have stopped his plan. The purpose is to get those students and teachers out of there," Cassie explained.  
"But you won't be able to just walk them out of there, will you?" Felix questioned.  
"That's where my new technology will come into play," Billy interrupted. "The teleportation technology that we use here at the Command Centre is based off that original device when Kimberly and I first became Rangers. But since then, I've worked on the technology to increase its ability. We can now channel it to any location. So if we take a teleportation screen into the school we can then teleport them to a safe location."  
"Won't the school administration have a problem with this? They don't even know that you can teleport people," Phillip thought.  
"True, but the principal is on the inside. Or the assistant principal is." Kimberly confirmed.  
"I don't understand? We have a Ranger on the inside?" Lyndsay asked.  
"Tanya Sloan, former Zeo and Turbo Yellow Ranger. She got a degree in education and for the last two years has been a principal at Angel Grove High. We also have a Ranger at the Elementary. Alyssa Enrilé, Wild Force White Ranger, is a kindergarten teacher." Kimberly answered.  
"So we can get them to let us teleport them out. Where do they go?" Jacob inquired.  
"The NASADA base is where we keep the new Astro Megaship. Project Genesis works with them all the time. They have agreed to provide a safe zone for the students until this battle is over. They already have Billy's technology so the transportation will be easy," Andros explained.  
"Well then it sounds like we don't have a problem except how to distract the demons in order to get them in there." Brian deduced.  
"That's the easy part. The rest of us attack the opposite side and the demons come running. We'll create a diversion, right?" Phillip assumed.  
Kimberly and Andros both nodded their heads.  
"Then no more problems," Phillip smiled.  
"Actually one problem," Hayley stated staring at the viewing screen where she'd worked with DECA to locate Kira and Conner.  
"What is it?" Kimberly walked over to the screen.  
"Well Conner isn't a problem. He's in the Reefside Wave stadium in Reefside. Someone just needs to go get him. But Kira is a different story. When I saw where she was I thought something must be wrong so I pulled it up on the computer too but DECA is right. Kira is in Angel Grove High."  
"How is that possible?" Andros came over to the viewing screen as well.  
"That's what I checked on the computer. It turns out that Kira's band was booked to perform a concert this afternoon for the graduating seniors. She must have been there setting up this morning when the force field was put up."  
"Ok, so not a problem. We'll just take her morpher into the school with us. That way if something should happen and we get discovered. We'll have a little more back up. She will help us, right?" asked Andros.  
"Kira is a team player. When you give it to her say it's from Dr. Oliver. She'll know what to do," Hayley said.  
"So then what?" Jacob queried.  
"Then we split up." Kimberly snapped back at her little brother. "Billy, Andros, and Cassie will need to get inside the school. Jessie, I'm going to send you with them. You'll be on the inside and can use your communicator to get the command centre or contact Jacob or I telepathically. Everyone else, minus Jacob will create the diversion. "  
"Why not me?" Jacob was floored that he was left out. "What will I be doing?"  
"You will be command central of this operation. Hayley doesn't know the full run of the place. You will run the op until Billy returns, and then you'll leave for the next half of your mission."  
"Which is?"  
"You'll use your Phantom powers to make it to Reefside, locate Conner, and get him to take you to Tommy's."  
She turned to look at the rest of them. "Once we know that we are on the inside, I'll sound the retreat and we will all return here. We'll make it look like we're outnumbered and can't win. Then Billy will explain what to do from there. We have a lot of repair work to do. Phillip will be in charge when I leave."  
"Where are you going?" Jessie asked.  
"Lyndsay and I will take two of the jets to Reefside to help Tommy, Jacob, and Conner. What they will have to do will also need help. The whole mission will depend on them locating some lost Ranger property. You guys have one hour to get ready. Hayley call Trent and Ethan. Get them here now. Jessie, let Andros and Billy explain how this machine works. The rest of you go get cleaned up. This could turn out to be a long day."

About thirty minutes later, Jacob came down from his room. The clothes he'd had on were ripped to shreds after the explosion and fall. There were only a few people in the Command Centre. He saw his oldest sister still busy at work. He walked over to her.  
"Sorry if I made you mad earlier," he whispered.  
"You just need to learn when to keep your mouth shut," Kimberly snapped.  
"I didn't know it was classified information Kim. Trini told me that…"  
"Trini? What are you talking about?" Kimberly looked shocked.  
"When I was in a coma, I walked down this corridor that showed me all the Rangers and at the end was the original command centre. I saw Zordon's tube and everything, just the way you described it to me. And when I was standing there I heard this voice, and I turned around and it was Trini. She said she was sent there by Zordon to help me organize my thoughts and feelings before I woke up."  
He wasn't sure she believed him, but the look on her face said she did.  
She got close to him and whispered in his ear, "I've seen her before too, but don't ask me why.  
He nodded.  
"Can I ask you something else?" said Jacob.  
"Not if it's about Tommy," she said turning around.  
"Kim, it's one thing for me to have to endure him. I just don't like him, but you, why are you doing it to yourself? You know I worry about you? You haven't seen him since he broke your heart."  
"Jacob, I appreciate your concern, and I love that my little baby brother wants to take care of me, but I am fine. That was years ago, and I'm doing it because it's my job and because Jason asked me too."  
"Well just so you know if I have any inkling that he's upsetting you I'm going to punch him in the nose," he said smiling.  
"I wouldn't expect anything less."

The hour was up. It was time to begin. Jacob stood up behind the operation panels and in front of the viewing screen. Next to him, seated was Hayley ready to begin the procedure. To his right were the Four Mystic Rangers and four Spirit Rangers. To his left were Jessie, Billy, Andros and Cassie.  
He nodded to Kimberly. She took that as a sign to begin.  
"SPIRIT FORCE, POWER UP, HAH!"  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

Jacob watched on the screen as Kimberly and Phillip led the eight Rangers against the demons. Just like they expected, all eight demons arrived to help the others, leaving one side of the school completely unguarded. He turned to the second group still there.  
"Ready, Hayley?"  
She nodded.  
"DECA, transport four and equipment to Site A now."  
Both Jacob and Hayley watched as the four in front of them disappeared. They turned to watch the viewing screen and saw the four reappear exactly where they need to be.  
"Hayley keep a lock on all four in case we have to get them out quick."  
He watched Billy work. 'He really is a technological genius,' he thought to himself.  
"DECA, locate Ethan James and Trent Mercer."  
"Locating now," DECA answered. "Ethan and Trent are travelling toward the Mansion now."  
"How far?"  
"Approximately 10 miles." DECA stated.  
"That would put them around the school," Jacob said turning toward Hayley with concern. "Hayley, call Trent. Tell them to stop the car wherever they are."  
Hayley pulled out her cell phone and did so.  
Jacob turned around to see the battle enraging. Nemesis had not put strong demons around the school. That was strange. He could see different Rangers holding back because of the mission objective. They didn't have to win. Just keep them busy. He turned his attention to Billy and the others. It appeared they were almost done.  
"He's pulled the car over, Jacob." Hayley said.  
"DECA, lock on to Ethan and Trent and teleport them here now."  
Jacob watched as both Ethan and Trent fell to the floor. He could see that they were sitting in the car at the point of teleportation.  
"Ethan, Trent, glad to meet you. You remember, Hayley, I'm sure. Sorry I can't talk right now. Be with you in a second."  
"Jessie to Jacob," he heard the call coming through.  
"Go Jessie."  
"The polarization of Site A has been reversed. Requesting permission to enter now."  
"Go Jessie, and be careful."  
He watched as Andros, Cassie and Jessie ran toward the school and made it through a side entrance.  
"DECA, lock on to Billy. Teleport him to Command Centre now."  
Billy disappeared from the viewing screen and returned next to Jacob.  
Jacob notified Kimberly that they were to return and she agreed. Jacob turned his attention to Ethan and Trent.  
"Guys, there is a lot to explain to you, and a short time to do it. Hayley will fill you in."  
He was interrupted when Trent jumped to the side because Kallie reappeared right next to him.  
"There coming back from a mission. But basically guys it comes down to this," he held out his hands to Billy and he handed him the wooden boxes with the blue and white seals. "We need you to be Rangers again."  
Ethan and Trent took the boxes and opened them up. Both of their faces lit up as they saw their old morphers and energized Dino Gems.  
"How is this possible?" Ethan asked.  
"Way too much story for not enough time," Jacob answered. "But welcome back. If you will excuse me, I have to go find Conner."  
Jacob turned around to see Lyndsay. She was still in Ranger Form but had removed her helmet.  
"Be careful," she said as she gave him a kiss.  
"I will. You be careful too. Check on Skylar for me before you come ok?" Jacob asked.  
"I will."  
He kissed her again.  
He stared at her and said a four word command that she didn't hear. He turned into his ninja form and then to Phantom Ranger. Right before her eyes he disappeared.

Billy and Kimberly were busy hashing out everything that was left to do.  
"Command Centre to Jessie."  
"Jessie here. Is this Kim?"  
"Yes. How are things going? Good. We've located Tanya and she automatically recognized Cassie. I'll let you know when we're ready." Jessie explained.  
"Thanks. Be careful Kimberly out." She turned her attention to Billy.  
"You have the list?" she asked.  
"Yes, we can have it done in probably10 hours working non-stop. Do you really think you will find what your looking for? We don't even know if they still exist." Billy was concerned.  
"We also have no record of them being destroyed. Work on getting the Mystic Zords back online. We have to have something that will fight those Anti-Zords." Kimberly exclaimed.  
"Even if they start to work, without the eagle and hawk they can't form mega Zords," Billy continued.  
"This is why it is even more important that Tommy come through for us. Just between us, he's a selfish person keeping things to himself like he has. Jason had to physically go to him to get the Dino Gems to reenergize." Kimberly complained.  
"So that's what you want to go for," Billy smiled. "Is Kimberly **Hart** finally going to put Tommy Oliver in his place?"  
"Now Billy, I don't act like that," she smiled. "But let's just say I think he'll be surprised to see me."  
Kim hugged her old friend and met Lyndsay at the stair well. They walked upstairs and out to the back yard. Both of the girls uncloaked their jets.  
"This should be interesting," Kim said rolling her eyes.  
"How so?" asked Lyndsay.  
"You wouldn't understand Lyndsay. You're going to marry the man of your dreams. I, on the other hand, get to come face to face with the guy that said he loved me. The trouble is, he has a habit of telling that to a lot of people. When I returned to Earth from KO-35 four years ago, I arrived at NASADA about the same time Tommy had called all the Red Rangers together. That was the last time I saw him."  
"What happened?" Lyndsay was curious.  
"To make a long story short, he couldn't keep his Red Ranger helmet on. If you know what I mean," Kimberly said as she entered her jet. The last thing she heard was Lyndsay laugh out loud.  
Both girls flew into the sky headed to Reefside…and the home of Dr. Tommy Oliver.


	11. Blast from the Past Part 2

Sorry bout the long wait guys just been realbusy with exams so im posting two new chapters. From now on I won't post until i have at least ten reviews . So get reading n reviewing. Over and out and May the power protect you always Zook Billy began the polarization switch as Jessie, Andros, and Cassie stood guard. He took the small smart cards out of the generators and replaced them with the ones he made. In the distance, he could hear the battle ranging on the other side of the school. He knew he had to complete this fast.

"How much longer Billy?" Jessie asked.

"Almost there," he answered. He flicked a switch on the second generator. "There that should have done it.

He picked up a rock from the ground and threw it towards the force field. It went straight through. They had managed to complete part one of this mission.  
Jessie spoke into her communicator.

"Jessie to Jacob," she called.

"Go Jessie," she heard her brother say.

"The polarization of Site A has been reversed. Requesting permission to enter now."  
"Go Jessie, and be careful."

She nodded her approval to the others. Andros grabbed the equipment and headed toward the closest entrance to them. Cassie was close behind him. Jessie looked to make sure everything was clear and joined the other two. She turned to see Billy disappear. She knew Jacob had teleported him back to the Command Centre. The door was locked as expected. Cassie used a piece of equipment to break the lock and enter the school.

Once inside they noticed the school hallways were vacant.  
"The school has an emergency plan," Cassie remembered. "I'm sure all the teachers have their students locked in their classrooms. They had chosen that particular entrance because it was close to Alyssa Enrile's classroom. They knew they needed someone that would vouch for them once inside. Alyssa was a former Ranger with Wild Force. She would be able to get them to Tanya Sloan, the assistant principal of the school.

They found Alyssa's room and knock on the door. No one answers. They realize that most likely that is what they are trained to do. Jessie quietly changes into the Phantom Ranger and uses the power to transfer herself to the other side of the door. Andros and Cassie hear children scream when they see her. Jessie quickly changes into the Pink Ranger and the children recognize her and you can hear their excitement. The door opens and Pink Ranger walks out with Alyssa and demorphs.

"I was wondering how long it would take the Rangers to get here," Alyssa smiled.  
"There is a lot going on, Alyssa. We need your help," Andros stated. "Can you help us find Tanya Sloane?"  
"I can't leave my students Andros. But I can call her office and get her here," she suggested.

On the inside of the door was a telephone. It was used as a communication system within the school itself. Alyssa called the office, informed them of what was going on and hung up.

"Tanya is on her way. Walk down this hallway and you will run into her. Guys if there is anything that I can do I will."

"Thanks, Alyssa. We'll keep you updated."

The three began to run down the hallway. They saw Tanya walking toward them.

"Cassie! It's good to see you again. And you are Andros. I recognize you," Tanya looked to Jessie. "I don't know you though."

"Tanya, this is Jessica **Hart**. She's Kimberly Hart's little sister. She's also one of the Mystic Spirit Rangers," Cassie informed.

"Well it's about time someone came to help us. Please tell me you've got a plan to get us out of here," Tanya hoped.

"We do," answered Jessie. "But we need somewhere to set up our equipment."

"We can use the gymnasium. Explain your plan to me on the way," Tanya suggested.

Twenty minutes later, Andros and Cassie had begun setting up the transporter equipment in the gym.

"Tanya, I need your help with something else," Jessie requested.

Tanya walked over to her to hear her request.

"Today you were supposed to have a band playing. The band is led by a girl named Kira Ford."

"Yes, she and her band were setting up in the auditorium when this happened to us," Tanya said.

"I need you to take me to her," Jessie demanded.

"Why? Why do you need a lead singer of a band at a time like this?" Tanya asked confused.

Jessie didn't want to give away Kira's Ranger identity without having too.  
"Kira is someone who might be able to help us," she answered trying to get around the truth.

"How would she be able to help you three? This is Ranger equipment. Unless…" Tanya paused as the realization hit her. "Which team is she from?"

Jessie knew Tanya would figure it out on her own.

"Dino Thunder."  
"Let me take you to her."

Tanya and Jessie left the gym as Cassie and Andros continued work on the transporter.

On the stage of the Angel Grove Auditorium, Kira Ford and her band were joking about their bad luck. How could they get stuck in a high school during a Demon attack? Most of them found it humorous. Kira did not. It felt too real for her. She knew something big was going on, and wished that there was someway to help.  
She saw Principal Sloan walk in the back of the auditorium with another young girl about her age.

"Kira, may I have a word with you for a moment," Principal Sloan asked.

"Sure," she said. She looked to the rest of her band and just shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn't know what it was about. She walked into the seating area to where the two women stood.

"Were we being too loud or anything? I'm really sorry if that's the case. We're just going a bit crazy being stuck in here," Kira tried to fix any situation that might have been started.

Tanya laughed and smiled at Kira. "Honey, it's nothing like that. This is Jessica Hart. She needs to speak with you."

Kira looked at the girl her age standing there.

"Gentlemen, why don't you come with me," Tanya suggested. We finally have some people here to try and help us get out of this place. If you come with me I'll make sure you are first in line."

The guys in Kira's band jumped up and headed in their direction following Tanya out.

"Are you coming Kira?" one of them asked.

"In a minute. I need to talk to this girl first," she smiled.

The guys walked out leaving Kira and Jessie alone in the auditorium.

"So why do you need to see me?" Kira asked.

"My name is Jessie. We don't have a lot of time to work with here, but I'm a Mystic Spirit Ranger."

"Thank goodness," Kira smiled. "I knew the Rangers would come to the rescue as soon as they could."

"Well it's more than that, actually. I have something to give you. I'm supposed to tell you it's from Dr. Oliver," Jessie stated as she pulled the wooden box out of the back pack she was carrying.

Kira took the box and traced the symbol on the front with her finger. She looked into Jessie's eyes and she knew what it was. Opening the box, the familiar yellow glow covered her face. Jessie watched as she held the Dino Gem in her hand and saw the powers re-enter her body. She took the gem and placed it in her morpher and put the morpher on her arm.

"Welcome back to active duty, Kira," Jessie smiled. "I guess this means you're ready to work."

"Just tell me where to go and what to do."

Fifteen minutes later, after explaining the mission to Kira, the two girls walked back into the gymnasium and saw the equipment set up. On the way there, they had heard Tanya on the intercom ask for any teachers currently not with students to come to the gymnasium. By the time they arrived there were about twenty teachers and Kira's band in the room.

Tanya began speaking to the group.

"These people are with NASADA. They infiltrated the force field with the help of the Power Rangers. They are working with the Rangers to get us out of here. I know this may be a little scary but it is necessary to help our children and get them to safety. I am going to let Commander Andros explain what is going to happen."

Andros stepped forward.

"Over the years, NASADA has worked side by side with the Power Rangers to develop technology to help protect the citizens of our world. This machine in front of you is one of those. This is a transporter. It has the ability to take you from one location to another. You wonder how the Power Rangers can get around as fast as they do, well this is it. You guys will be the first ones to go through. The transporter will take you to NASADA headquarters where members of our team will be there to help you. We are going to continually send people out until no one remains. Does everyone understand?"

No one in the room said a word. It was obvious that they were nervous.

"Okay well let's begin. Cassie, contact Command Centre," Andros ordered. "High School to Command Centre. Come in Command Centre."

They heard Billy's voice come through the small speaker.

"Command Centre here. Everything is good to go. Transportation can begin as soon as we have confirmation from NASADA."

Cassie continued.

"High School to NASADA. Come in NASADA."

"This is NASADA, Cassie. This is Kathryn Hilliard. I will run the operation from NASADA."

"Thanks Kat. Are we ready to begin?" Cassie asked.

"We are up and operational. Begin when ready."

"Alright," Andros looked to the teachers and band in the bleachers. "Who wants to go first?"

No one volunteered. Members of Kira's band looked to her. She nodded her assurance. They stood up and walked forward.

"Okay guys," Jessie began. "Five at a time. Stand right in these five circles."

The five band members stood stiff. You could tell they were scared.

"Five to transport, now" Cassie said into the headset.

The five guys disappeared. There was a gasp of air from those watching.

"Kat, can you give me confirmation of their arrival?" Cassie requested.

"Affirmative. All five are safe and sound. Ready to continue transport."

Andros looked to Tanya. "Bring us two classes every ten minutes. Start with Alyssa Enrile's class. She will be able to help Kat on the other side," Andros ordered.  
Tanya left the gym and only a few moments later she could be heard over the intercom calling Miss Enrile's and Mr. Coleman's classes to the gym.

Three hours later, the final class was being sent to NASADA. Tanya had called all the administrative and secretarial staff in, and they were in line to be transferred.  
Finally the only ones that remained were Andros, Cassie, Jessie, Kira, and Tanya.

"Okay Tanya, it's your turn." Andros said.

Tanya looked to Jessie and Kira.

"You two girls give Nemesis hell! Especially you, Kira. You got to represent for us Yellow Rangers," she said with a smile before being transported.

"Okay Andros, you and Cassie need to go. I can take it from here," Jessie stated.

Jessie took the headset from Cassie and the two Space Rangers took their spots in the transporter.

"Be careful, Jessie. We'll be watching from NASADA if you need anything," Cassie stated.

"I'm not worried," Andros grinned. "With the Mystic, Spirit, and DinoThunder Rangers working together, there is no way Nemesis can win."

"Thanks guys! Two to transport, now," Jessie said into the head set.

Andros and Cassie disappeared.

"Guess it's just the two of us now?" Kira joked.

"I need to get you back to the Command Centre so you can get a full briefing on what we're up against," Jessie said pulling out her communicator. "Jessie to Billy."  
"Billy here. Are you ready to come home?" he asked.

"More than ready. It's me, Kira, and this equipment." She said and looked to Kira. "You might want to hold on to my arm. This takes some getting used too."

The girls were transported to the Command Centre leaving the school empty.

Upon arrival, Jessie left Kira to check out the viewing screen. Kira immediately saw Trent and Ethan and ran to familiar faces.

"Any indication that they figured out what we were doing?" Jessie asked.

"None," said Phillip. "It looks like we got a way with it."

"Well let's just hope that Tommy can lead Kimberly and Jacob to what we need. Otherwise getting those kids out of the school will be the least of our worries," Jessie concluded.

She watched the screen as the indicators for Kimberly **Hart**, Jacob **Hart**, Lyndsay Tate, Tommy Oliver, and Conner McKnight all convened at a cave near the ruins of the original command centre.


	12. Blast from the Past Part 3

Billy watched as his long-time friend Kimberly ran up the stairs with Lyndsay. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he was worried she would get hurt again by Tommy. Hayley noticed that Billy was preoccupied.

"Billy, don't we need to get the Rangers together and begin working on the repair list?" she asked.

He turned toward her leaving the trance he had been under.

"Right," he said. "Get everyone together in the meeting room. I want to check in on Jessie and Andros one more time."

Hayley nodded her understanding and begin leading the Rangers toward the meeting room. Billy checked the Ranger Chart on the viewing screen. He could see Jessie, Andros, Cassie, and Tanya near the centre of the school with Alyssa not far away. He also noticed that Jacob had reappeared in Reefside and was walking into the stadium. He was less than 100 yards from Conner. Kimberly and Lyndsay were on the move as well. It appeared they would reach Tommy's before Jacob and Conner. He also noticed another Ranger on the move. Kathryn was headed to NASADA. Billy rightfully assumed she would run operations from that location.

The remaining Rangers were seated around the table. Billy walked up to the group and began to speak.

"Rangers, we have a lot of work today and not a lot of time to do it in. The Anti-Zords received some damage, but not nearly as much as ours did. I'm thinking we have 8-10 hours before he attacks again. There are a lot of things we have to do in order to be ready for that attack."

He walked toward the media area of the Command Centre.

"Brian, you and Stephen both have incredible surveillance skills. I want you to watch footage of the battle. See if you can find out any weakness of the AntiZords and those demons. DECA can help you analyze those machines and see where the weaknesses may be."

"Kallie, you are going to help me with our Zords. We have to figure out a way to reverse the ionization pulse so that they can transform again. I don't want to go into this battle without Zords."

"Trent and Ethan, now that you have your morphers back why don't you take advantage of our simulation room to get used to your powers again. Once you are done you can help Hayley with the project she is working on. Phillip why don't you take them to the Simulation room and show them how it works. Then come relieve me and take over the surveillance so I can work with the Zords."

Finally, Felix and Donte, Hayley and I have presents for all of you in the Zord Bay, but they still need some work. I need you to touch them up and make sure they are working to the best of their ability."

"Get this done so that when the others get back we will be ready to go."

The Rangers dispersed to their different assignments. Phillip walked Ethan and Trent over to the Simulator.

"So I got to ask. How did our powers get restored?" Trent asked.

"It's a long story that has something to do with Jacob and some energy theory. Something about Energy cannot be destroyed," Phillip answered as he clicked some buttons on the door. "Head inside guys."

The two Dino Thunder Rangers headed inside. Phillip spoke to them through the intercom as the door shut.

"Let's see, you guys would probably feel at home with a Tyrannodrone attack, right? I'm going to start the simulation and put it on voice activation. All you have to say is End Program, got it?"

"Got it," said Ethan. "Aw man, this is so cool."

They watched as the computer program began, and before they knew what was happening, they were surrounded by thirty Tyrannodrones.

Phillip walked over to Billy at the control deck in front of the viewing screen. "Are things going ok so far?" he asked.

Billy never looked at him. He didn't take his eyes of the screen.

"Things are fine at the high school. The demons outside have no idea. There are two standing right by the entrance we've created and they haven't figured it out."

"And the others?" Phillip asked.

"Kimberly and Lyndsay have already arrived. It appears Jacob and Conner are on their way," he states pointing to their two symbols on the screen continuously moving.

"So I would imagine that's a pretty uncomfortable conversation going on in that house right now, wouldn't you say?" Phillip suggested nodding his attention toward Tommy's house.

"I'm glad I'm not there," Billy smirked. "Hey you take over here. Keep an eye on everything. I'm going to go work on the Zords, alright?"

"Got it."

Brian and Stephen were busy trying to discover how the AntiZords could be so strong. They weren't having much luck. The video of the battle did not give them much information that they didn't already have.

"There has to be somewhere else that we can look besides this video," Stephen believed.

"We could try the Book of Destiny, but no one has been able to open it besides the twins and Kimberly," Brian offered.

"Maybe if we combined our efforts we could open it," Stephen suggested.

"It's a possibility," Brian thought as he took the large old book from its permanent place on the shelf.

He lay it down in front of both of them. They each tried opening it individually, but it didn't work. Then they tried together, but still nothing.

"Perhaps when Jessie is done at the school she can help us," Brian offered.

"She will, but we can't wait," Stephen sat down at the computer. "I'm going to access Project Genesis Zord files. Perhaps there is something on these Anti-Zords somewhere in history. For something so powerful, you have to think they've been used before."

"Okay, you do that, and I'll get back to the video," Brian said.

They left the Book of Destiny out on the table. Hopefully it would have the answers no one else had.

Felix and Donte felt they had gotten the shaft. Both were known for being gearheads - that is, they were both great at fixing things. But as they passed Kallie and the Zords in their holding pins, they both felt they had been given the grunt work.

"So where is this room he's talking about?" Felix asked.

"The light switch should be right around here somewhere." Donte said. "Here it is."

The lights came on and their mouths hit the floor. Next to the row of Wind Runners were an entire set of motorcycles for the Rangers. There was first a set of six Mystic Cycles. Each indicated by the Ranger's colour and paint jobs that indicated their particular nature power. There were four Spirit Cycles. Then, they recognized the Raptor Cycles and ATV of Dino Thunder's.

"How did Hayley get those in here with no on knowing?" Felix asked.

Donte couldn't help but laugh.

"She didn't. Billy brought them back. I'd be willing to bet you that's why he stopped in Reefside. I don't know that much about Hayley, but I do know she's a technological genius."

"Yes she is. What do you think of the bikes boys?" Brian said walking over to them.

"They're amazing Billy!" Donte couldn't contain his excitement.

"You think you can work on them and get the kinks out?" Billy asked.

Felix and Donte just looked at each other, smiled, and nodded their heads.

Billy knew how important these bikes might be if the Zord problem wasn't fixed. He turned to see Kallie standing in front of her Bear.

"Bear, I don't know what happened to you, but we are going to fix it. Is there anyway that you can tell me what is wrong?" she asked.

The Bear just let out a low growl, and rolled over on the ground. Kallie walked over and placed her hand on its stomach. The bear shook her head. She headed up to the chest and the Bear growled.

"Have you found anything out yet?" Billy asked.

"I think so," Kallie stated. "Bear is trying to tell me where she's hurting. I think I've located the spot."

"Do you think you can get her to walk into a room for me?" Billy queried.

"Yeah, sure." She made a motion to the Bear and she got up and followed her Ranger. Billy led Kallie and the Bear to the medical bay. Once the bear was inside, Billy pulled Kallie out of the room. Billy began to run scans on the bear.

"Where did you think the problem was?" Billy questioned.

"Around her chest," Kallie answered.

Billy zoomed the scan toward the heart cavity. The Zord Spirits had no hearts but souls that had been mutated to where they could create these amazing machines. Billy saw what he expected.

"Look here," he told Kallie. "Around the Zord Soul the ion pulse has blocked what we would consider arteries. It has to be painful for them."

"Is there anything that we can do?" Kallie was concerned.

"There is a process that we used on a Zord years ago. It made a full recovery, but has not battled again. I could send for that antidote. The scientists at Project Genesis could prepare it for us," Billy remembered.

"Is it possible that something could go wrong?"

"There always is. Listen, take Bear back to her holding pin and give her this sedative. It will help with the pain." He handed her four syringes. "Then give one to Elephant, Shark, and Bison. Keep an eye on them, but use that time to work with DECA on locating the Hawk and Eagle," Billy ordered.

Kallie went to work.

Billy returned to the control room.

"I was about to call you. You have a call coming through from Cassie," Phillip declared.

"Are they done already?" Billy was pleasantly surprised.

"High School to Command Centre. Come in Command Centre."

He heard Cassies's voice come through.

"Command Centre here. Everything is good to go. Transportation can begin as soon as we have confirmation from NASADA," Billy responded.

Cassie continued. "High School to NASADA. Come in NASADA."  
"This is NASADA, Cassie. This is Kathryn Hilliard. I will run the operation from NASADA."

"Thanks Kat. Are we ready to begin?" Cassie asked.

"We are up and operational. Begin when ready."

Billy was right. Kathryn was running operations from NASADA.

Three hours later, they were done.

"Jessie to Billy."

"Billy here. Are you ready to come home?" he asked.

"More than ready. It's me, Kira, and this equipment." Billy heard Jessie say. "You might want to hold on to my arm. This takes some getting used too."

Billy keyed in the code to bring them home.

Upon arrival, Jessie left Kira to check out the viewing screen. Kira immediately saw Trent and Ethan and ran to familiar faces.

"Any indication that they figured out what we were doing?" Jessie asked.

"None," said Phillip. "It looks like we got a way with it."

"Well let's just hope that Tommy can lead Kimberly and Jacob to what we need. Otherwise getting those kids out of the school will be the least of our worries," Jessie concluded.

She watched the screen as the indicators for Kimberly **Hart**, Jacob **Hart**, Lyndsay Tate, Tommy Oliver, and Conner McKnight all convened at a cave near the ruins of the original command centre.

"Kira, Ethan, Trent, you have to see this," Hayley yelled.

"What is it Hayley?" Trent asked as they all crowded her computer screen.

"My theory was right. When your powers were reactivated I theorized that other parts of your powers might return as well, and look I was right," Hayley couldn't help but be excited.

The other Dino Thunder Rangers could not believe their eyes.

On screen there were five DinoEggs on the screen.

"We just have to find them," Hayley sated.

"Jessie!" she heard Brian call for her. "I need your help with the Book." Jessie headed in that direction.

So far, everything was going according to plan. Now all that had to happen was for Tommy to come through for the Rangers. The entire mission rested on his willingness to help a boy who used to think he was the coolest person in the world, but now hated him, and a girl that had her heart broken.

"Come on Tommy, Just this one more time, come through for us," Billy said to himself


	13. Blast from the Past Part 4

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the wait just been busy with exams and these are really important if I want to go uni. Enough bout me in this chapter something big is revealed that may turn the tide for the rangers so read on. Please read and review I need support drop you guys in this as this is going to be a long series with a sequel and a prequel and possibly a couple of tie-ins. Over and out zookster and May the Power Protect You

Jacob was less than 50 feet from him the first time they made eye contact. For almost half an hour Jacob had stayed in the shadows waiting for Conner McKnight to finish the scrimmage game he was competing in, and then for him to come out of the showers. He watched as the former Dino Thunder Red Ranger walked to his new Red Mustang in the parking lot. Conner looked up and saw him standing there under a tree waiting.

For some reason, Conner felt compelled to speak to him, but someone had other plans for him.

"Hey rookie, don't go leaving so fast!" an older well-built member of the team yelled as he and two buddies walked toward Conner.

Jacob hid from their view.

"What do you want, Chris?" Conner's voice gave away the distrust he felt for this guy.

The threesome came to a stop in front of Conner and his car. "What I want is the local boy rookie to stop showing off to coach. You're making us veterans look bad," Chris replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Conner joked. "Guys we're on the same team. Why would you not want me to play my best?"

Chris got up in Conner's face. "Do you actually think you're going to get playing time rookie? We're not going to let you take anytime away from us."

Conner realized he was in a bad position here. "Guys, sorry, but I'm not wired that way. I was taught to do my best…no matter what the cost."

"Well maybe we need to re-wire you," Chris said getting up in Conner's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" a voice called out from behind them.

The three older players turned around to see who was speaking to them like that. Conner looked up and recognized the same guy from earlier.

"Who are you?" Chris looked at Jacob like he had no business being there.

"Let's just say Conner and I used to play on the same team," Jacob stated calmly.

"Well if you're the rookie's friend then maybe we should teach you a lesson as well," Chris smugly said and walked toward Jacob.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jacob declared.

"Good thing I'm not you," Chris returned.

He went to punch Jacob, but Jacob easily dodged it. All three began to go after him. Conner started to help but quickly realized his new comrade didn't need any. Two of his older teammates were on the ground and the other had his arm ripped behind him and Jacob began speaking in his ear.

"Now, you're going to go back inside and act like none of this happened."

The three older players got up and stared at this new guy standing next to Conner.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

Jacob didn't answer. He just smiled and let his eyes cloud over and a clap of thunder was heard around them. The three older guys were scared and ran back into the stadium. Jacob turned around and could see that Conner was not scared at all but laughing.

"So either you're a Ranger, or I should really be scared right now," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Jacob **Hart**, Mystic Spirit White Ranger."

"Conner McKnight. But I take it you already know that."

"Actually, you're why I'm here. I need your help," Jacob said.

"What do you need?"

"I need for you to take me to Tommy Oliver's house and then help me with a mission," Jacob explained.

"Jacob, I don't have my powers anymore," Conner hated the fact he was no longer Red Ranger.

"About that," Jacob began. "Can we get in your car so I can show you something?"  
Conner agreed. Jacob got in the car and closed his eyes. Conner was shocked to see a metallic vest appear on Jacob's body.

"Don't let it freak you out. It's part of my powers," Jacob pulled the small wooden box out of the vest and then the vest vanished. "If you agree to help me, this is yours."

Conner recognized the carvings. He opened up the box and smiled. As much as he loved playing soccer, being a Ranger was a part of him that he lost and wanted back. Now this new person sitting next to him was giving it back to him. He placed the morpher back on his wrist and the Dino Gem took its place inside. He felt his old powers return to him.

"You don't know how much this means to me," Conner's sincerity was pure.

"I'm glad you feel that way. The rest of your team, minus Tommy, is back at our Command Centre. Well Kira will be soon anyway. Can you get me to Tommy's?" Jacob asked.

Conner nodded and cranked the car.

"So, it will take about 30 minutes to get there. You mind if I ask you a question?" Conner asked.

"Not at all."

"Well, it's just that every time you say Dr. Oliver's name you roll your eyes. Do you not like him?"

Jacob could have kicked himself for being so obvious. For someone who was telepathic he sure wasn't good and keeping his thoughts hidden.

"Well, you have to understand that the Tommy I know, and the Dr. Oliver you know are different people," Jacob tried to explain.

"How so?" Conner was confused.

"You know him as a teacher, and have a lot of respect for him, and I totally think that's cool. I just know him personally. He and my sister dated twice. Once in high school, and once about four years ago. It didn't end very well."

Conner thought for a second. "Hart? Is your sister Kimberly?" he asked.

Jacob was caught by surprise. "Yes."

"Well….." he thought some more. "That would make you one of the **Hart** **Trilogy**. You're one of the chosen ones?" Conner was surprised.

"I guess you could say that."

"Wow! Dr. O told us about you three, but I never thought I would actually meet any of you. He also told me about your sister one night. He told me that she was a great girl and that he really screwed up, but he never told me what happened," Conner exclaimed.

"Well, let me ask you a question. Have you ever attempted to date more than one girl at a time?" Jacob asked.

Conner just turned, looked at him, and smiled.

"I might have on occasion done something like that."

"And did it ever turn out positively?" Jacob continued.

Conner thought. "Never."

"Well Tommy, Dr. Oliver, didn't have much success with it either," Jacob explained.

Conner was blown away. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Mr. Goody Two Shoes, who's never done a thing wrong in his life, the ground work for what a Ranger should be like, Dr. Oliver two-timed your sister and got caught?"

"No," Jacob said seriously. "He triple-timed her and got caught."

Conner swerved on the road. "Wow, that's not something you hear everyday. So where is your sister at now?"

"She should be landing at Tommy's house anytime now," Jacob couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Tommy was seated at the desk in his study when he heard the rumblings of the two aircraft. He looked out his back window to see the two jets hovering above the ground and then landing. Jason had said that two Rangers would be coming to meet him today, but not who. He also knew why they were coming. The last secret he held that Genesis did not know the answer too. He was actually ready to tell them and be rid of the secret. He really wanted to have a normal life. It wasn't that he begrudged his time as a Ranger, but he'd had enough. He walked to the front door and saw a beautiful young blonde girl walking onto his front steps. He opened the door.

"Dr. Tommy Oliver?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Captain Lyndsay Tate, Spirit Ranger, Project Genesis. I'm here to discuss with you the lost whereabouts of six Zords. The Mystic Spirit Rangers in Angel Grove have had major losses, and they maybe the only way we can defeat Nemesis."

"Yes, your General is an old friend of mine. He phoned me to tell me of your purpose," Tommy said.

"You are willing to help us then?" Lyndsay asked.

"Yes, of course, I will," Tommy agreed. "Say, I saw two jets land. Where is the other pilot?"

"Right here, Tommy."

He didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice behind him. It was a voice he would never forget. He turned to see Kimberly **Hart** standing in the doorway of his home. Four years had been very good to her. She was beautiful. But she was also not smiling. At least not the smile he remembered, but only a congenial smile.

"Kim? What a surprise! I would have thought Jason would have told me if you were coming," Tommy hoped things were okay between them.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he didn't want to spoil the surprise," she smirked as she walked over and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Dr. Oliver, perhaps there are some things we should go over before we leave. There will be two joining us on this mission, but I'd like to begin hearing about the location that we will be going too," Lyndsay tried to break the tension in the room.

"Well, I think you'll be surprised to see that it's really out in the open. There are maps on the table in the back room," Tommy responded. "Who is joining us?"

"You know them both actually," Lyndsay stated. "Conner McKnight is on his way. His powers have been restored. All of the Dino Thunder Rangers powers have been actually, including yours."

"Oh I'm not a Ranger anymore," Tommy smiled to the younger girl. "I'm just helping out some old friends."

"Are you sure?" Lyndsay sat the pack on the floor and opened the front compartment. She pulled out the small wooden box, and handed it to Tommy. "I mean, this mission has its dangers. I think it's a good idea."

"Don't push it, Lyndsay. When Tommy sets it up in his mind to do something, he will follow his plan regardless of the outcome," Kimberly snapped.

"Lyndsay why don't you go take a look at those maps. I think Kimberly and I should talk," Tommy suggested.

"Okay, I'll do that. But I'd finish that up before the others get here," Lyndsay stated.

"What's the rush?" Tommy questioned. "It's just Conner and…"

"My brother, Jacob," Kimberly smiled.

Lyndsay headed to the back room and Tommy and Kim sat opposite each other in the living room. Kimberly picked up the picture of a beautiful young blonde girl from the table.

"How is she?" Kimberly asked.

"Faith is doing very well. She's going to graduate high school early. She wants to join Genesis, but I think she should go to college," Tommy answered.

"Your little sister would make a good cadet Tommy. Siblings tend to take to the power easily," Kim answered.

There was a long pause in the room.

"Do I need to say I'm sorry again?" Tommy whispered.

"No," Kimberly answered softly.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Nothing. That's the problem, Tommy. You can't fix this," Kimberly turned her head away from him to look out the window. She was holding back tears. There was no way she would let him see her crying.

They sat there for five minutes in silence.

Tommy began speaking. "I've replayed that moment in my head every day since it happened. Every day I want to slap myself for hurting you. You've got to understand that that was never the intention. I had just been through the biggest battle of my life, and to return to see you standing there. That was the last thing I ever expected. I never thought I was going to see you again, Kimberly. I know what I did was wrong, but I let my emotions get the best of me. I was stupid, but I had good intentions."

"Good intentions?" Kimberly turned toward him with shock in her face. "You lied to me, and made me the 'other woman'. To make matters worse you were already dating two girls that didn't know about each other. How do you explain that, Tommy? The Tommy I knew would never treat a girl like that. It's one thing to do it to me, but then to know that there are two others? Don't talk to me about good intentions. Good intentions would be Kathryn's ability to just walk away from you and join Project Genesis when she found out. Good intentions would be Hayley's ability to come help you work technology that frankly you had no idea how to work, and needed your old lab partner that did all the work for you, and in return you let her fall in love with you too. Good intentions would be how I let people believe that the reason you won't join Project Genesis is not because you just want to be a teacher now, but because all three of your ex-girlfriends work there, and you're just a little worried that it might be a tad bit uncomfortable for you while you're there."

"I don't know what you want me to say?" Tommy had to raise his voice to be heard over Kim.

"I want you to do the one thing that you've never done, and admit what you did was wrong. Stop acting like the high and mighty Tommy Oliver, I've been a Ranger five different times, look how great I am. I want you to admit you're not perfect and you make mistakes. I want you to admit that you broke the hearts of three different women on the same day, and all you did to make up for it was leave town."

There was silence in the room. Tommy said nothing.

Outside, they could hear a car pulling into the drive. Kimberly walked outside to meet her brother. Jacob saw the tears coming from her eyes as she came near. He put his arms around her, and held her tight. Conner sent him a knowing glance and headed for the house. Tommy was at the doorway.

"Conner, it's good to see you again," he said.

"Dr. Oliver," Conner was short with him as he walked inside.

"Is everything okay?" Tommy asked.

"It was until I found out what you did to Hayley. Not cool, Dr. O. Not cool at all," Conner said as he walked to the back room where Lyndsay was working with the maps.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked his oldest sister.

She just nodded as her head was still buried in his chest.

"I'm having déjà vu," he began. He knew he had to cheer her up.

"How?" the muffled sound of her voice was heard.

"Remember when you came to tell me I would be moving to Angel Grove, and I basically through a tantrum in my quarters. I yelled, and screamed, and cried, and even might have begged a little asking you to please not make me go."

Kim looked up at her brother's face and let out a bit of laughter through her tears. "Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember what you said to me?" he asked.

She couldn't remember.

"You told me that no matter the emotion, no matter the occasion, when you're a Ranger the mission is all that matters. You told me that because you knew how important it was for me to join the team in Angel Grove. I've always listened to you Kim, and you know that, so I'm going to turn the advice around on you. No matter what he said or what he did, past, present, or future, it doesn't matter. We're Rangers. And right now if we don't complete this mission it could really be the end. I need my big sis, okay?"

She wiped away her tears, and smiled at Jacob. She turned around and put his arm across her shoulder and they walked back to the house.

"I think you might have just grown up a little, back there, Jacob," she joked.

"Shh…don't tell anyone. We don't want them to know," he laughed back at her as they walked inside.

"Tommy, nice to see you again," Jacob shook Tommy's hand as he entered his home. "I appreciate the fact that you are willing to help us on this."

"No problem, Jacob. I got to say, you have certainly grown up in the last four years. And a white Ranger at that. I've seen you and that Eagle Zord of yours in action on the News. It's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, well, my Eagle Zord was captured. I don't have a Zord right now," Jacob explained.

Tommy wanted to slap himself again. Just when he thought he was making up ground, he managed to put his foot in his mouth again.

Jacob saw Conner and Lyndsay walking up the hall. "Hey baby, I see you've met Conner," Jacob said as he put his arms around Lyndsay and gave her a kiss. "Glad you got here okay."

"Me too," Lyndsay said as she kissed him too.

Tommy looked around confused.

"They're engaged," Kimberly told Tommy.

Somehow that comment stung Tommy hard.

"We should probably get going don't you think?" Conner questioned.

"Yes, we should," Kimberly agreed. "Tommy explain to us, what we have to do to find these Zords."

"There not just any Zords, Kimberly. We're talking about the Shogun Zords. You've piloted them before."

"I remember." She thought back to when she and Tommy shared one of the Shogun Zords before she left the Rangers to begin the twins' training. "I didn't think they were still in existence."

"Neither did I until the day I left the Turbo Rangers. Zordon asked to speak to me alone and gave me this map. He told me that when the time was right, I would help the chosen ones find the lost Zords."

"And that's when he told you it was the Shogun Zords?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. He also said the cave contained many other secrets, and that it was guarded by a Warrior. A Warrior we have to get past in order to use this," Tommy opened one of two boxes on the table. Kimberly was shocked to see the item.

"I thought it was destroyed," she voiced.

"So did I," Tommy smiled.

"Um, what is it?" Conner asked.

Jacob was mesmerized. "It's the Dragon Dagger isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Tommy answered.

"Does that mean the Dragon Zord may also be in this cave?" Kimberly was getting excited. The Dragon Zord was one of the strongest Zords ever created.

"I don't know, but maybe," Tommy answered.

"Well, we should get going, every moment we waste the others could be fighting without us," Lyndsay reminded them.

"Right, Lyndsay why don't you help Tommy with his stuff and take him on your jet. Jacob, you take my jet and Conner and follow Lyndsay. I'll use my phantom powers and go to the site first. I can help you find it telepathically," Kimberly ordered.

"Are you sure?" Jacob questioned.

"You're forgetting how much time I spent up around those caves at the old Command Centre. It would be much easier for me to find it than you," Kimberly explained.

In the air, Conner was amazed at watching the ground below him. But at the same time, he was a bit interested in all that had happened to his new friend as well.

"So, there were the 8 Spirit Rangers, but you lost two, and you and your sister moved to the Mystic Squad, that has six Rangers. So there is ten of you total, right?"

"Eleven actually," Jacob corrected him.

"Dude, I may not be a math genius or anything, but six plus four definitely equals ten," Conner responded.

"True, it does. But when the Black Spirit Ranger made the choice to become evil, her Ranger powers returned to the Chamber. That's how we knew she was gone," Jacob explained.

"And that's you, right? You're the chamber," Conner still sounded confused.

"It's confusing I know. And yes, I'm the Chamber. When a Ranger loses their powers or is done with them, or heaven forbid, they die, then their powers come back to me. The reason I say there is eleven is because the Green Spirit Ranger's powers never returned. So I've got to believe that David is still out there somewhere."

"But you have no idea where?" Conner continued questioning.

"No, I do not," Jacob confessed. "But he's my best friend. I named my son after him, and they've never met. I've got to believe that they will someday."

In the other jet, Lyndsay and Tommy could hear what the boys were saying in the other jet.

"It's a good thing Lyndsay can't see my face right now," Tommy thought. Otherwise I'd completely be giving myself away." Tommy looked at the unopened box that had been lying on his table and was now the bag in his lap. "Hopefully what's in that box will soften the blow."

When the two jets arrived at the cave, Kimberly was standing there waiting on them. The five of them stood at the opening of the cave, and prepared to enter. Kimberly happened to look over her shoulder and caught site of the hill where the Command Centre used to sit. A sense of emotional attachment grabbed her at that moment, and she held on to Tommy's arm. He looked in the direction she was looking.

"I know Kim. Every time I see it, it reminds me of all the times we spent there too."  
Jacob walked to the entrance way.

"Tommy, how deep is this cave?" he asked.

"About 100 feet down a shallow path and then it opens up into a bigger room," Tommy answered.

"Bring your packs. Who knows what we will need in there," Kimberly ordered.

Flashlights in hand they walked into the cave. It was quiet. The kind of quiet that spooks you because you can hear your own footsteps. Ahead of them was a light. They walked forward and came into a large room. Within the room a ray of sunshine came down from the centre of the cave. In the centre of the room, where the light shined, was a pillar of sorts that had writing engraved on it.

Jacob turned and told the others to stay where they were. He walked forward to read the inscription. He read it aloud"

"Rangers only can enter in, but still none can find the secrets within, until the chosen one here assembles proves himself and with Green Ranger duels. Then and only then can the lost powers be used to help your friends."

Jacob turned around to look at Tommy, the only Green Ranger in the room.

"Green Ranger? What is this talking about Tommy?" Jacob was almost yelling.

"I don't know, Jacob. It's not talking about me, I swear!" Tommy yelled back.

The ground began to shake. In front of them five figures appeared. They could not believe their eyes. It was the ninja forms of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. They went to an attack position.

"I say we morph and get this over with," Conner was preparing to morph.

"No!" Jacob called out. "Ninja's fight with honour. You do not use more power than your opponent presents you with. This is a test."

Behind him, Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other with a knowing glance.

"We fight with our powers but not as Rangers," Jacob insisted.

The five ninja forms in front of him bowed to Jacob and disappeared.

"What happened?" Lyndsay asked.

"It was a test," Kimberly explained. "Look!"

Where the Ninjas stood, five power coins floated in the air. They floated above the pillar. Jacob walked to grab them, but as he walked he heard a noise behind him. He turned and Kim, Lyndsay, Tommy, and Conner were all gone. He quickly prepared for an attack but was alone in the room. Where had they gone? He looked at the pillar again, and saw a smaller inscription: "Alone you must face your past, In order to protect your future."

Another noise came from behind him. He turned, and again, could not believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was the Green Ranger, the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger.

"Tommy?" Jacob questioned.

"I am not Tommy," the Green Ranger stated. "But I am the same Ranger. You wish to gain access to the Shogun Zords correct?"

"Yes, I do," Jacob answered.

"You must prove your worth to me then. Zordon sent me here to protect these Zords. I am only allowed to give them to the chosen one," the Green Ranger continued.

"You misunderstand though. There are three chosen ones. My sister Kimberly was just here. She is also a chosen one." Jacob tried to explain.

"Your sister and friends will be returned to you if you prove yourself worthy. Your sister is part of the **trilogy** perhaps, but there is only one chosen one. We must see if it is you," Green Ranger explained.

"How?" Jacob wanted to know.  
The Green Ranger attacked him. Quickly, Jacob dodged the attack and dove behind the pillar. He came out on the other side in Ranger Form.

"Now, at least we're even," Jacob remarked.

Blow for blow the two Rangers went. Across the room that continued to pound each other with punches and kicks. The room began to fill with light. Jacob flipped sideways across the room and the room lit up enough that he could see his four companions held in the four corners of the room by what appeared to be hands.  
He could not let them be hurt. He went on the offensive. His speed doubled and the Green Ranger across from him seemed to falter. Finally the Green Ranger fell to the ground. Something started to happen. It was as if the Green Ranger's power was failing again, because the uniform went away and came back over and over again. Finally, it was gone and a lone ninja in black lay on the ground.

"Have I proven myself, yet?" Jacob asked.

"Not quite." Before his eyes the ninja formed into another Green Ranger. This time the Green Ranger looked like one of the Mystics. Same uniform, but Green. Jacob wondered who this could be to look like a teammate. This Green Ranger pulled out his weapon, a bladed staff. The White Mystic Ranger pulled out his staff as well. They began to duel again. The noise of the staffs blow-by-blow echoed through the hall. Whoever this was knew all of Jacob's moves. It was if he had been watched for years. Jacob found himself on the ground under the Green Ranger's blade.

"You must make a choice, White Ranger," The Green Ranger stated. "Either save your life or those of your friends."

The White Ranger demorphed and lay there as Jacob.

"No!" Lyndsay screamed. "Don't do it, Jacob."

He could hear the fear in her voice, but he had no choice, but one.

He disappeared. The Green Ranger fell backwards. Jacob reappeared with the Green Ranger's weapon at its owner's throat.

"Now, you have two choices. You let them go or you die?" Jacob stated calmly.

"I'll let them go," said the Green Ranger,

Kimberly, Lyndsay, Tommy, and Conner began falling to the ground. Jacob heard their screams and dropped the weapon and turned toward them. With outstretched hands, he stopped them mid-air with his telekinetic powers. Everyone in the room was surprised. No one knew he had this power.

Lyndsay screamed. "Jacob, look out!"

He turned to see the Green Ranger throw the bladed staff toward him. He turned one hand toward the flying object and it stopped mid-air. The four landed safely on the ground and he sent the staff back to the Green Ranger and it stopped six inches from his throat.

"Jacob, don't do it, please," the green Ranger pleaded.

"Jacob, don't!" Tommy said running over to him. "He's one of us."

The staff fell to the ground.

"Reveal your identity Green Ranger," Jacob ordered.

The Green Ranger demorphed. Jacob, Kimberly, and Lyndsay stood there in shock. There before them was David Skylar, the long lost member of their team.

"Dude, you almost killed me," David popped his best friend in the arm.

"Well, you almost killed me too," Jacob returned the punch.

The two hugged and then David hugged Lyndsay and Kimberly.

Again the room, trembled, and Zordon's voice could be heard in the room.

"Jacob **Hart**, you have proven yourself worthy," the five power coins above the pillar floated down to his hand. "The chosen one has appeared, and now my blood enemy, Nemesis must be defeated. May the Power Protect you."

Jacob and Lyndsay were admiring the coins.

Conner walked up to Kimberly. "Who was that?"

David walked over to Tommy. "I believe you have something that belongs to me now."

"What's he talking about Tommy? Did you know he was here?" Jacob asked.

"We both did," Kimberly said defending Tommy. "This was David's assignment. Tommy was asked to watch over him because obviously no one at Genesis was to know except for Jason and myself. No one else even knew these Zords still existed."

"You're defending him now?" Conner asked.

"Hey, he sucks as a boyfriend, but he was a good Ranger," she admitted.

"So, cough it up Tommy. I'll need it if I'm going to help the Rangers and rejoin the team," David stated.

"Rejoin the team? You're going back with the Spirit Rangers?" Jacob asked.

"Not exactly," David commented.

"He's joining you and the Mystic Team as the 7th Member," Kimberly explained.

David held out his hand.

"Okay, okay. I think you've earned it," Tommy laughed. Out of his pack he pulled out the Dragon Dagger. "The Dragon Zord is yours."

David held it to his lips and played the tune that both Kimberly and Tommy remembered well.

They could hear a roar from inside the wall. As the walls trembled the coins in Jacob's hand began to glow. Six of the seven wall panels within the Cave began to open. The Rangers all held their breaths and viewed the most amazing Zords they'd ever seen.

"I'd forgotten how amazing they are," commented Kimberly.

"Hello old friend," Tommy said as he stood in front of the Dragon Zord. "This is your new Ranger, David. He's going to take care of you now."

"Well, we should get back. Nemesis will attack soon. He won't wait for us to be prepared," Jacob suggested.

"Not so fast," Kimberly called out. "As the chosen one, you also have a present from Zordon. Now we didn't foresee your Eagle Zord being captured, but we'll find her. Until that time though, consider this Zordon's gift to you."

She took the other box from Tommy and handed it to her brother. He looked to the others. Lyndsay, Conner, and David were as confused as he was, but Kimberly and Tommy looked on in anticipation.

"Take good care of him. He's a good friend," Tommy requested.

Jacob opened the box and looked up smiling. He placed his hand around the Sabre.

"You're giving me Saba?" Jacob asked.

"He's not giving me to you, I am right here. No one gives me away," Saba informed his new owner. "But I am prepared to battle alongside you.

"Very well then," Jacob smiled. "Thank you Tommy."

"You're welcome."

Kimberly raised her communicator to her lips.

"Kimberly to Billy. Come in Billy."

"Billy here."

"How are things going there? Did you get all the kids out?"

"We did. Jessie and Kira have been back for a little over two hours. We're beginning to see demon movement in the vicinity of the generators we tampered with, Kimberly. We think they've figured out what we've done."

"When need to get back," Jacob announced.

"Right, Billy we have six to transport," Kimberly stated.

"But there are only five of you," he answered.

"Check the viewing screen again, Billy. We picked up another," Jacob added.

"Well, that's unexpected. Six it is. Transporting now."


	14. Project Genesis

**Author's Note**

I apologise for the long wait but I was abroad over the summer without access to internet and since october I have been at University. I will try to upload a chapter twice a week for the next month but I make no promises. Chapters 14 - 20 have been written they just need editing. Please read and review and **May The Power Be With You**

It was early the next morning when a knock was heard at Phillip's door. He turned to see the clock and it read 5:30 am.

"There better be a big demon fighting to get me up this early!" he muttered under his breath as he pulled himself out of bed. He opened the door and saw Billy's bright shining face holding a package.

"Billy, what could possibly be so important? The DinoThunder Rangers didn't leave until midnight and we've barely had any sleep."

Billy handed him the package.

"This is from Genesis. Get showered and changed and be downstairs ready to leave in thirty minutes."

Phillip looked into the hall to see Hayley, Jacob, and David making similar wake up calls.

Thirty minutes later, Phillip led Kallie, Donte and Brian down the stairs into the Command Center. They could here Billy and Hayley making some sort of arrangements through DECA. But the biggest surprise was what they saw at the bottom of the stairs. In a line stood the officers of Genesis. General Jason Scott stood dead center.

"Rangers, this is a big day. If you will please line up before us," Jason began. "I am pleased to inform you that we have decided that with the defeat Nemesis took yesterday it would be in the greatest interest of everyone here if we took this opportunity and take you to Genesis for your education."

"Our education?" Donte questioned.

"Our way of saying your briefing. It's time that the four of you understand what Project Genesis is all about. It's time we introduce you to the bigger picture," Jason continued.

Andros continued.

"Today, we are going to take you to the Genesis site the rest of us call home. We will fly you there and introduce you to the culture through your specific interests. Then you will have a briefing with us so we can introduce the bigger picture for you."

Kimberly took the reigns.

"It's a lot to take in for a short time period, but it is imperative at this point that you understand this information. It will be a long 48 hours, but we'll make it as painless as possible."

"What if Nemesis attacks while we are gone?" Phillip asked.

"Billy will notify us at Genesis, and Jacob, David, and I will leave and fight. With the new Zords and the ability to access our old ones now, we should be able to get the job done. If it's too much for us to handle we'll call you in for backup," Jessie explained.

"Kallie, let's begin with you," Jason began. "You're interests are in medicine, and helping to not only helping heal Rangers, but repairing Zords. Cassie will take you to Genesis, and you will meet with the medical staff and shadow her this morning until our 1:00 meeting."

Kallie nodded.

"Jacob, you will fly back with Lyndsay. These two planes will fly back together. Once inside the gate of Genesis, wait for me there," Jason continued.

Lyndsay and Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Billy, transport these four and prepare them for liftoff."

Cassie, Kallie, Lyndsay, and Jacob disappeared through the transport beam. On screen the Rangers saw them arrive next to two of the jets used in the fight against the Anti-Zords. They all watched as they took off.

"Brian, you seem to carry the family gene for computers and technology. I'm sending you with Felix, he'll give you a tour of the operation center of Genesis. Kimberly and Jessie will fly back with you as well," Jason continued his orders.

Those four transported to their jets and took off into the distance.

"Donte, Billy tells me you have the makings of a top-notch mechanical engineer. I saw what you did to those bikes, and they are awesome. That's Steven's big thing as well so he's going to take you to the Engineering Bay and show you around. Andros and David will accompany you."

They too, transported away.

"That leaves me and you, little brother," Jason said raising an eyebrow. "Billy no need to transport. Our jet is right outside. We'll walk so I can talk to Phillip about some things."

"Affirmative Jason," Billy said as he monitored the other six flights to Genesis.

The two brothers began up the steps and to the Jet.

"So what do you need to talk to me about Jase?" Phillip asked.

"Well, first off, I'm proud of you, Phillip. You've done a good job with this team. You're a good Red Ranger. You're a good leader," Jason complimented.

"Thanks, bro, but I doubt you wanted this sentimental moment. There has to be something else," Phillip was becoming wise.

"True. I just…I want you to know how I feel when you get to Genesis. Everyone may not have the same warm reception for you," Jason wanted to make this as delicate as possible.

"Why? They don't even know me," Phillip was confused.

"That's precisely the point. You're going to a facility where future Rangers are trained. But you're a Red Ranger, a Genesis Red Ranger, and you didn't have to go through any. In fact, you beat out the most decorated graduate of the program for it," Jason explained.

"So this is about Jacob," Phillip got it. He didn't like it, but he got it.

"Yes, to an extent. Jacob is well liked. They just don't know you yet. When we get there, I want you to hang out with him. Let everyone see that you two are getting along. I know first hand that Jacob doesn't have a problem with you being Red Ranger, but everyone else doesn't. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I … never mind," Phillip began as he climbed into the jet.

"What? It's better to ask me now, Phillip."

"Why was I chosen Red Ranger?" Phillip asked.

"That's one of the things we'll cover today. Don't worry you'll find out." Jason said as the plane took off.

GENESIS

When Jason and Phillip arrived, all the Rangers were present except for Felix, Cassie, and Kallie.

"Jason, Felix just found out that Kacey is having the baby. I relieved him of duties and sent him to the medical wing. I sent Cassie and Kallie with him," Kimberly stated.

"Very well. Remind me to check on them later today," Jason said smiling. "I'm sure the rest of you will do the same. Steven, you and Donte may go. Be sure to give him a good tour on the way."

Steven saluted by putting his right arm perpendicular across his chest. Donte watched and followed suit. It was a bit awkward but everyone got the picture. Those two left.

"General Scott, what should I do now that Felix is gone?" Brian asked.

"I'll take him," offered Jessie. "I used to work in there. It will be nice to see everyone again."

"Well there are some new staff members in there. Some of the unusual variety. You might want to explain that to Brian on the way," Jason stated.

Jessie smiled. She knew what he meant.

"I'll tell him. Brian can take it." She laughed. "Come on, you have so much to learn."

"Permission to go with them, General," asked David.

"Granted."

The three exited.

Jason was about to speak to Jacob and Lyndsay, but Kathryn Hillard ran to meet them.

"Jason, Wes is back and he says he needs to see you and the Commanders immediately."

"Very well. Tell him we are on our way. Also, call for Eric Myers he should be around here somewhere," he said to Kathryn as she turned to leave. He turned his attention to Jacob. "Jacob, I know you and Lyndsay are anxious to see Sky, but it appears I can't take Phillip with me. Would you mind if he spent the morning with you?"

"Not at all General. I'll be happy to show him around," Jacob agreed.

"Good. Kimberly, Andros, I believe we have a meeting to get too," Jason said as they all turned and walked off.

Phillip walked with Jacob and Lyndsay toward the Carson's where Sky stayed while they where gone.

"I hate that you have to babysit me while I'm here. I could have gone with some of the others. I don't want to intrude on your family time," Phillip confessed.

"Stop that," Lyndsay halted the conversation. "You are not intruding. When you're on a Ranger team with someone they are family. So you are not intruding on anything."

"She's right buddy. Besides I want to introduce you to my son," Jacob couldn't help but smile when he talked of his son.

He knocked on the door to the Carson's. The door opened and Emily Carson smiled her largest smile as she saw who was there.

"Well it is about time you two got here. We have been worried sick about you two. We heard all that awful news about those nasty machines Nemesis was using. Oh where are my manners, ya'll come on in," her southern drawl coming out was a wonderful sound to Jacob and Lyndsay. Emily loved to talk but being around her meant that everything was safe for a little while.

"Is Danny at home?" Jacob asked.

"No he's already headed into the engineering bay for the day," Emily turned to see a stranger in her living room dressed in a cadet's uniform. "And who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emily. This is Phillip Scott, Mystic Spirit Red Ranger," Jacob introduced the two.

Emily held out her hand and Phillip shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm sorry I don't know more about you other than your Ranger status and that you're General Scott's little brother," Emily stated.

"No need to apologize Mrs. Carson," Phillip returned.

"Oh goodness, call me Emily. I'm not old enough to be Mrs. Carson. Although if Bridge doesn't slow down soon, I might be."

"Bridge?" Phillip looked around confused.

"That's my son, Phillip. He and Sky have been playing together since birth I guess," Emily explained.

"DADDY!" a little voice came from around the corner. Phillip turned to see Jacob bend down and scoop up a young boy into his arms. The little boy put his arms around Jacob's neck tightly.

"MOMMY!" Sky reached for Lyndsay and she pulled him into her arms as well.

"Did you hear that Kacey is in labor?" Jacob asked Emily. "Do you know what they're having.?"

"I didn't know that. Oh that is the greatest news. Bridge and I will have to go visit later. I had lunch with Kacey just a week ago. They are having a girl, and I think she said they were naming her Elizabeth."

"Well Emily, thank you so much for taking care of Sky while we were gone. Fellas let's get out of Emily's way so she can have her house back to herself," Lyndsay said telling the boys it was time to leave.

"Oh it is no problem at all, You are welcome here anytime you want," Emily stated.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed to their home. Lyndsay showed Phillip around the house while Jacob rolled around and played on the floor with his son. Phillip couldn't help but smile. He started to look at the pictures on the wall and just admired the home they had created for themselves. Then it hit him.

He knew why he was the Red Ranger.

At 1:00pm exactly General Jason Scott walked into the meeting room and the Rangers, minus Jessie, Jacob, and David were present. Kimberly, Andros, and Cassie all were present for the meeting.

"Rangers, it is time to explain to you all of the things that have been kept from you to this point. You've been given a lot of basics, but it's time to understand the full picture," Jason started. "So where shall we begin?"

"How about the beginning?" Brian asked. "What is Project Genesis?"

"Genesis is actually a biblical reference. In this case it stands for the beginning. Project Genesis is just the start of a much larger phenomenon that is coming to Earth. Or in the case of Genesis is already here," Jason continued.

"So that explains why I met a humanoid cat and dog creatures earlier today," Brian confessed.

"What?" Phillip turned his head to his friend.

"It's true, there are alien beings at this base, but some of them look no different than you," Andros explained. "Take me for instance. None of you have said anything to me because I look like you, but I am from another planet, KO-35, where life just like here on Earth exists. But I am an alien to this planet."

"Wow, I mean that's a lot to take in," Kallie said under her breath. "There is life on other planets."

"Yes, and it is fast becoming impossible to keep it from the citizens of this world. Take just the Ranger world that we live in. The majority of supervillians that the Earth Rangers have faced have been aliens…Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Trakeena, Divatox, just to name a few," Kimberly continued.

"So what is so different now. I mean, if that's been the case for so many years, what makes things so much different now?" Donte asked.

"Earth is quickly becoming the planet to conquer. Because of the lack of knowledge our governments have given its citizens, and how divided the governments of this world are, it makes it a prime target for attack. And that's where this place come into the picture. The governments of this planet know more than they are letting on. In fact, the American, Canadian, EU, Chinese, Japanese, and Australian governments all know about this facility and are putting their full support behind it. But we will need more and its going to change the way people see the entire galaxy?" Jason explained.

"How?" Phillip questioned.

A pause.

"Wes, the screen please," Jason ordered.

Wes clicked a button on the panel and the screen in front of them filled with images flying through the galaxy, and ended with three large silver letters on the screen. S.P.D.

Jason explained.

"SPD, or Space Patrol Delta, is an interplanetary police organization that has spread across the galaxy. We first learned of SPD through Andros when it started a base on KO-35 and Mirinoi. Simultaneously, Kimberly, Jacob, and Jessie were on the planet of Aquitar where the Space Rangers had also become the first officers on that planet."

"So Genesis is the beginning of an SPD headquarters here on Earth?" Kallie guessed.

"Exactly," Kimberly answered. "Each of us has gone through officer training on other planets in order to build the base on this planet."

"The base?" Brian stopped her. "Your grammatical placing of that sentence implies that the base is not Genesis."

"You really are Billy's little brother," she laughed. "And yes you are right. Genesis is a staging ground for the real base which is top secret."

"But how could something of that magnitude be built without anyone, especially the news reporters or other countries find out about it," Donte questioned.

Andros addressed Cassie. "I think you should take this one."

Cassie motioned to Wes to click the screen.

"In our training, we learned about the use of alternate dimensions. Andros and I experienced it before. Back when the Space Rangers were protecting Earth, Astonema had a monster that sent almost every citizen of Angel Grove to another dimension. So, we decided to use the same type of technology. There is another dimension that covers the area of Angel Grove. In it, we are creating not only the SPD base, which is almost complete, but also a city for the people of Angel Grove to live."

"So how do people get there?" Phillip asked.

"Currently there are two entrances. One is in the inner core of this facility. It is a personnel entrance. The other is a specified location where we are able to take supplies through. That location is near this base, but has been closed down because all the supplies are already located in this other dimension. There is one other that is currently being built because we believe it will soon be needed," Wes clarified.

"Where is it?" asked Brian.

"Your Command Center. Billy and Hayley are currently working with our engineers building. It will be done by the time you get back tomorrow," Wes answered.

"I have another question for you," Donte stated. "Does this mean that there are Rangers all across the galaxy that are monitoring the situation with Nemesis. They've been watching us?"

"Yes," Jason said flatly. "By now I am sure you understand the scope of what Jacob went through with the Harvest. Every power that has ever been held by a Ranger here on Earth is either in the hands of those Rangers, like the ones in this room, or we have them in safety lockdown until those Rangers arrive to gain their powers."

"We know this is a lot to take in. That's why we want to be here for your questions. Are you ready to continue?" Kimberly asked.

They all nodded.

Jacob entered the Operation Center of the base to see Jessie and David already there.

"It's about time you got here," David said with a smile.

"Sorry I was playing with Skylar and lost track of time. You've got to get over to our place before we head back to Angel Grove and meet him. I did name him after you after all," Jacob said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Can you two stop the male bonding and come over here and look at this," Jessie called out.

"What is it?" David asked.

"It's the SPD Base," Jessie answered. "Look at it. They almost have it done."

"Yes, we do." A voice came from the door.

The three turned to see Commander Eric Myers at the door.

"The Silver Guardians and I have been assisting in the build of New Tech City. It's good to see you three again. I have someone I need to introduce you too."

A young female feline humanoid walked into the room.

"This is Katherine Manx. She is one of our intergalactic cadets. Cadet Manx is one of the sharpest minds and has agreed to work here on the Earth base because her photographic memory allows her to help us in the creation of new weapons and features that you will hopefully be able to use in the future," Eric explained.

"Manx? You have the same last name as one of our engineers, Hayley," Jessie stated.

"Yes. Hayley agreed to make me a part of her family upon my arrival here about six months ago. She took me in and helped me fit in. I was one of the first non-humans on the base. Oh and please call me Kat," she said.

"Cadet Manx has some things for you that will help update you on our situation," Eric noticed that Jacob was watching Kat intensely.

"Jacob, is something wrong?" he asked.

Jacob was staring. Kat was feeling uncomfortable. "I've seen you before somewhere?"

"I don't think so sir. You were already in Angel Grove when I arrived," Kat corrected him.

"No, that's not what I mean," Jacob rubbed his head and turned to look at his sister. "Do you remember me telling you about my encounter with Trini in the Command Center?"

She nodded.

He turned back to Kat.

"She showed me the future. She showed me the Rangers that would help me in this battle we are preparing for, but there was one set that I had no recollection of. It was because they are from the future. When she showed me those Rangers I saw you. It was an older you, but it was you. You're going to still be here when my son becomes a Ranger in eighteen years," he said in disbelief.

Kat just stood there. No one knew what to say.

"Angel Grove Command Center to Genesis. Hayley Manx contacting Mystic Spirit Rangers."

Jessie answered the call.

"What is it Hayley?"

"Robotron and a gaggle of Geracks are attacking the city. We need your help."

"We're on our way!"

Jacob stood in the front with Jessie to his right and David to his left.

"Ready!" he said.

"READY!"

"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

The White Ranger stood in downtown Angel Grove with the Pink and Green Mystic Spirit Rangers by his side. In front of them stood Robotron and nearly fifty Geracks and Triptoids.

"Robotron, I think you forgot to invite us to the party. What exactly did you think you were going to do down here?" Jacob asked.

"Only three Rangers? I'm insulted," scoffed Robotron. "I will easily defeat the three of you for my master."

"Sure you will," Jacob mocked.

"Say, Jacob why don't you let me handle the robot this time?" David requested.

"No problem, Jessie and I can handle the rest."

"Right," she agreed.

The three Rangers began the attack by separating. The Green Ranger pulled out his staff and began dueling with Robotron and his sword. A fake to the right, and then a turn to the left. David chopped at his opponent's feet, but Robotron was able to move out of the way. Robotron grabbed the staff and would not let go.

"You are not strong enough to defeat me Green Ranger," he bellowed.

"I don't need to be strong when I definitely have you beat in smarts," David fought back. He hit a button on the staff and the ends turned to swords. He jumped into the air with Robotron still holding on to the staff, and as he went over the superdemon's head, it fell to the ground.

"Betcha I can knock out more than you can!" Jessie said to her brother through telepathy.

"You're on," he returned as he turned toward her, shot a Gerack with his blaster that was coming up behind her, and stopped it dead.

"Show off!" she yelled out.

Back at Genesis, Cadet Katherine Manx ran into the meeting room where the other Rangers were being briefed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but Captains Hart, Hart, and Skylar are engaging the enemy in Angel Grove."

"On screen," Jason called out.

"We should go and help them," Phillip said as he got up and headed to the door.

The battle was shown on screen.

"Not so fast!" Jason stopped him. "These three are more than capable of handling this situation. If it gets worse I will send you, but there are things you still need to know. Especially about two of these fighting now."

"Which ones?" Kallie asked.

"My brother and sister," Kimberly answered.

"What's your count?" Jessie asked.

"I'm at 21, you?" Jacob called out.

"Twenty-two," she answered. "Is it just me or do they keep reproducing?"

"Yeah, there were only fifty to begin with and we've stopped almost that many, but there's still the same number fighting. We need to regroup."

"That's it!" Robotron yelled. "Let me show you my new toy!"

Robotron lept into the air and a Zord formed around him. It looked almost like a lizard.

"Please, You want to fight with a lizard?" David pulled out the Dragon Dagger. "You need to learn that size does matter!"

David played the melody that would bring the DragonZord running.

"DragonZord attack!"

The DragonZord sent missiles toward the LizardZord of Robotron's while it was still running. Every single one of them hitting with accuracy. Robotron tried to respond, but the blows of his Zord were swatted away like flies. The tail attack of the Dragon Zord knocked it's opponent to the ground.

Jessie and Jacob were surrounded by Geracks and Triptoids. They had knocked down so many but they just kept coming. The twins stood back to back and held on to each other's hands.

"SNOW STORM ATTACK!"

The twins combined their powers and began spinning in the air. The wind and snow blew at such an horrendous speed their enemies could not stand up straight. They each came down from their spin, weapons blazing and took out nearly 20 Geracks at once.

"I've never seen them fight like this," Brian said standing at the screen at Genesis.

"Their powers are stronger with David there," Kimberly explained. "Now that he is a Mystic Spirit Ranger that has, like them, developed all their powers, it makes all three of them stronger."

"So the stronger each individual is, the stronger the team is?" Donte assumed.

"Exactly," Cassie confirmed. "Your powers are all connected. When one of you gets stronger the group does."

"DRAGON ZORD FINAL STRIKE!"

Robotron saw that his Zord would be defeated. He jumped from the vehicle before it was annihilated by the Dragon Zord.

David joined the Twins and the three Rangers stood poised to attack the rest of the Geracks and Triptoids, but they disappeared.

"Come on guys, let's get back to Genesis!" Jessie stated.

The three boarded their Mystic Runners and headed back into the direction of Genesis.

Back in the meeting room, the other Mystic Spirit Rangers tried to digest all that they had learned.

"I still don't get one thing," Brian announced. "If those three are that powerful together, and can defeat an army that size, why didn't you keep Spirit Force together? They were a stronger team than we are now. I mean we might get there, but we're not yet. Why bring in a new team?"

"Priorities," Phillip stated flatly.

Jason seemed amused. "What do you mean?"

"I may be completely wrong, but you said I would find out today why I was chosen Red Ranger instead of Jacob, and today you deliberately set me up with him and his family. I think I was chosen Red Ranger because I don't have baggage. I don't have anything holding me back from making the tough decision of giving my life should it come to that. All of the Spirit Force Rangers minus Jessie have that. They have priorities that even those in the Ranger world, even Zordon himself, would consider more important than being a Ranger."

Phillip sat back in his chair.

"You're right and wrong," stated Jason. "You're right because that is the reason you were chosen Red Ranger, but it's also because it's in your blood. So we come to the last two pieces of the puzzle."

"What?" Phillip asked.

"Your powers were infused or created through Jacob. Your powers connect the powers of all other Rangers. Just like you have the ability to make each other stronger, you will eventually have the ability to bring all Rangers together and lead them in this Battle of Good and Evil. And each of you has to become a leader. You cannot depend on Jessie or Jacob for this," Jason exclaimed.

"Why?" Kallie questioned. "What will they be doing that won't allow them to lead? I thought that was what they were trained to do."

The Commanders and Jason all looked rather hesitant to continue.

Andos began. "Jacob and Jessie were trained for the battle. That is true. They were trained to bring the powers back, and they've done that. They were trained to help assemble a great team of Rangers that would lead in the battle, and they've done that. They helped us pick you. They knew from the scrolls it needed to be people like them. People who had blood ties to the powers already. They've been trained for many things that only they know will happen because they have the power to open the scroll. Only them and Kimberly, which is how we discovered what we need to tell you. When we leave we will be the only ones in the world besides the twins to know this secret of the scroll, and we expect you to keep it confidential."

"Just tell us," Phillip said. "It's obvious that we need to know. Please tell us."

Jason looked to Kimberly. She had tears in her eyes.

"Either Jessie or Jacob, and I don't know which, will sacrifice their lives in order for us to win the battle."

The room set still in the silence.

In the maternity ward of Genesis, everyone was there to celebrate the birth of little baby Elizabeth Delgado. Steven and Edie Landors were there as well as Danny and Emily Carson. Jacob and Lyndsay also were laughing and carrying on with David and Jessie. The boys, Jack, Sky, and Bridge, were all playing around on the floor together. Soon, the room was filled with the General, Commanders, and the rest of the Mystic Spirit Team.

"Great! I'm glad everyone is here because I have an announcement to make," Jacob called out.

Everyone stood around the room. The fathers scooped up their sons and Kacey Delgado lay there with their beautiful daughter asleep on her chest.

"First off, I think we should all say a prayer of thanksgiving for the beautiful new member of our Ranger family, little Elizabeth," he stated.

"Z!" Sky yelled out.

"Well, I guess we could call her Z," Jacob laughed with the rest of the group at his son's outburst.

"Hey, I kind of like that," Felix, the proud daddy called out with a chuckle.

"Secondly, I hope that the Delgado's will excuse me for one brief moment, but it's not everyday that Lyndsay and I can have all of our friends, our family, together like we are right now. So, we'd like to make an announcement. After much deliberation between the two of us, we have decided on two months from now, September."

"For what?" Steven asked.

"For our wedding," Jacob answered with a smile on his face.

The room erupted in congratulatory celebration. Everyone celebrated except the four Mystics who just discovered one of their new friends would die to save them.

About an hour later everything had calmed down and the Rangers and their families had begun to go home to get some rest. Sky was asleep on Jacob's shoulder as he walked to the edge of the courtyard. He was watching Jessie and David walking hand in hand towards the training fields under the moonlight. He knew his sister hadn't shown much outward emotion about David's return, but it was there. He had felt it. They were just starting to get close when David left, but Jacob had always known his sister had been in love since the day they met.

"You heading home?"

Jacob turned to see Kallie standing there.

"Yeah, Lyndsay is staying with Kacey while Felix runs home to get some more of her things. And little bit here is knocked out already," Jacob smiled.

"He is a beautiful boy, Jacob," she returned.

"That's right. I'm so sorry. I forgot that you'd never seen Skylar before tonight. I've gotten so close to you and the other Rangers that you're like family. I'd do anything for you guys, you know that right?"

Kallie started to cry.

"Kallie? What's wrong?" he lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Did I say something?"

"Yes, I know you'd do anything for us," she cried. "Including die for us."

Then, Jacob realized that his new friends had finally been told.

There was nothing he could say. He simply hugged her tight.

Jason Scott was sitting in his office when Wes Collins and Andros walked in.

"You know, you lied to them a little bit today," Andros accused.

"Yeah, I mean there is one pretty big piece of the puzzle that you haven't told them yet," Wes added.

"All in good time. He hasn't told me to tell them the final piece yet," Jason answered.


	15. David's Past

**David's Past**

THE LAIR

Nemesis was not in a good mood. All of his Superdemons stood before him. "I do not like looking like a fool. Too many times over the past months your pesky problems and dumb solutions have caused me to appear as a fool. Do I look like a fool to you?"  
All of them stood there silent. "Someone is going to defeat those Rangers in battle. Or better yet, I want you to hurt them. Make them suffer."

GENESIS

"I understand, Emily, but are your sure that it is so important that we had to wake up Skylar so early this morning?" Jacob asked.

It was 6am. Jacob and Lyndsay awoke to a constant knocking at their door. Jacob got up to see Emily Carson standing there in a frantic rush. She was holding a sleeping little Bridge and insisted that the newly engaged couple get their son and follow her. She desperately told them the story of her husband Danny calling and saying that they were having to evacuate the wing of Genesis in which they both lived. Jacob rushed into his son's room and scooped him into his arms, met Lyndsay at the door and they both ran in the same direction as Emily.

"I just don't understand, Jacob. Wouldn't we have been contacted if something wrong happened?" Lyndsay asked. Both were running in their pajamas.  
"In here!" Emily screamed and turned into the direction of the medical bay where everyone had met the night before. Jacob and Lyndsay turned the corner to see everyone standing there.

The room had been decorated over the night. Everyone screamed in congratulations as they realized that nothing was actually wrong, but that they were being surprised with an engagement party.  
"I'm so sorry I lied to you!" Emily confessed. "We didn't know how else to get you here this early."

An hour passed and Jacob couldn't help but look around the room and smile. All his friends, his family, were together to celebrate something that he'd been waiting such a long time to do. Lyndsay caught his eye from the other side of the room where the girls were all discussing wedding plans. The connection he felt with her was so strong he could tell what she was thinking. He looked over to see Sky playing on the floor with Jack and Bridge. Jacob was finally going to have what he always wanted. A family.

"Excuse me if I could have your attention," General Jason Scott announced. "Jacob, Lyndsay we are all very happy for you. In fact we would like to offer our facilities here at Genesis for your wedding. Some of your friends that are not here heard about your announcement and wanted to send their well wishes."

Jacob pointed to a television screen on the corner of the room. The screen turned on and Jacob saw two people that had been instrumental in his training. Zhane and Karone.  
"Jacob and Lyndsay we are so happy for you. We both know first hand how wonderful married life can be, and we know how much you two love each other," Karone stated.  
"Yes, and we are sure that married life will suit you the way it has us. Everyone here at the KO-35 base, TJ, Carlos, and Kendrix included, wish you all the luck and love in the world," said Zhane.

The screen switched to Ashley Hammond. "Jacob and Lyndsay, I am so sorry I am not there to celebrate with you this morning, but Andros called me and told me the good news. I am in Africa right now on a mission, but I am going to do my best to be back to Genesis for your wedding. I cannot wait. Congratulations!"

"Dude, I just met you a few days ago and already your getting married. I guess there's no chance we'll be able to go out and look at girls or anything together," Conner McKnight stated. "But seriously, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that you two are meant to be with each other. I am really excited for you and congrats!"

Jason regained the attention of the room. "Please everyone enjoy the breakfast, but remember we do have work to do today. Mystic Spirit, you will continue your briefings in one hour. The rest of you know what your assignments are. Until then, enjoy the party!"  
Kimberly walked up to David and Jessie who were talking to new parents Felix and Kacey Delgado. "Jessie, you and David need to go back to Angel Grove. We believe after the attack yesterday there could be another. We don't want to leave the city defenseless."  
"Not a problem. We can take our Mystic Runners back to the Command Center," Jessie agreed.  
"Right. I'll contact Billy and let him know that we're on our way back," David offered. Both said their goodbyes and left the room.  
In fact, many people were saying their goodbyes and heading to work. Jacob and Lyndsay stood near the entrance so they could see everyone when they left. Jacob noticed that Phillip was looking a bit uneasy. Finally, he walked over and asked to speak to Jacob alone. The two young men walked outside and saw a group of C-level cadets training as they walked by.

Nothing was said for a while until finally Phillip began. "This is a really crappy reason for me to be Red Ranger. It should be you."  
Jacob knew he was referring to the same information that had caused Kallie to cry the evening before. "When you think about it, it's a pretty good reason," Jacob tried to be a bit less dramatic about.  
"I'm not kidding Jacob! How do you think the entire team feels knowing what you are going to do?" Phillip asked.  
"First of all, I've thought about that a lot, but we all knew we had to wait to the right time to tell you. Secondly, you are the Red Ranger because you are. It has nothing to do with training. And third, as much as I hope that it is me, and as much as everyone sees that it will be me because they think me not getting Red Ranger leads to that implication, as leader of this team you need to prepare yourself for the other alternative," Jacob explained.  
"What is that?"  
"The worst possible thing that I can think of," Jacob said turning away. "That it won't be me that makes that sacrifice."  
Jacob walked off alone as Phillip realized what he meant.

COMMAND CENTER

"Glad to have you two back," Hayley welcomed the two Rangers home. "Billy is downstairs. I'm headed to meet Trent and finish up things at the new Cyber Space café before the opening this weekend."  
Jessie and David walked down the stairs into the Command Center and saw Billy standing in front of a new structure on the south side wall.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Jessie asked.  
Billy turned to see the two in the room. "Yes. We now have direct access to Genesis and the new SPD headquarters."  
"Well I wish we'd known that before we flew home on the runners," David laughed.  
"It's good to know though because if something happens and Nemesis does attack the other Rangers can get here quickly," Jessie stated.  
"Speaking of which, there is something I need you to go check out," Billy remembered.  
He walked over to the viewing screen. "DECA, pull up the Gerack activity from this morning on the viewing screen."  
"There were Geracks in Angel Grove this morning and you didn't call us?" David questioned.  
"We were about to, but as soon as they appeared and were detected, they were gone again," Billy explained. "Take a look for yourselves."  
Sure enough, on screen, Geracks arrived in the park and less than thirty seconds later they were gone without harming anything.  
"That's strange," Jessie commented.  
"Yes it is," Billy agreed. "I want you two to go out there and check things out. See if there is anything out there unusual. See if they left anything."  
"Not a problem. We'll scope out the area for you," David said

On the edge of the forest in the park, where Billy had seen the Geracks, Jessie and David found nothing. There was no sign of foul play, something planted, or any evidence at all that they had ever been there.  
Jessie spoke into her communicator. "Billy, we can't find anything out here. It's like they were never here. We're going to stay out here a little longer and see if we missed anything."  
"Okay Jessie, I'll call for you if anything else happens," Billy declared.  
The two continued to look around. David stopped. He'd wanted to ask Jessie something for a while now, but he had to know. "Jessie can we sit down? I need to ask you something."  
Jessie walked over and sat on the side of the hill by David.  
"There's so much that has happened in the time since I left on my last mission. I feel like I've missed so much and don't understand everything that is going on. I have a confession to make too. I didn't remember us being a couple."  
"Oh, I see," Jessie turned her head away from him.  
"I do now, but when I first saw you…please understand. I was in stasis for so long that my memories all jumbled up. I'm working on it, but I still don't have everything straight in my head. Jess, I didn't remember that Jacob and Lyndsay had a child together."  
"But he wasn't born when you left. You wouldn't remember him," Jessie tried to make it better.  
"But I didn't even remember she was pregnant. Jacob's my best friend and I didn't remember. And then to have forgotten our relationship, I'm so sorry, Jessie. I'm trying to get everything straight in my head again."  
David got up and walked away from the forest and back into the park. Jessie stood up to join him not realizing that a figure moved in the woods behind her.  
"I do understand. And I'm here for whatever you need," Jessie offered.  
"Anything?"  
"Anything."  
"Even if it may hurt your feelings?" he asked.  
She stopped her first reaction of pulling away.  
"Yes, David. Even if it hurts me. I want to help you get better."  
David stood there contemplating what he was about to ask.  
"I was looking around this morning, and I was remembering the old times. I was remembering all the faces in the room, but then these other memories came back to me and I realized that someone was missing. Someone that meant a lot to me. Someone I cared very deeply for. Someone I was in love with before you."  
Jessie knew where the conversation was going, but had no idea to handle it.  
"Jess, where is Addison, and why doesn't anyone talk about her anymore?"  
The memories flooded back to her. Memories she wished she could forget.

**FLASHBACK**  
Jessie and Addison were once good friends, and they shared many things in common. The main one being David. Both had a huge crush on him when they became cadets. But David seem to only have eyes for Addison. The two were a strong couple. Everyone around Genesis knew how in love the two had been. It was the height of The Spirit Force.  
But then the unthinkable happened.  
David and Jessie were sent on a mission together to an island in the Pacific where many of the intergalactic supplies were left so that no one would spot them. But on the way, their jet was struck by lightning and the crash landed on a different island. The communicators were knocked out, and the two had to survive on that island for nearly a week until Jacob and Kimberly could finally discover the specific island.  
But during that week the two got very close, and David's feeling changed. As much as he had loved Addison, his feelings for Jessie were much stronger. Upon returning from that mission, it became evident to Addison that things had changed. Discovering that her "good friend" had stolen her boyfriend, she asked to be released from the Spirit Force and was sent on the mission she never returned from.

**PRESENT DAY**  
Jessie knew she had to tell David what had happened to Addison. "You've actually seen Addison since then, David."  
He quickly turned.  
"Ada. David, Addison is working for Nemesis now. He changed her into Ada. We don't know if it was by choice or if he forced her to join him, but regardless, she is now one of his SuperDemons," Jessie felt horrible telling him this. She knew how much he'd loved her.  
"No," he shook his head. "It can be."  
"It's not, David."

Jessie and David turned to see Addison walking toward them. Jessie jumped in front of David. "Ada, back up! You are not going to confuse him by morphing into your old form," Jessie yelled.  
"Jessica, what on Earth are you talking about? It's just me. You're not trying to keep me from my ex-boyfriend are you. I mean you did steal him from me, but I can at least talk to him can't I?" Addison asked.  
"Of course you can, Addison it's good to see you," David started to walk toward what he thought to be an old friend.  
Jessie pushed him out of the way. "David, NO! she's not what she looks like."  
"Why you ungrateful little b…" Addison began as the two girls began to fight. Fists and kicks flew through the air. David stood and saw the two girls he cared for fighting over him. He couldn't let this happen. He had to stop it. He pulled Addison off of Jessie. As he pulled backwards he didn't see Addison shoot Jessie with a bolt of energy that knocked her backwards.  
David turned to see Jessie lying on the ground stunned. He looked at Addison. "What did you do?"  
She turned into Ada and placed her hands on both sides of his head. "Nothing compared to what I'm doing to you."  
David cried out in pain and he fell to his knees. A flash of white light flew through the air and Jacob appeared in front of his sister. He turned to see Ada smile and she disappeared with David. Jessie was out of it. He picked her up, called Billy and transported back to the Command Center.

**(TEN MINUTES LATER)**  
The Mystic Spirit Rangers had returned through the portal just minutes earlier. Jacob had explained what he saw.  
"So, you felt that she was in trouble and transported to her coordinates, and saw Ada holding David down and then disappear?" Phillip asked.  
"Yeah, and as much as I am worried about Jessie right now, I think that David is in even more trouble. Ada's mind control powers were stronger than everyone in Spirit Force except my sister and I. She may have accessed his mind," Jacob guessed.  
"Which means what technically?" Donte questioned.  
"Technically," Brian began. "It means that she could make David believe whatever she wants him to believe."  
"Jacob," a weak voice came from Jessie.  
Kallie sat next to her with a glass of water. "Here, try to drink some of this."  
"Where's David? Ada's going to…" Jessie tried to get up.  
"He's gone, Jessie. We're trying to locate him, but by the time I got there she was leaving with him," Jacob explained.  
"We have to find him we have to do something," she again tried to get up but fell back again.  
"You have to stay put. You took a shot from Ada unmorphed. It has you completely unbalanced. You're not going anywhere until you feel better," Jacob laid down the law.  
The siren went off. Phillip, Donte and Brian ran over to Billy and the viewing screen.  
"What do we got?" Phillip asked as everyone began doing their jobs.  
"It looks like Robotron has grown a new demon. Looking to identify…" Donte began.  
"Identified as Shockwave," Brian continued. "Demon contains powers of electrical energy which it turns into weapons. Looks like we've got to ground him and blow him out."  
"Billy, can we call the Pink Shogun Zord without Jessie?" he asked as he saw Jacob again keeping Jessie from getting up.  
"I can do it from here. You guys morph and I'll have the Shogun Zords on the way."  
Kallie and Jacob joined them. "You guys take on Shockwave. I'll take on Robotron," Jacob declared.

"Rangers Ready!" Phillip called out.  
"Ready!"  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

The Shogun Zords were already forming the Shogun Megazord when they arrived. Shockwave attempted to blast them before the procedure was complete. The MegaZord landed on the ground after the shock, but quickly got back up. Using its lasers to fire, they realized that Shockwave was unhurt by the attack.  
"Shockwave's power increased with that attack!" Kallie announced.  
Shockwave hit the Shogun zord with another attack.  
"Shields down to 70%," Donte answered.  
The Shogun MegaZord continued to block attacks and go onto the offensive.

"Watching anything good, Robotron?" Jacob said from behind him.  
Robotron turned around. "Why yes. I'm watching the destruction of the Shogun Mega Zord, but now that you're here I can watch your destruction as well."  
"Well don't waste time on my account." Jacob rebuffed.  
Robotron charged at the White Ranger and managed to get a quick blow in early. Jacob returned with a knock to the demons back. As White Ranger went down to the ground, he twisted in a break-dancing like fashion and got back on his feet.  
Robotron knew that he could not win going blow for blow with the White Ranger. Instead, he pulled out a new blaster weapon and shot knocking the White Ranger down.  
"That's more like it," Ada said walking toward Robotron. "This will make the master proud. The show is just getting started."

THE COMMAND CENTER

Jessie stood from the cot she was laying on. As soon as she heard Ada's voice over the viewing screen, she knew nothing would hold her back. Billy turned around to see her get up.  
"Jessie, no, you can't. You're in no condition to fight!"  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

The White Ranger stood after the blow and went after Robotron. Ada went to strike him in the back as he was tied up with Robotron, but her blow was blocked by a spear. It through her backwards. She turned to see the spear turn back into a whip as the Pink Ranger stood there and very upset. She took the whip and cracked it at Ada as she stood. It whipped around her waist and the Pink Ranger threw her up into the trees.  
"Tell me what you did with David!" Jessie demanded.  
"You'll find out soon enough!" Ada called and disappeared.  
"Jessie, what are you doing here?" Jacob called out. Robotron had also mysteriously disappeared. "You're hurt you need rest."  
"I'm not resting until we find David," she said back.  
"You're no good hurt, let me help you," the White Ranger put his hand behind his sister as she started to fall.  
She looked up at him. "If she'd taken Lyndsay, I'd have to fight you away from this battle and I'd still lose. Please don't stop me!"  
The White Ranger backed off.

"Kallie what do you have to do in order to stop an electric charge?" Phillip thought out loud.  
Kallie understood. "Right! You've got to ground it. MYSTIC FAULT STRIKE!"  
A hole opened in the ground under Shockwave and the demon fell low enough into the ground that it was stuck.

Then they heard it.

The Dragon Dagger.  
The Pink Ranger didn't think twice. She joined the others in the cockpit of the Shogun MegaZord.  
The DragonZord was coming straight for them. Before they knew it, the Dragon's tail was coming for them, and not the Demon.  
The Tail attack knocked over the entire MegaZord.

"Oh God, David. Not this." Jacob's entire focus dropped for a split second until he knew what he had to do.  
"WHITE TIGER ZORD, ARISE!"  
The White Tiger ran toward him as he pulled Saba from his side. Once inside the control room…  
"INITIATE WARRIOR MODE!"

The Dragon Zord stood there in between the Shogun MegaZord and the Tiger Zord.  
"David, what are you doing?" Jacob called out.  
"I have seen the truth White Ranger. You and your evil friends will perish at my hands," David called out.  
"But you're my best friend!" Jacob called again.  
"I would never be friends with someone as evil as you!"  
The DragonZord shot missiles at the TigerZord. The Tiger dove out of the way and managed to not get hit.  
"Jessie," Jacob sent a telepathic message. "You've got to finish off Shockwave while I have the DragonZord occupied. I don't know that we have the power to stop them both if one of our Zords gets damaged.  
The TigerZord dove at the DragonZord and both fell to the ground and wrestled around on the ground WWE-style.  
Close armor attacks happened to both Zords.

"Phillip we have to finish Shockwave, now!" Jessie relayed the message.  
"I think it's time to try out one of Billy's new toys. Ready Brian?"  
"Ready! MYSTIC TIDAL WAVE ATTACK!"  
A wave of water headed to the electric Shockwave still stuck in the faultline.  
"MEGAZORD MYSTIC RUNNER HANGING TEN!" announce the five Rangers inside the Mega Zord.  
The Shogun MegaZord ran and jumped onto a Mystic Runner sized to fit a Mega Zord and began riding the wave. Pulling the Sabre from its side, the Mega Zord sliced Shockwave in half and all its electric veins short-circuited when they hit water and the demon exploded and was destroyed.

"David, you have to stop this!" Jacob screamed out.  
"Never!" David screamed back. "You're going to pay for what you tried to do to Addison!"  
The DragonZord whipped its tail and knocked the TigerZord 100 feet away.  
When the TigerZord got on its feet again, the Shogun MegaZord stood behind it.  
"We will meet again, White Ranger!" David screamed out as he and the DragonZord disappeared.

THE COMMAND CENTER

That night, the twins had both been very quiet. Jacob had spent hours in the simulator blowing of steam and preparing for what he believed to be his next battle. Jessie spent hours studying the Book of Destiny trying to find something about the Green Ranger falling to the darkside.

All the Rangers had a lowered morale, but the others knew that they were not nearly as connected to David as the twins. In fact, they hadn't spent really anytime with him at all.  
"Guys, I think this one has to be the four of us. As much as I hate to say it, I think Jessie and Jacob are too emotional to handle this one," Donte initiated the conversation.  
"I agree. Just like the General has been telling us the past two days. We have to know when to step up as individuals and as a group. We have to do this for them," Brian added.  
"But we don't have the telepathic powers that they do. We need them to break Ada's hold on David. It's the only way that I can see of saving him," Kallie declared.  
"I'm afraid you are all missing the other option I think we have to consider," Phillip pointed out.  
"What is that?" Brian asked.  
"We may not recover David at all. We may have to take him out."


	16. Green with Envy

Once again Guys I am back properly and will be posting a chapter approximately weekly as long as I get 10 reviews per chapter until the end of this current story after which updates for its' sequel will follow slower so if you could please all read and review.

* * *

**Green With Envy**

THE COMMAND CENTER

It was obvious that the Twins were greatly affected by David's betrayal. The other Rangers felt something was wrong, but still saw things clearly. Jacob and Jessie were not at that level. Jessie was still pouring over the Book of Destiny trying to figure out what had happened. Jacob was still in the simulator trying to blow off steam. Phillip told the others to leave them alone and let them deal with the situation on their own. He knew that it was up to him and the others to deal with the situation.

"Phillip, I've got what you asked for," Billy called across the room.  
"Thanks Billy. Guys come take a look at this," Phillip called out.  
Brian, Kallie, and Donte joined him.  
"I asked Billy if he could somehow locate footage on David's abduction. Maybe this way we can figure out what happened and find out if David turned on us or if he has become evil," Phillip explained.  
"Well I think we know he's evil," Kallie commented. "I mean you don't shoot missiles at your friends."  
"Billy, how did you do it?" Brian asked.  
"I used Jessie's morpher to get a signal, and David's up until the time he disappeared. We haven't had a signal with it since."  
"So does it show us anything?" Donte asked.  
"Take a look," Billy turned and hit the play button. "It's pretty clear here that Ada was firing on Jessie. David pushed her out of the way and took the blow himself. I don't think that's something you'd do if you were evil."  
"True, and look it's obvious that Ada took him. He's almost unconscious when they leave," Brian continued.  
Phillip looked over to Jessie. He turned and looked back to the others. "That would explain Jessie's reaction. She feels responsible so she wants to right that wrong. Jacob is just upset because he just got his best friend back and now he's gone again. Guys, this is up to us. They are not going to be thinking with a clear head. We need to look at the bigger picture."  
"What is that?" Kallie questioned.  
"David is very powerful. And the Dragon Zord overpowered the White Tiger easily. We don't know how it could react to the ShoGuns. If there is one thing we have figured out about Nemesis, it's that he's not stupid. He'll take advantage of this situation. We just don't know how. But my guess is he'll use David to go after the Twins."  
The others thought about his assumption.  
"It would make logical sense," Brian agreed. "Nemesis knows that the Twins are a great threat to him, and he has in his possession a weapon that could be destructive to them."  
"But we can't let that happen," Donte argued.  
"And we won't. We'll make sure that whatever happens. We make sure they do what is right and not necessarily what their emotions tell them to do," Phillip announced.

"Why not?"  
The Rangers turned around to see Jessie standing there in tears.  
"Jessie, it's not what it sounded like," Phillip tried to comfort her.  
"Really, because it sounds like you are trying to convince yourselves that David isn't a friend. That, rationally speaking, you plan to treat David like an enemy. Is that what you're saying?" Jessie was yelling at this point.  
"Jessie, he is an enemy. I mean, he's our friend, but he is an enemy right now. We have to treat him like that or he will take us out. He's not thinking like himself. He wants to destroy us. You saw what he did to the White Tiger," Donte tried to explain their position.  
"I don't care!" she yelled. "I refuse to believe that David has fallen to the evil that is Nemesis. This is all the fault of that evil skank Ada. She wants him so bad that she'll do anything, including brainwashing him to be with him. I am not going to let her get away with this. David is a good person and I'm not going to let her destroy him, and I'm not going to let you destroy him either!"  
"Jessie, you're not thinking rationally. That's exactly what I was talking about. I don't want to hurt David either, but I am not going to allow him to put the rest of this team at risk of injury just because he is a friend. I want to see him safe as well, but if it comes down between him or one of you, I'm choosing the one on my side," Phillip ordered.  
Phillip turned around and started to work with Billy again. Brian and Donte both began doing their searches as well. Kallie was torn as to what she should do.  
"No," Jessie said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.  
"No?" Phillip turned.  
"No, I will not follow that order," Jessie stated. "I deny that order Red Ranger."  
"Jessie, I don't think you need to do that…"Phillip began but was interrupted.  
"It's Captain Hart to you, and let me remind you that I don't have to follow your orders, Cadet. I outrank you. You will not fire upon Phillip, and that is an order, Cadet." Jessie ordered in the most forceful voice she'd ever had.  
Phillip and the others were in shock. He replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"Rescind that order Captain!"  
All five Rangers turned to see Jacob leaving the simulator.  
"What did you say, Jacob?" Jessie asked.  
"I said rescind your order."  
"I will not. He wants to take out David, you know, your best friend. Are you going to stand there and tell me that you're just going to stand there and let him do it?" Jessie was stunned.  
"No, I'm not. You aren't either. But we are not in charge. We may outrank the others, but we're not their superiors. Phillip's not doing anything that I wouldn't do if I was in his position and it was anyone but David. You have to trust him to make the right decision," Jacob explained. "Jessie, rescind the order."  
"No," she said still in shock and walked out the door.  
"If she won't, I will. Phillip do what you believe is best," he ordered.  
"Thanks Jacob," Phillip nodded.  
"If you have things under control here, I think I need to go for a run. I haven't wrapped my head around this situation quite yet," Jacob asked.  
"Sure. Maybe you can catch up with your sister," Phillip agreed.  
Jacob closed his eyes and tried to contact his sister. "She's blocked me out. I'm the last one she wants to deal with right now. Kallie, perhaps you'd be the best in this situation," Jacob asked.  
Kallie nodded her agreement.  
Jacob walked out the door as well.

THE LAIR

Nemesis was elated with his new soldier's accomplishment. Ada had been rewarded for such an amazing victory. She had turned the Green Ranger against his friends and gotten him access to the awesome power of the Dragon Zord. "David, my boy, you could not have made me happier. The Rangers are fighting amongst themselves and you have proven that you and your Zord possess more power than all of them. I think it is time to move on to the next phase of my plan."  
David stood there with his arms around the waist of Ada. He was kissing her neck and she was playing with his hair. "Whatever you say, boss. What is it you want me to do this time?"  
"I think you should take out one of the Rangers. Destroy them and their power," Nemesis voice boomed throughout the room.  
"Yes, I agree master. He should start with that ridiculous little pink Ranger. She will be no match for his power and it can happen quickly before the others, especially her brother, can arrive," Ada wanted Jessie gone.  
"No!" David pulled away from Ada quickly.  
His actions alarmed Nemesis. "What is it Green Ranger?" he demanded. "Do you have a problem with taking out Pink?"  
David stared directly into Nemesis's eyes. "I have no problem with it. But it's problematic to defeat her first. She'll only get her powers back. I will go after the White Ranger first. Defeating him is the key to defeating them all," David informed Master Nemesis.  
"So, you will do this for me?" he asked. "You will take out the White Ranger?"  
"Just let me get some of my things and I will take him out for you, master," David agreed.  
"Very well, go." Nemesis commanded.  
David walked out of the throne room and Ada began to follow.  
"Not so fast, you, come here," Nemesis called out.  
"Yes, master?"  
"This is your doing, Ada. So far you are impressing me, but don't screw up. You may trust him completely but I am not at that point yet. Follow him. Make sure he does what is asked of him."  
"I will master, but I assure you that my mind control over him is fool proof. There is nothing that can break it."  
Ada said this as she walked out of the room.  
"For your sake, it had better be," Nemesis declared.

David turned the corner from the throne room heading back to the quarters he'd shared with Ada the previous night. He heard a noise coming from down the hall. Following the noise, he found Mallix covering a cage and the noise stopped. "Mallix, what are you doing?" he questioned.  
"David, oh you gave me a fright. I keep forgetting you're on our side now. Me? Oh I'm doing nothing. Nothing at all just a little painting is all," Mallix attempted to cover.  
"But you have no paint, no brushes, and I'm positive I heard bird calls from back here," David wanted an answer.  
"Well if you must know, I have a pet that's all," Mallix was sweating bullets.  
"What's going on back here, Mallix?" Ada asked coming around the corner.  
"Nothing at all," Mallix's voice squeaked.  
"Come, David, we have to get you ready for battle," she said as she slid her arm through his and walked him back to their room.

CYBERCAFE IN ANGEL GROVE

As soon as Jessie had arrived to help Hayley and Trent put the finishing touches on their new store, Hayley contacted Kallie about her whereabouts. It was obvious to her that Jessie was incredibly upset about what had transpired over the last 24 hours. Twenty minutes later, Kallie arrived.  
"Hayley it was such a great idea to buy the old Surf Shop and turn it into another CyberCafe. Kira told me everyone in Reefside hung out there," Jessie said not realizing that Kallie had entered the room.  
Kallie walked down and put her hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Jessie, can we talk?" she asked.  
Jessie looked to see Kallie and turned back around folding the towels that had already been folded once before. "I don't think there is anything to talk about."  
Hayley knew they needed an intervention. "Trent, why don't you come help me do inventory in the back. Girls, it would be great if you could help me decide on a menu design for the café. The choices are in a book right in front of you. Thanks girls."  
There was silence between them.  
"Jessie, I want to see David come back too," Kallie said calmly.  
"Then, why didn't you say something when Phillip said we should take him out?" Jessie was short with her.  
"Because that's not what he said."  
"Yes it is! I stood right there and listened to him!"  
"No, you heard him say one thing and took it out of context."  
"I can't believe you are agreeing with him on this!"  
"Jessie…"  
"You of all people! I thought you were my friend!"  
"He was saying that if it came down to picking David or you and Jacob, we couldn't save David anymore."  
Jessie stopped screaming.  
"You may have gotten to socialize and spend time with David when we were at Genesis, Jessie, but the rest of us were learning about things we could only imagine. We have a job to do and that's to keep you and Jacob safe so that you can take down Nemesis. So ultimately, yes, if it comes down to choosing between saving David or protecting you or Jacob, I'm saving you!" Kallie explained.  
"I didn't realize that they told you everything," Jessie spoke softly.  
Kallie remembered her moment with Jacob when he had the same realization. She was feeling the same tears now that she felt then. "They told me more than I thought I could handle. And I don't want to lose David. Not when I already know that I'm going to lose you or Jacob in the long run," Kallie fought back tears.  
"I'm sorry you had to find out that way. We were under orders not to tell," Jessie reached out and placed her hand on Kallie's arm.  
"I know, I'm not mad. I just want you to understand that what Phillip said wasn't easy for him to say," Kallie remarked.  
"I've tried to, Kallie, I really have," Jessie turned away. "But you don't know how I feel about David."  
"Oh, I think I do," Kallie smiled.

THE SCHOOL TRACK

Jacob had run nearly three miles around the track. He was winded and knew that he had to figure out what to do about David. He also knew Phillip was right. If it came between David and a member of the team, Jacob had to be prepared to take out his best friend when he wasn't sure he could do it.

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Jacob had already recognized the voice. He turned around to see David standing there ready to attack.

The Green Ranger was already morphed and ready to fight. He held his bladed staff in front of him and instantly they were surrounded by a forcefield. Jacob realized that David did not have the power to do this. He looked over to his left and in the stands of the stadium, Ada stood and waved at him. The Green Ranger charged Jacob with his first attack before he could even morph. Jacob was on the ground looking up at the sky before he knew what happened. He nipped up and was poised for the second attack. Green Ranger flipped over him trying to hit him in the head with his bladed staff. Jacob grabbed on and let the momentum swing him into the air as well. He rolled through the flip and let the Green Ranger fly through the air.  
"I think we should make this fight a little more fair," Jacob called out.  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"  
The White Ranger spun his White Mystic Staff through the air and behind his right arm.  
"Now this is a little better," Jacob began. "But we don't have to do this David. We're best friends. I don't want to fight you."  
"Then you will die in battle today, White Ranger," the Green Ranger declared.

Green Ranger attacked once again. He tried to attack the White Ranger at his knees. White jumped over the attack and struck the Green Staff with his own in an effort to knock his friend back. Once again, the Green Ranger began the duel with white. Each blow the Green Ranger attempted the White Ranger blocked. They tied up and got up in each other's faces.  
"David, listen to me! Ada has brainwashed you. We are your friends. I am your friend! I would do nothing to hurt you!" Jacob screamed.  
"Then you are a fool!" David yelled back.  
A laser beam came out of the end of the Green staff and knocked The White Ranger back to the ground. His staff was on the ground about ten feet away.  
"Now I'll end you!" Green Ranger called out.  
Before Jacob could react, the Green Ranger used his powers of nature to tie the White Ranger down with vines.

COMMAND CENTER

The sirens were going off and the boys reacted quickly.  
"It looks like Jacob is in some serious need for help!" Donte assumed.  
"Well that's not your only problem," Billy concluded. "It looks like Galastic wants in on the action as well. He and a new demon have already grown and are attacking Angel Grove Downtown. DECA, identify demon."  
"Identity confirmed. Demon known as Blizzard. Uses the power of ice to create fire."

"So what do we do?" Brian asked. "We can't just leave Jacob with no help."  
"I'll call the girls to back up Jacob. You three morph and I'll send your Shogun Zords to you."  
"Right! Let's go guys." Phillip agreed.  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

The Red, Blue, and Black Rangers met their Shogun Zords and began battling Galastic and Blizzard.

Billy called for the girls.  
"This is Kallie, Billy. What's going on?"  
"Phillip, Donte, and Billy are taking care of Galastic and a demon downtown, but you two need to help Jacob he's in trouble," Billy answered.  
"What's happened?" Jessie jumped in.  
"David attacked him and Ada has a force field around them you've got to break down."  
"We're there," Kallie agreed.  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

The girls saw Jacob on the ground and David standing over him.  
"Jacob!" Jessie cried out.  
Both Jacob and David turned towards the girls to see the new arrivals.  
"Not so fast, Rangers!" Ada's voice called out from above. She sent waves of energy at the two girls and knocked them down. Both were hurt.  
Jacob had to get up. Before David could hit him again, he used his powers and the vines holding him down iced over and he was able to break them. He quickly pushed the Green Ranger out of the way and rolled across the ground and grabbed his staff.

"Don't think that you are going to help him now, Jessie!" Ada jeered. "David is mine, and you will never have him again."  
"We'll see about that!" Jessie called out as she attacked Ada. Kallie turned around and could not believe her eyes. She'd never seen Jessie fight like this. It was aggressive and forceful. She could even see that Ada was taken by surprise.  
"WIND POWER!" Jessie called. A cyclone formed in front of the Pink Ranger and she sent it after Ada. She then pulled out her whip and encircled the cyclone carrying Ada. Pulling at the whip, the cyclone flew into the air and out of sight, taking Ada with it.  
"Jessie! What just happened?" Kallie was speechless. "You tapped into some kind of power I've never seen before."  
Jessie also realized this, but didn't have time to worry about it now. "Don't worry about it. The boys need your help. I'll help Jacob."  
"Right."  
Jessie began searching for the source of the force field. If she could find it, she could help her brother, and hopefully, David.

Across town, The three Shogun Zords were taking a beating. Blizzard was able to freeze their legs into place, which made it virtually impossible to defend themselves. Galastic was also there trying to get in every blow he could to make Nemesis proud. The Red Shogun Zord was currently in battle with Blizzard. The Demon knocked the Red Shogun Zord to the ground and began to freeze it. Phillip attempted to use his Mystic powers to warm it up again but he couldn't do it fast enough. Then, something happened. Blizzard stopped using his weapon against him. He pulled the Red Shogun up from the ground and turned to see that he'd been rescued by Kallie and the Yellow Shogun Zord.  
"Any chance Jessie can join us soon?" he called to Yellow.  
"No, she still hasn't gotten the force field down yet."

Jessie finally found the generator box. It looked similar to the ones used around the school a few weeks earlier. Using her blaster, she destroyed it, and the force field vanished. She used her wind power to separate the two male rangers, and stood between them.  
"David, stop this!" Jessie cried. "You have to remember who you are. You have to remember who I am. What we have together. Please try to remember!"  
The Green Ranger stammered. The voice he heard triggered memories in his head he could not place.  
"No!" he screamed and knocked the Pink Ranger to the ground.  
"That's it! David I don't want to hurt you, but you don't throw my sister around like that!" Jacob announced as he stood in front of Jessie.  
Green Ranger attacked. Jacob was ready. He used his blaster to knock him back. Green Ranger never expected this because it wasn't in the White Ranger's nature to be aggressive. He was a defensive fighter. The fighting continued as Jessie realized what was going on.

She ran between where the two stood. She turned toward the Green Ranger. "POWER DOWN!" she cried out.  
Jessie stood there defenseless in front of the Green Ranger. "It's me, David! It's Jessie. Please tell me that you remember me?" Jessie was crying.  
Green Ranger stopped in his tracks. He tried to strike the young woman in front of him, but something kept him from doing it.  
"David, I know that somewhere in that head is the man I love. I know that he's there and he's going to come back to me. Please remember!"  
The Green Ranger began to flash between his morphed form and David. Jacob realized that his sister was getting through to him.  
"POWER DOWN!" Jacob called.  
"David, you're my best friend, and the one person that makes my sister happy. Please let us help you."  
David demorphed as well. Jessie started to touch him.  
"No, don't come near me!" he yelled. "I don't know…I can't know…what's happening to me! Stay away! I don't know who I am!"  
The Green Mystic Runner flew by and he jumped on it and was quickly out of sight. Jessie turned and buried her face into her brother's shoulder. Both of them thinking the same thing. This time, David may be gone for good.

"Jacob! Jessie!" their communicators called out.  
"What is it, Billy?" Jacob asked.  
"Jessie, the others need you and your Zord to form the Shogun Mega Zord. Jacob I need you to come back here."  
Jessie wiped away her tears and nodded her head at her brother.  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

The Pink Shogun Zord flew at Galastic as he attacked the Blue Shogun.  
"Thanks for the help, Jessie!" called Brian.  
"No problem, guys I think it's Mega Zord time," she announced.  
"I agree. We need Shogun Mega Zord power now!"  
The five Shogun Zords pulled together to form the Mega Zord version of their fighting formation.

Still, it seemed that with this new fighting power Galastic and Blizzard were too much.  
"I don't know what we have to do to keep them down," Kallie declared.  
"They seem to deflect everything we try!" Donte exclaimed.  
"Well we don't give up!" Jessie began.  
"And we keep on fighting!" Phillip added.

The Shogun MegaZord rose from the ground to continue fighting.  
"Guys I picking up another Zord reading here," Brian told the others.  
"It has to be Jacob and the White Tiger," Jessie suggested.  
"I don't think White Tiger has recovered yet," Kallie continued.  
"It doesn't matter! It's more than one reading," Brian gave more information.

The Rangers heard a roar of animal sounds coming toward them Galastic and Blizzard heard them as well.  
"Guys, look!" Phillip ordered.  
Coming toward them at top speed was Jacob and the White Tiger Zord, but they were not alone. Behind them were the Pink Elephant Zord, the Yellow Bear Zord, the Blue Shark Zord, and the Black Bison Zord.  
"The animal zords are healed!" Kallie realized.  
"Guys, go and power your zords! I'll drive this one!" Phillip ordered.  
The Rangers left the Shogun MegaZord and returned to their original Zords.

"I don't like the looks of this!" Galastic thought. "Sorry Blizzard you're on your own."  
Galastic disappeared.

"Rangers, I think it's time for a little ultra roar action!" called Phillip.  
"I'm all about it," agreed Jacob.  
"Let's do it," continued Jessie.  
"It's going to get hot in here," Brian added.  
"Go for it," Kallie stated.  
"Dudes, let's melt this ice cube," Donte was excited.  
The Rangers fired all their weapons and Blizzard was no more.

A few miles away, David was in a spot he knew very well. He'd been drawn to this particular cave even though he couldn't remember why. He felt he needed to stay away from everyone until he could remember who he was and which side he truly played for.  
"I have to remember who I am. Do I belong with Ada and help Nemesis or should I believe Jessie and fight with the Rangers?"  
He sat their quietly in the shadows of the only friend he had at the moment, the Dragon Zord.

* * *

David is starting to remember his past now. Will he stay with Nemesis and Ada or will he rejoin the rangers. Find out next time on Mystic Spirit Rangers

* * *

Next Time on Mystic Spirit Force

"Phillip! Look behind you!"

Phillip turned after Jacob's warning and saw the monster coming toward him. He used his blaster to keep it from grabbing him.  
Phillip and Jacob were patrolling late in the evening looking for any trace of David. There had been no trace of him in three days. When the two Rangers reached the municipal district of Angel Grove they'd discovered a monster that was not like any they had fought before. It didn't fight the same, and frankly seemed to be fighting defensively instead of offensively. But it still had plenty of power. The two 'rangered up" and began fighting. Already they were gaining the advantage.  
"Jacob, I think it's time for a little fire and ice," Phillip called out.

"Ahhh!" Jessie screamed out.  
Phillip grabbed her arm. The two had gone out looking for David.  
"It's Jacob. Something has happened to him. I can't feel his presence anymore, Phillip. He's gone."

"No need for that, Nemesis," a voice came from the shadows. "I'm back. And I have a plan to end the Rangers."


	17. Sky Blue

**Once again here is your weekly dose of Mystic Spirit Rangers. I have fiqured out that the chances of me getting 10 reviews per chapter is unlikely so I am going to have to sow down a bit on the updates but you should still be gettng them biweekly until the end of this current story. I am currently having problems coming up with good ideas for the sequel but I am getting on with it pretty well. So if you could please all read and review.**

* * *

**Sky Blue**

"Phillip! Look behind you!"

Phillip turned after Jacob's warning and saw the monster coming toward him. He used his blaster to keep it from grabbing him.  
Phillip and Jacob were patrolling late in the evening looking for any trace of David. There had been no trace of him in three days. When the two Rangers reached the municipal district of Angel Grove they'd discovered a monster that was not like any they had fought before. It didn't fight the same, and frankly seemed to be fighting defensively instead of offensively. But it still had plenty of power. The two 'rangered up" and began fighting. Already they were gaining the advantage.  
"Jacob, I think it's time for a little fire and ice," Phillip called out.  
"Right there with you!" Jacob agreed and managed to make his way to where his friend stood.

"No!" called a voice from above one of the buildings.  
Elsa stood there. It looked as if the monster was as surprised to see her as the Rangers were.  
"You are not taking him. I am!" she said as she shot a ray in the monster's direction. The Rangers watched as the figure in front of them disappeared. They looked up to Elsa and she waved goodbye to them and disappeared as well.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like that at all," Phillip stated.  
"What do you think Elsa is up too?" Jacob questioned.  
"I don't know but I think we should head back to the Command Centre," Phillip answered.  
The two Rangers returned to their Mystic Cycles and headed in the direction of the Mansion.

COMMAND Centre

The Rangers arrived back to the Command Centre right after midnight.  
"DECA, is everyone else asleep?" Phillip asked the computer system that ran the Command Centre.  
"Everyone is in sleeping quarters except for Hayley. She left the mansion at approximately 11:17 pm."  
"Thanks DECA," Jacob confirmed. He walked up to the control Centre and began typing in commands.  
"DECA, can you scan our records and see if there are any enemies that meet the description of that thing we were just fighting," he continued.  
"Scanning system now."  
Jacob turned around to see a bewildered Phillip standing near the entrance. He immediately knew that something was wrong. "Phillip, is there something wrong?"

Phillip walked across the room and sat at the meeting table. Confused, Jacob sat down next to him. He didn't say anything because he had no idea what had changed the demeanor of his friend so quickly.

After minutes of silence passed, Phillip turned to Jacob and began speaking. "It has just occurred to me what Jason wouldn't tell me."  
"I don't understand?"  
"He lied to me in the meeting we had at Genesis. I gave a reason for why I thought I was Red Ranger, and he agreed with me. But his eye twitched. His eye will always twitch when he lies. I didn't call him on it in front of everyone, but even he knew I caught it. Earlier that same day he said I would eventually figure out the reason," Phillip was thinking as he talked.  
"And you think you know why you were chosen now?" Jacob asked.  
"Blood."  
Jacob smiled and didn't say anything.  
"Jacob, you and I both know that our positions are backwards, but I'm still here. There's only one reason for that. You are going to…"Phillip couldn't finish his statement as he looked at Jacob.  
"You know what I think? I think that you were chosen because you're the best for the job," Jacob tried to change the subject.  
"But you know how to handle these situations, and I'm still fumbling through them. You came in here and started tracking that monster. My first reaction was to go take a shower. You are this job. I'm still learning how to do it," Phillip continued.  
"So you think you've got the reason figured out?" Jacob asked knowing that he did.  
"Yes, I do." He said flatly.  
"Then, in the time we have left, why don't you let me show you what you need to do. Don't be afraid to ask," Jacob declared.  
"So what do I do now. We have so many things to deal with right now that I have no idea what to start with. How do I delegate all these jobs. I can't do them myself," Phillip confessed.  
"Phillip, we have a freakin' awesome team. We weren't put together by chance. Everyone has there strengths. You just have to learn to use them."  
"Where do we start?" Phillip asked.  
"Well, there are a couple of things to do. We have to figure out what that monster was, and why Elsa was so interested in him. Plus, we haven't heard anything out of Nemesis for a while," Jacob began.  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Phillip questioned.  
"It could be. But it could also mean that he's plotting something big. We need to set tracks on all his SuperDemons. Plus, we still need to find David. Then, the Zords need repairs. I know the White Tiger took a beating this week."  
"You're going through these like its no big deal," Phillip joked.  
"They are, but we can handle them."  
"How?"  
"We'll let everyone sleep for a little longer. No one is good on no sleep, but then we'll let Billy and Brian work on the Zords. Kallie and Donte are getting really good and tracking with DECA, they can do that. You probably want to call Hayley back in. She can access the Genesis files. You never know where that creature is from and their files are more extensive than ours. Then, you, Jessie and I will go looking for David and Ada."  
"It's that simple, huh?" Phillip raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure," Jacob's smile quickly turned inward. "Phillip, what you think you know…I need you to keep it to yourself, okay?"  
Phillip nodded his agreement reluctantly.  
"So, what was the original reason you told Jason?" Jacob asked.  
"Priorities," he answered as they both began to scan the city again. "I said that you had a family to take care of and I didn't. I could make the bigger sacrifice. Little did I know that…"  
"Yeah, a little ironic isn't it?" Jacob sighed.

"Transmission incoming from Genesis," DECA announced.  
"Put it though," Phillip ordered.  
Dr. Cassie Chan was seen on the screen. "Jacob, you are exactly the person that I need. I need you to come to Genesis immediately."  
"What's going on, Cassie? We have some pretty major things going on around here that I need to help deal with," Jacob responded.  
"Jacob, it's serious," Cassie's face was contorted in a way that scared Jacob. "We have a situation that it's imperative you come. Phillip, I can't tell you how long he will be here either."  
"Cassie, we're already down one ranger. We can't find David. We can't afford to be down another."  
"Jacob, Sky is in intensive care," Cassie called out.  
Jacob froze in place. He couldn't say anything. He only stared back into her face.  
"Cassie, I'll make sure he gets there," Phillip replied.

Jacob walked away in a daze.  
"DECA, wake up Jessie, and tell her I need her down here, and prepare the transporter to take Jacob to Genesis," Phillip ordered.  
"Why are you waking Jessie up?" Jacob asked still in a daze.  
"She is going to help me with the things that you were going to do with me now. You are going to Genesis and that's an order. Do you know why?" Phillip asked.  
Jacob looked up. "Priorities?"  
"Exactly."  
"And you say you don't know how to be a leader," Jacob smiled as he walked through the transporter.

THE FOREST

David walked through the forest. His mind had been filled for the last few days with scattered memories of his past with Addison and with Jessie. He'd made the decision of what to do ten times already. As soon as he thought he'd figured things out, he would remember something else that changed his mind again. He continued walking and in front of him he saw Addison appear.

"You are a hard man to find," she said.  
"Only when I don't won't to be found," he retorted.  
"I understand that you're confused about somethings," she was so coy with her answers.  
"Stop trying to probe my mind, Addison," he called out.  
"Why are you blocking me?" she seemed hurt. "I'm just trying to see what's hurting you."  
David looked at her with an evil grin.  
"Addison, you forget that I am much more powerful than you."

GENESIS

Jacob arrived and saw that he was not the only one in the ICU unit. Lyndsay saw him run in and met him wrapping her arms around him. He could tell that she had been crying for a long time. But there were many others in the room as well. Steven and Edie Landors were sitting over in one corner and next to them was Danny and Emily Carson. Standing in the hallway was Felix Delgado and his wife Kacey. There was also a man sitting there he did not know.  
"What happened?" Jacob asked.  
"We're not sure," Lyndsay answered. "It happened just about an hour ago."  
Jacob pointed out the gentleman he didn't recognize. "Whose that?" he asked.  
"Donavan Drew," Lyndsay told him. "That's Dana's husband. She had her baby."  
"Well, why is he out here, and not with Dana and their baby?" he questioned.  
"Dana had a C-Section, and she's still in recovery, and the baby is in ICU with Sky," Lyndsay began. "Jacob, what are we going to do? I can't lose Sky. We can't lose him!"  
She started crying all over again.

"Lyndsay, we're not going to lose him. Our boy is strong. Skylar is a fighter. But I need you to tell me what's wrong with him."  
"We don't know. Cassie and Kathryn have been working with the medical staff," Lyndsay continued but stopped when she saw Kathryn walk into the room.  
"Jacob, I was told that you were here. Now that all of the parents are here I can explain what we think has happened to your children," she informed.  
"Wait? All of your children are in here? All five of our kids?"  
The others nodded their confirmation.  
"Yes, all five of the infants are demonstrating the same problem. They are showing signs of coma behavior, but there is an anomaly that we're unsure of. Their brainscans are all showing the same identical pulsewave, and they are in sync with each other. There is also one other thing, and Jacob this is why it was important for you to be here," Kathryn informed.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"These patterns that they are demonstrating are identical to one other pattern that we've seen before. It looks exactly like your brain activity did during the power harvest."

"What are you saying?" Jacob questioned. "These children are demonstrating signs of a power harvest?"  
"We don't know exactly, but perhaps," Dr. Kathryn Hillard suggested. "We hoped that with you and Kimberly, you could use your telepathic powers to find out."  
"Well let's do what we have to do," Jacob agreed.  
Kimberly was contacted and met Jacob at the entrance of the ICU wing. "You ready to do this?" she asked.  
"If it will make my son better I'll do anything," Jacob said as he opened the door.  
When he walked into the room a shock wave filled the space knocking out the glass and pushing everyone to the floor. Kimberly looked up to see Jacob grabbing his head. She watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell motionless to the floor.

"Ahhh!" Jessie screamed out.  
Phillip grabbed her arm. The two had gone out looking for David.  
"It's Jacob. Something has happened to him. I can't feel his presence anymore, Phillip. He's gone."  
"Well that is wonderful news," said a voice coming out of the trees.  
Jessie and Phillip turned to see Ada and David standing there.  
"One less Ranger for your side. Two down…five to go!"  
"I don't have time for your grudge matches, Ada!" David said and began to walk away.  
"You are not going to leave me here to fight alone are you?" she questioned.  
"Of course not. You're evil sister is around here somewhere. I have bigger targets in mind," David laughed and then disappeared.  
Jessie was fuming.  
"You have the nerve to speak about my flesh and blood like there is nothing there. Ada, it's time that you and I settle our differences now."  
Jessie's eyes flashed white, just like her brother's had done on several occasions.  
"Jessica, you should know by now that I never fight fair," Ada cackled as Elsa and the monster she'd captured earlier appeared behind the Rangers.  
"MYSTIC SPIRIT, RANGER FORM, HAH!"  
The Pink and Red Rangers stood prepared to fight as the monster was sent to do the bidding of the evil women.

SPD Deltabase (2026)

Jacob grabbed his head and let out a moan.  
"Wow, what happened to me?" he looked around and didn't recognize his surroundings. "Where am I?"  
He heard a magnitude of footsteps coming toward him.  
"Stop! Don't move!" a group of soldiers stood holding some type of gun toward his head. "Stand up slowly."  
Jacob slowly stood to his feet, but wasn't able to hold himself up. The shock from whatever had hit him messed up his equilibirum.  
"Captain Hart?"  
Jacob looked up and saw Dr. Katherine Manx. "Jacob, is that you?"  
"Kat? Where am I?" he asked.  
"Not where, sir. The question you should be asking is when?"

Earth (Present)

The Red and Pink Rangers were getting overwhelmed by the three-prong attack from the monster, Elsa, and Ada. When it appeared that the evil ones had finally gotten the upper hand, the Yellow, Black, and Blue Rangers joined the fight.  
"The monster isn't a demon, Phillip," Kallie announced. "It's a mutant. Looks like Elsa has her skills of making monsters back."  
"Well, then we'll have to do like our friends from DinoThunder, and send her monster's packing," Phillip decreed. "Rangers attack!"  
The Rangers took on their three opponents with great force. None as much as Jessie. Jessie wanted Ada to pay. She wanted her to pay for what she had done to David. She wanted her to pay for anything she might have done to her brother.

SPD Deltabase (2026)

"It's okay, Jacob. You're safe here," Kat Manx stated as she handed him a glass of water to drink. "I was expecting your arrival but I didn't know when."  
"Kat what is going on?"  
"You're in the year 2025. I was in the ICU at Genesis when the wave happened. You were unconscious for about thirty minutes and you broke out of the coma ranting about the future, and me. It's been in the back of my mind ever since then. I hoped you would eventually arrive here because then everything you said and did would be true. Over the last few months, I've realized you were telling the truth so your visit had to happen."  
"But how is it possible?"  
"Your phantom powers I suppose. They must have activated in order to protect you."  
"So why here? Why this time? What about my son and the other children?"  
"The children were all fine. In fact, they broke out of their coma right after the shock wave and your coma began. It was almost like you took it from them. As for the time period, I would say there is a good reason for it. Those children are all Power Rangers for SPD in this time period."  
"My son? Skylar is a Power Ranger?" Jacob's eyes beamed.  
"Yes, a blue ranger like his mother," Kat smiled.  
"I want to see him," Jacob demanded.  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible Captain," the gruff voice came from behind him. He turned to see a big blue dog standing there.  
Jacob's memory released its block on his past. "Doggie? Doggie Kruger? I remember you," his voice cracked a little.  
"Captain, we have some catching up to do. But first I have something that I believe you will need to take back with you."

Earth (Present)

Elsa had caused the monster to grow and the Rangers called the Shogun Zords. The monster put up a great fight but it was still no match for the Mega Zord. It was quickly defeated.  
The Rangers returned to the ground where Elsa and Ada had watched the fight.  
"Now, time to finish off the two of you," Jessie screamed out as she and Kallie stood out as the three young men stood behind them.  
"Perhaps another day, Pinkie! I have my man to go home too," Ada cackled as they both disappeared.  
"POWER DOWN!" Jessie called out as the Rangers all de-morphed.  
Jessie grabbed her head.  
"Jessie what's wrong?" Donte held her up as she almost fell to the ground.  
"Jacob," she said calmly. "I can feel his spirit again."  
Phillip took a deep breath of relief. The prophecy had not come true today.

Genesis

Jacob opened his eyes to see his son laying next to him staring at his face.  
"Mommie!" Sky called out. "Daddy's up, Daddy's up!"  
Lyndsay, Kimberly and Cassie all walked over.  
"Are the children okay?" Jacob asked as he wrapped his arm around his son.  
"Yes," Cassie answered. "All are in stable condition and doing incredibly well all things considered. I mean look at this little guy."  
Cassie joked as she ruffled Sky's hair and he pulled away trying to fix it back.  
"Just like his father," Kimberly joked as she messed up Jacob's.  
"Hey!" he reached up to fix his hair, but when he pulled his other arm over his head, the others saw some piece of equipment wrapped in it.  
"What is that, Jacob?" Lyndsay asked.  
Jacob looked at the SPD morpher that Doggie Kruger had given him to return to his time with. He knew what he had to do. "Kimberly, I need to see Jason, Andros, Wes, you, Kathryn, Cassie, Kat Manx, and Doggie Kruger."  
Kimberly's face shot up to look at her brother. "I'm sorry, who was that last one?" she played like she didn't understand.  
"No time to stall Kim. I remember everything."

THE LAIR

Nemesis sat there as the two female demons explained their incompetence. He had already zapped them with his evil energy five times as punishment.  
"No need for that, Nemesis," a voice came from the shadows. "I'm back. And I have a plan to end the Rangers."  
David walked from out of the shadows.


End file.
